Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 2 et autres
by Evolvana
Summary: j'espère que ces chapitres vous plairont autant que le premier ;)
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 2 : Sous le signe de la lune  
  
Gojô se laissa tomber sur un banc en pierre, essoufflé. Ses deux amis restèrent un peu plus longtemps debout mais ne paraissaient pas moins fatigués.  
  
« Ça fait une heure qu'on parcourt cette ville de long en large, sans trouver autre chose que du brouillard et des rues vides ! » soupira le jeune homme. « Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller, ce moine pourri ? »  
  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Hakkai regarda d'un air peiné Gokû qui avait plongé sa tête au creux de ses bras. Il tremblait. Le froid était revenu, mais Hakkai se doutait bien que ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Le jeune homme brun s'approcha du garçon et l'entoura de ses bras. Gokû parut surpris, cherchant d'abord à cacher ses larmes et son malaise, puis cessa de lutter contre lui-même et finit par poser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.  
  
« On le retrouvera. souffla Hakkai. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas faible. Il a toujours su se sortir des pires situations. »  
  
Gokû renifla et essuya discrètement ses yeux. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sanzô, il était toujours bouleversé à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. De plus, une rumeur circulait entre les monstres : celui ou celle qui mangerait un Haut Moine Sanzô aurait la vie éternelle.  
  
« Il faut vraiment être naïf pour croire à ces conneries ! » avait lancé Sanzô quand ils avaient abordé le sujet. Mais comme l'avait alors répliqué Gojô, beaucoup de monstres y croyaient encore, que ce soit vrai ou faux, et le danger était donc bel et bien présent.  
  
« Il s'est. déjà fait « kidnapper » plusieurs fois. » balbutia Gokû en se relevant.  
  
« Et il s'en est sorti à chaque coup. » répondit Hakkai en souriant faiblement. « Tu vas voir, on va le retrouver, et il nous traitera d'imbéciles quand on lui avouera qu'on était inquiets pour lui. Qui sait, il est peut-être perdu lui aussi. La ville est si vaste. »  
  
Mais la voix du jeune homme était peu sûre, et on y sentait l'angoisse qu'il tentait de camoufler.  
  
Gokû se força tout de même à sourire, et murmura : « Alors, on a déjà trop attendu. On repart à sa recherche ! »  
  
Les trois amis se remirent donc en route, frissonnant à cause des bourrasques froides qui arrivaient avec les premières heures du matin. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une rue qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue auparavant. Les maisons délabrées y paraissaient plus hautes, plus sombres encore que les précédentes. Le sol était pavé - signe indiquant un monument assez important à proximité, car le quartier n'avait pas l'air spécialement plus riche que les autres.  
  
A mesure que les trois compagnons avançaient, des ombres se détachaient au loin. Soudain, quand ils furent assez proches pour distinguer de quoi il s'agissait, ils restèrent figés de stupeur. Quatre imposantes silhouettes noires se dressaient devant eux, armes à la main.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Une gifle cuisante lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une main, prête à gifler une deuxième fois.  
  
« C'est bon, je suis réveillé ! » cracha-t-il avec mépris. La monstre rousse qui se tenait devant lui parut surprise durant quelques secondes, mais se reprit bien vite.  
  
« Et alors ? » ricana-t-elle en lui administrant une nouvelle claque avec un plaisir certain. Le jeune homme blond sentit ses poignets lui faire horriblement mal, tout comme ses chevilles. Il abandonna l'idée de se défaire de ses liens : il était enchaîné, et le moindre mouvement lui provoquait une douleur atroce.  
  
La monstre fit quelques pas devant lui, puis finit par s'arrêter en riant tout bas. « Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance, mon mignon, murmura-t-elle en approchant son visage très près du sien. La petite chef n'est pas la pour faire la loi. Sans elle, tu serais sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ça lui a coûté pas mal d'énergie, et elle n'est pas encore tout à fait remise. Quelle crétine : protéger un humain ! quel intérêt. ? »  
  
Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Sanzô et posa une main sur son torse.  
  
« .Mais tu es là, alors autant en profiter. tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
Elle se reçut un crachat en plein visage. L'essuyant vivement de la main avec rage, elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle eut jamais vu. Le jeune moine ouvrit la bouche et commença d'une voix grave, en détachant chaque mot :  
  
« Sois sûre d'une chose : Je vais te BUTER. »  
  
La femme éclata d'un rire cruel et l'attrapa sans ménagement par les cheveux : « Et tu crois me faire peur ? c'est MOI qui ai tout pouvoir ici, pauvre petit con ! tu auras beau me cracher dessus, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Alors ne fais pas trop le malin, si tu tiens à ce que tes amis te reconnaissent quand ils te reverront - s'ils te revoient un jour ! »  
  
Elle le lâcha brutalement, comme revenant soudain à la raison.  
  
« J'ai pas mal entendu parler de toi, et de ce que tu as fait à celles qui ont tenté de te manger. Mais je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de moyen de te libérer par toi-même de tes liens, et tes amis sont loin de te retrouver. bref, je peux faire absolument TOUT ce que je veux. Et je ne suis pas sotte. je sais que tout humain déteste la douleur, physique ou morale... Tu vas morfler ! »  
  
« Je te réserve vraiment une mort horrible. » lâcha-t-il, lui crachant une nouvelle fois à la figure avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait donner.  
  
Gardant son sourire, elle essuya toute souillure de son visage. Elle n'était pas comme la plupart des autres démones : elle savait se contrôler.  
  
« Je suis vraiment mal barré. » pensa-t-il en voyant la femme-monstre s'approcher une nouvelle fois, un rictus toujours présent sur les lèvres. Elle murmura avec satisfaction : « Puis quand j'aurai fini de m'amuser avec toi, je vais te manger. que dis-je, te déguster. petit à petit. ce sera très douloureux pour toi... Puis ce sera la fin. »  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'un revolver auquel on enlève le cran de sûreté.  
  
« TA fin, ordure. »  
  
Un seul coup tiré, qui ne rata pas sa cible. La démone rousse hurla, une balle en pleine tête, puis se désagrégea en un long cri d'agonie.  
  
« Je HAIS les insubordonnés. » lâcha la nouvelle venue pour elle-même. Sanzô reconnut la monstre qui avait tenté de le protéger des spectres, dans le temple. La « chef », semblait-il. Elle se déplaça difficilement, même si elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître. Dans sa main droite se trouvait le revolver anti-monstres de Sanzô. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé d'avoir échappé à l'autre femme, mais redoutait de se trouver devant un danger plus grand encore. Pourquoi était-il emprisonné ici ? Où étaient passés les fantômes ?  
  
« Je voulais la tuer moi-même. » soupira-t-il en la regardant s'approcher. Elle était vêtue d'un costume de guerrière assez sombre, agrémenté d'une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et étaient coiffés simplement. Elle portait un tatouage en forme de lune sur la joue gauche... Ses grands yeux noirs le fixèrent un instant puis, lorsqu'ils croisèrent les siens, se détournèrent avec gêne.  
  
« C'est à moi de juger les youkais qui sont sous mes ordres, commença-t- elle. Pas à toi, même si. tu aurais eu largement raison. »  
  
« Youkai » était le nom communément donné aux « monstres ». Il était certes moins négatif que ce dont on les qualifiait habituellement... Mais après les vagues de meurtres qu'avaient organisées les youkais il y a quelques temps de cela, les humains les appelaient bien plus souvent « démons » ou « monstres ».  
  
Elle considéra un instant le revolver, puis le rangea dans le holster qu'elle portait à la hanche. « Je ne vais pas te le rendre tout de suite. Simple précaution. Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu te retrouves ici, enchaîné. »  
  
Le silence de Sanzô l'incita à continuer de parler.  
  
« Déjà, je me présente. Je m'appelle Nekebia... Tu es dans une ancienne forteresse au milieu de la forêt de Shingo. Elle appartient aux youkais depuis peu. Ici sont entreposés des pierres sacrées éloignant les spectres. Ils sont de plus en plus agressifs ces temps-ci ! Ils ont senti ton aura et deviennent très audacieux. Certains sont même parvenus jusqu'à nos portes, mais ont vite été repoussés.  
  
Comment nous as-tu sortis de là. dans le temple ? intervint Sanzô.  
  
Davok, un ami, est arrivé à temps pour m'aider à éloigner les fantômes qui t'étouffaient. On a eu du mal. ils étaient des milliers à s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. On a fait le plus vite possible pour venir s'abriter ici. J'étais dans un sale état. J'imagine que les spectres sont rentrés chez eux, mais ils ne resteront pas tranquilles.  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?  
  
La monstre mit quelques temps avant de répondre à sa question.  
  
Tu n'es pas notre prisonnier. Tu es attaché parce que tu représentes un danger pour nous, c'est tout. On vient de me faire un rapport plus détaillé sur toi et tes compagnons. Il paraît que tu es quelqu'un d'impulsif et de violent.  
  
Faut juste pas me chercher.  
  
On sait jamais. Tu n'aimes pas les gens de notre race, et vu ta réputation de tueur de monstres, la haine est réciproque ! Alors tu risquerais pas mal de dangers à te balader en liberté dans le coin. »  
  
Elle fit quelques pas vers le terminal informatique implanté dans le mur de droite et appuya sur un bouton ovale. Elle attendit que ce dernier s'allume en un bip sonore, puis revint vers Sanzô.  
  
« Voilà. Logiquement quelqu'un devrait t'amener de la nourriture dans quelques minutes. Je vais rester là en attendant ; je n'aimerais pas que d'autres. « incidents ». se reproduisent. Et pour en revenir à ta question, je souhaiterais que tu nous aides. »  
  
Sanzô eut un sourire moqueur.  
  
« Moi, aider des monstres ? à tuer des humains, peut-être ? »  
  
La jeune femme croisa les bras et lui jeta un air grave et sérieux.  
  
« Non, bien sûr que non. A sauver la ville d'Undo, et ses gens. Il existe au plus profond des bois de Shingo un temple très ancien. D'après les légendes, il s'agirait du Temple des âmes. Celles des villageois sont piégées à l'intérieur !  
  
Il suffirait de les libérer pour qu'ils redeviennent vivants. et humains ? demanda le moine d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
C'est déjà une rude épreuve de passer la forêt, mais c'est faisable. Après, j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais entrée à l'intérieur, il y a de multiples portes scellées que seul l'élu peut ouvrir.  
  
Et l'élu.  
  
Ouais. C'est toi. »  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Gojô regarda ses amis et lut de l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Lui non plus n'était pas tranquille. Leurs adversaires étaient immenses. et les scrutaient, immobiles, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Leurs visages étaient dans la pénombre : impossible de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient exactement.  
  
« On a déjà battu plus effrayant que ça ! grogna le jeune homme. Approchons- nous : qu'on sache au moins à quoi ressemblent ces monstres avant de les tuer !. »  
  
Gokû fronça les sourcils et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
« Ils ne bougent pas. » remarqua-t-il au bout d'une minute d'attente. « C'est bizarre. » Gojô passa une main dans ses cheveux écarlates et soupira : « Allez, va pas me dire qu'ils sont trouillards au point de pas oser approcher. »  
  
Hakkai s'avança d'une dizaine de mètres, lentement, sous le regard inquiet des deux autres. Puis, soudain, il éclata de rire. Dragon blanc poussa un petit cri surpris.  
  
« Hein ? » souffla Gojô, qui comprenait de moins en moins. Gokû, lui, s'avança à son tour, puis eut la même réaction que Hakkai. Quand le jeune homme se décida à approcher de l'endroit où se tenaient ses amis, il s'aperçut que ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des adversaires étaient. des statues.  
  
« Eh ben. si je m'attendais à ça ! » laissa-t-il échapper avec un petit rire. « Des statues de pierre. elles sont grandes, quand même. Et c'est même pas des dieux. »  
  
Gokû examina les figures avec plus d'attention. Il s'agissait de reproductions de quatre guerriers humains, armés tous différemment : une lance, un sabre, un boomerang étrange et des gants renforcés. Leurs faces n'avaient pas une expression naturelle pour des statues. On aurait dit des êtres « figés » . certains semblaient terrifiés, d'autres menaçants.  
  
« Ils ont vraiment une sale gueule. » sortit le garçon en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il était intrigué par leur taille : plus de 3 mètres. pourquoi des gens auraient-ils construit en pleine ville des choses si peu esthétiques, ne représentant même pas des divinités ?  
  
« Eh, ça a peut-être rapport avec l'état étrange de cette ville, non ?» proposa tranquillement Hakkai en caressant Dragon Blanc qui se tenait sur son épaule.  
  
Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une petite bâtisse sombre, construite entre deux gros arbres morts, une vingtaine de mètres derrières les statues.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? » pensa-t-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Son ?il droit ne percevait presque plus rien : il ne pouvait s'en tenir qu'au gauche. Gojô remarqua aussi la petite maison délabrée, suivant le regard de Hakkai.  
  
« Allez, je devine ce que tu veux faire ! lui lança-t-il. Tu veux aller voir dans cette vieille baraque ? à mon avis, tu n'y trouveras rien de plus que des débris et des poteries cassées. » Il réalisa soudainement une chose.  
  
« Eh ? mais c'est la seule maison ouverte que l'on ai vue jusqu'à présent ! »  
  
Hakkai acquieça.  
  
« Et c'est bien ça qui m'intrigue... »  
  
Il rappela Gokû qui était resté à contempler les statues.  
  
« C'est des humains, lâcha ce dernier. Mais ça peut être aussi des youkais portant un contrôleur d'apparence... »  
  
Gojô eut un petit ricanement moqueur.  
  
« Et depuis quand t'as appris à réfléchir, bakasaru ? »  
  
Gokû s'apprêta à répondre, mais une brise glacée sur son visage lui rappela que la fraîcheur du matin commençait à arriver, et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé Sanzô. Son c?ur se serra à nouveau. Tout, tout sauf le perdre...  
  
Gojô, étonné du silence du garçon, comprit bien vite et préféra se taire. Après quelques secondes, il déclara cependant : « Eh, on ferait mieux de visiter un peu plus le coin, non ? on va le trouver. »  
  
Il lui sourit d'un air un peu crispé, et Gokû apprécia le geste. Gojô passait son temps à le taquiner, mais il savait aussi se comporter en grand frère compréhensif quand il le voulait... sous ses airs de frimeur, se cachait quelqu'un d'assez sensible qui n'hésitait jamais à venir en aide aux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment Sanzô mais au fond de lui, il s'agissait tout de même d'un ami. Au mauvais caractère, soit - mais un ami quand même.  
  
Hakkai envoya Dragon blanc en éclaireur, pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de suspect autour de la petite bâtisse qu'ils allaient explorer. L'animal revint avec un petit cri assuré, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun danger n'était présent dans les environs. Pour l'instant.  
  
Légèrement en avance sur les autres, le jeune homme brun ouvrit un peu plus la porte entrouverte de la cabane. Elle grinça de tous ses gonds en un bruit sinistre. Quelques mètres derrière, Gojô grommela : « Hakkai ! qu'est- ce que tu fous, n'allume pas d'aura ici ! tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ? ! »  
  
Hakkai se retourna, incrédule.  
  
« Mais... ne n'ai allumé aucune aura !»  
  
Gokû regarda attentivement la cabane. Entre les planches du premier étage de la maison filtrait une faible lumière...  
  
« Et puis comment aurais-tu voulu qu'il allume de la lumière au premier étage alors qu'il est devant la porte ? »  
  
Gojô resta incrédule.  
  
« Mais...mais... j'en sais rien moi ! qui ça peut être d'autre ? »  
  
Lourd silence.  
  
Puis soudain, une pensée commune.  
  
« SANZO ? ! ! »  
  
Négligeant tout danger possible, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bâtisse de bois, grimpèrent les escaliers usés aussi vite qu'ils le purent - Gokû devançant ses amis - et stoppèrent net à l'entrée du premier étage. Une porte était ouverte sur une salle légèrement éclairée. Il s'agissait d'une lampe à pétrole. Une forme courbée était installée juste devant...  
  
Quand elle se retourna, les trois youkais eurent un frisson d'horreur.  
  
Ce n'était pas Sanzô.  
  
Ce visage, pâle, légèrement bleuté comme celui d'un spectre, était celui d'une femme brune, vieille, ridée. Elle semblait sèche, comme si toute vie avait été drainée de ses veines... Ses cheveux longs tombaient sans grâce sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs semblaient implorer de l'aide, devenant parfois translucides, tout comme son corps semblait sculpté dans la brume. A son cou se trouvait un pendentif étrange, et sur sa joue... un tatouage à forme lunaire. 


	2. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes, chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Droit au désastre  
  
Nekebia tentait désespérément de contenir sa fureur devant Morène, le chef suprême des youkais de la forteresse. Il essuya la lame de son épée tachée de sang et sourit méchamment.  
  
« J'ai HORREUR que l'on me manque de respect. »  
  
Sanzô resta silencieux, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au visage. Une longue entaille lui barrait désormais la joue gauche, juste en dessous de l'?il. Le sang coulait maintenant le long de son visage pour venir tomber sur sa robe de moine.  
  
Morène voulait des excuses, des supplications, ou même d'autres paroles insolentes pour pouvoir punir à nouveau. Il eut un rictus cruel. Après tout, il n'avait même pas besoin de ça pour punir s'il lui en prenait l'envie.  
  
« Il est précieux ! » lui lança la youkai brune en voyant son supérieur brandir à nouveau son épée.  
  
Celui-ci s'arrêta, surpris.  
  
« Allons, Nekebia... grommela-t-il sur un ton de dégoût. Ne vas pas me dire que tu es devenue faible au point de tomber amoureuse d'un humain ? »  
  
La jeune femme rougit en s'apercevant de la façon dont son maître avait interprété les choses. Elle répliqua : « Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! »  
  
Morène soupira et jeta un regard méprisant au jeune bonze.  
  
« Il y a des regards qui disent bien plus que des paroles... » Il s'arrêta. « Plus je te connais, Nekebia, plus je constate que tu n'arriveras jamais à renier tes origines. »  
  
Sanzô ignorait de quoi pouvait parler le monstre. Les clans se reconnaissaient souvent aux tatouages portés par leurs membres, et ici seule Nekebia portait le signe lunaire. Pourtant, il avait remarqué des tatouages très divers marquant les visages des youkais de la forteresse. La communauté qui vivait ici était constituée de nombreux clans différents... tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.  
  
« Il est le seul à pouvoir ouvrir les portes du Temple des âmes... » déclara la youkai. Morène ricana.  
  
« Mais rien ne dit qu'il doit être totalement INTACT lorsqu'il ouvrira ces portes » répondit-il.  
  
« Mais ça n'apportera strictement rien de le maltraiter, répliqua la guerrière. Il sauvera les âmes des villageois et tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Etre respectueux envers lui est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse faire pour qu'il convienne de nous aider. »  
  
L'imposant monstre éclata d'un grand rire, et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais parurent se hérisser sous l'effet d'une profonde colère, totalement contradictoire.  
  
« Respectueux ! mais où as-tu appris ce mot, petite sotte ? chez tes amis les humains ? chez tes amis les vermines ? Une fois redevenus vivants, ils constitueront un bon garde manger. Ton plan de Grand réveil n'a que ce point de positif. »  
  
Nekebia sentit ses mains trembler de fureur. Elle en avait marre de jouer la pauvre petite guerrière recueillie. Cette façade, elle l'avait face aux youkais d'ici, parce que dans le coin, il valait mieux se taire que de protester, obéir que de se rebeller, même si elle détestait ça. Les insolents étaient vite éliminés. Et c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver au moine si elle ne faisait rien.  
  
Elle décida cependant de mettre encore une nouvelle fois ses vraies pensées de côté, pour aller dans le sens de Morène afin d'éviter que tout cela ne se retourne contre elle. Et contre son protégé. Il fallait s'écraser une dernière fois pour tenter d'être libre après, une fois sortie de la forteresse...  
  
Elle regarda Sanzô, qui n'avait pas bougé. Morène ne semblait pas encore savoir ce qu'il allait réellement faire de lui, mais une chose était sûre : il allait lui rendre la vie infernale si Nekebia ne parvenait pas à les tenir loin l'un de l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle parte en mission pour retrouver le temple, et Sanzô devait l'accompagner. C'était une bonne excuse pour tenir Morène à distance. Le chef des youkais ne viendrait pas avec eux, il se devait de rester à la forteresse pour diriger ses « soldats ». Mais elle avait peur de perdre le peu de confiance que lui accordait le moine...  
  
« Je dois partir dès demain » annonça-t-elle à Morène. « Et je prends le bonze avec moi. J'emmène aussi Davok, Lowen et Videl. Qui sait ce qui nous attend dans cette maudite forêt... »  
  
Les traits du grand youkai s'affermirent et une expression dure s'afficha sur son visage.  
  
« Tu veux sauver ces humains...  
  
(Non, je veux juste qu'ils voient de leurs yeux l'ampleur des dégâts qu'ils ont fini par causer...) Oui, en quelque sorte.  
  
Et le peuple youkai pourra-t-il aller en manger quelques-uns ? nous devons survivre.  
  
(Oh oui, mangez-en autant que vous voudrez, ils sont cruels et corrompus jusqu'à l'os...) Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Les youkais peuvent manger autre chose...  
  
Tu leur ressemble trop, à ces humains, Nekebia !  
  
(Tu es en train de m'insulter, là, vieux tyran !) Les youkais aussi savent éprouver la compassion, vous semblez l'oublier... »  
  
Nekebia eut un frisson d'horreur. Ça recommençait. Cette autre voix qui lui soufflait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait réellement... mais elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Peut-être que cette autre voix, c'était son « autre » personnalité. Celle qu'elle tentait d'étouffer depuis si longtemps... elle avait cru y arriver, mais une nouvelle fois, les évènements lui prouvaient le contraire. C'était comme si elle était habitée par deux êtres distincts. Mais elle ne savait rien de « l'autre ». C'était le seul vestige de son passé... un jour, elle avait été recueillie par un groupe de youkais. Ils l'avaient trouvée évanouie dans la forêt, et personne ne savait d'où elle venait, ni comment elle s'appelait. Elle était amnésique... Davok avait pris soin d'elle et lui avait donné un nom. En langage de la région, « Nekebia » signifiait « la fleur qui renaît », tout comme elle, qui avait recommencé une vie nouvelle tout en ayant tout oublié de son existence précédente.  
  
Mais si cette « autre voix » venait de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son passé, alors elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Car toute cette haine contre les humains n'était pas issue du hasard... il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'horrible. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger ces humains qui avaient dû lui causer tant de torts... Morène savait des choses sur ses origines qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais il ne lui parlait de rien... un jour, elle devrait le questionner là-dessus, bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle eût osé aborder le sujet, il détournait toujours habilement la conversation... Elle devait partir à la recherche de la vérité, mais c'était peut-être ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Et elle en était consciente.  
  
Elle fit signe à Sanzô de se retirer, et attendit qu'il quittât la pièce pour sortir à son tour. Morène lui lança :  
  
« Pas de gaffes lors de cette mission. D'accord ? je veux que vous reveniez tous en un seul morceau... »  
  
Il parut hésiter et finit sa phrase : « ...sauf le bonze. Lui, une fois la mission finie, je ne le verrai plus que comme de la simple nourriture. Si tu y tiens, garde bien les yeux dessus. Le petit oiseau risque bien vite de se faire dévorer dans ce monde de félins... »  
  
Nekebia ne répondit pas et claqua la porte. Le lourd silence qui suivit lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose : qu'allait-elle dire à Sanzô ? c'est elle qui l'avait amené là, et il avait été blessé par sa faute. Non, c'était Morène l'unique fautif... mais le moine ne risquait pas de le voir sous cet angle là.  
  
« Viens, l'infirmerie est par là. » dit la jeune youkai, brisant le silence. Sanzô eut un soupir de mépris et répondit : « Pour qui me prends- tu ? j'ai pas à me faire soigner pour si peu. Et je n'ai pas confiance en tes... collègues. » Il croisa son regard gêné et ajouta : « Ni en toi, d'ailleurs. »  
  
Nekebia sourit et répliqua sur un ton sarcastique : « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'avoir confiance en qui que ce soit, ici. Ton avis, je m'en fous... mais sache que si nous sommes tous youkais, nous ne sommes pas pour autant tous des monstres. » Sanzô haussa les épaules, en regardant partir la jeune femme par le couloir nord. Elle finit par lui lancer un « Et alors ? suis-moi ! » énervé, et le bonze obéit à contrec?ur. De toute façon, il était en plein territoire ennemi. Si cette youkai avait besoin de ses pouvoirs, alors il ne risquait rien tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Pendant un certain temps...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Les trois compagnons reculèrent de quelques pas. La vieille créature ne semblait pas bouger - peut-être en était-elle incapable ? - et Hakkai se décida à parler :  
  
« Excusez-nous... vous êtes la première personne que nous voyons dans ce village, et... »  
  
La bouche ridée de la femme s'ouvrit et quelques paroles lentes s'en échappèrent : « C'est faux. Vous avez croisé Mafel... »  
  
Sa main osseuse chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son lourd manteau et en ressortit une carte, qu'elle retourna. Gojô retint un cri de surprise : la carte représentait un joueur de flûte aux allures médiévales, et les mots « Mafel, le joueur de flûte » étaient inscrits en écriture gothique sur le bas.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que... » balbutia Gokû, en se rappelant le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient croisé dans la ville fantôme. « ...un shikigami ? »  
  
La vieille femme ricana doucement et répondit : « Non, les cartes, toujours les cartes... personne n'y croit mais tout le monde en voit les effets... ils n'y ont pas cru. Ils sont morts. »  
  
Hakkai fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles semblant dénuées de sens. Qui était cette femme ? elle paraissait bien vivante, mais une aura de mort se dégageait d'elle. Etait-elle la cause de l'enfer qu'avait dû vivre cette ville ? il la regarda le fixer. « Qui êtes-vous ? » lança-t-il, un peu paniqué.  
  
Elle prit une nouvelle carte et la lui tendit, face cachée. Hakkai recula.  
  
« Je ne participerai pas à votre petit jeu avant que vous ne répondiez à ma question » continua le jeune homme. La femme sourit mystérieusement.  
  
« C'est ma réponse » souffla-t-elle.  
  
Hakkai jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, qui n'étaient pas plus rassurés que lui. Finalement, il retourna la carte. « Saphar, Le Souvenir » lut le jeune homme à haute voix. L'illustration représentait une créature mi-humaine, mi-spectre, avec d'un côté une orbe de vie et de l'autre une orbe de mort. La main humaine portait un linge blanc et la main spectre un couteau ensanglanté...  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » lança Gojô d'un air menaçant.  
  
La vieille femme eut un petit rire.  
  
« C'est moi, Saphar. Le souvenir qui succède aux deux Versions. La première n'est plus, et la seconde est loin...  
  
Arrête de parler par énigmes, sorcière ! s'exclama Gojô. Que s'est-il passé dans cette ville ? c'est toi qui a fait ça ?  
  
Sorcière ? je n'ai que trop entendu ce mot de la bouche de ceux qui me rejetaient... Mais ceux qui ont fait de cette ville ce qu'elle est, vous les avez déjà rencontrés... moi, je suis ici pour témoigner et pour garder les choses en ordre.  
  
Les trois statues, dans la ville... vous parlez de ça ? demanda Gokû.  
  
La vieille femme sortit une nouvelle carte et lui tendit. « Cerbère, le monstre Triple » lut le garçon avec difficulté.  
  
Il releva la tête, incrédule. « Bah, je leur trouvais un air humain, moi. » lui dit-il, étonné.  
  
Gojô donna un petit coup sur la tête du garçon. « Evidemment, ils étaient humains ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est juste une image, une vision des choses. »  
  
« Aaah. » fit Gokû, rassuré. Il remarqua la teinte étrangement sombre qu'avait la carte.  
  
« Pourquoi est-elle si foncée ? » demanda-t-il. La femme ne le regarda pas et répondit presque inaudiblement : « Elle fut noire après l'avoir scellée par les cendres sacrées.mais l'éclaircissement que je lui vois de jour en jour n'annonce rien de bon. Ils vont se réveiller bientôt. »  
  
Un frisson sembla la parcourir. Jetant un ?il à la vieille femme, Gokû s'aperçut qu'elle étalait une dizaine de cartes devant elle, les mélangeant d'une façon semblant bien définie. Elle attendit quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils. Elle tira une carte se trouvant au milieu de la rosace qu'elle avait formée. La retournant, elle parut tout d'abord étonnée, puis esquissa un faible sourire. Ses doigts s'attardèrent quelques instants sur le papier, puis s'en détachèrent soudain comme s'il se mettait à la brûler.  
  
Elle la posa devant les trois jeunes hommes. Elle représentait un ange d'or tenant la main d'un ange noir. Les mots « Zahle, le bon chemin » pouvaient s'y lire.  
  
Sans prendre la peine d'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, elle présenta trois cartes à ses visiteurs.  
  
« Prenez-en chacun une. Votre quête sera longue et dangereuse... Quand vous sentirez que le moment d'être aidés est venu, utilisez les cartes. Elles renferment de la magie. Mais jusque là, ne les regardez SURTOUT pas.»  
  
Ils obéirent, et attendirent qu'elle en dise plus. Ce qu'elle fit.  
  
« Votre ami. je vois dans les cartes qu'il va vers un danger certain. Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps pour le sauver. »  
  
Gokû fronça les sourcils et s'exclama : « Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'il est en danger, alors dites-nous où il est au lieu de raconter des horreurs ! »  
  
La vieille femme lui montra une autre carte.  
  
C'était une porte laissant s'échapper des monstres plus difformes les uns que les autres, et devant se tenaient l'ange d'or vu précédemment, accompagné cette fois d'un ange mi-blanc, mi-noir. « Mei, la liberation »  
  
« Je l'ai senti tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Je vais vous expliquer. Votre ami le moine est un Elu. Lui seul a les pouvoirs magiques nécessaires pour ouvrir les portes du Temple des âmes. Dans ce temple ont été enfermées les âmes de tous les villageois, qui rôdent désormais dans la ville sous forme de spectres. Le moine a été recueilli par des youkais. Ils veulent libérer les âmes pour que les villageois redeviennent humains, bref, un garde-manger. Par chance, il est accompagné par. un être dont je tairai le nom.mais qui est aussi bien capable de le sauver que de le détruire. Ils marchent en ce moment même au c?ur de la forêt de Shingo. S'ils arrivent vivants ne serait-ce que jusqu'aux portes du temple, ils pourront s'estimer heureux. Hélas, ils croient que libérer les âmes des villageois vont leur rendre leur humanité, et que tout redeviendra comme avant. mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que les âmes vont s'incarner directement dans leurs spectres respectifs, et rien ne dit qu'ils redeviendront humains. Ils deviendront le miroir même de leur âme. »  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes la regardèrent, atterrés. Hakkai demanda : « .et alors ? »  
  
La femme ferma les yeux douloureusement et continua : « .Je les connaissais, ces gens-là, quand ils vivaient encore ici paisiblement. Ils étaient méchants, intolérants, avares.Ils seront condamnés à vivre sous leur nouvelle forme. Ce qu'ils sont intérieurement. des Démons. »  
  
Top of Form 1 


	3. Saiyuki Le réveil des âmes chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : La Forêt Maléfique  
  
Gojô regarda la vielle femme et dit : « Mais alors, qu'est-ce que l'on devrait faire ? Si j'ai bien compris, il faudra battre les trois hommes de pierre quand ils se réveilleront, il faut sauver Sanzô et aussi empêcher les youkais d'ouvrir le temple rempli d'âmes. Tout ça en même temps ?»  
  
La voyante se courba un peu plus sur elle-même et répondit : « Non. Il faut choisir. Tout en même temps, ce n'est pas possible. »  
  
Gokû se dressa et serra fort les poings. « Alors, s'exclama-t-il, allons sauver Sanzô. Et puis si on le trouve à temps, on lui dira de ne pas ouvrir le temple.  
  
Ne négligez pas les trois porteurs de chaos, rappela la femme. Ils sont très puissants. et si vous partez sans les combattre, vous les aurez dans le dos. Ils vous suivront et feront tout pour tuer la seule personne qui peut ouvrir les portes sacrées du Temple des âmes...  
  
Raison de plus pour retrouver Sanzô !  
  
Vous m'avez mal comprise. soupira la vieille femme. Si vous allez à sa rencontre, vous devrez affronter la forêt maléfique, dont vous n'êtes pas sûrs de ressortir vivants, quelque soit votre force. C'est une forêt à l'esprit démoniaque qui sait exploiter les faiblesses mentales et physiques de ses ennemis. elle ne vous loupera pas. Vous êtes forts mais chacun de vous a au moins une faille importante. De plus. si par miracle vous retrouvez le moine, il vous faudra affronter sûrement les redoutables youkais qui l'accompagnent.  
  
Pfff, ça, c'est du gâteau. laissa échapper Gojô en se mettant les mains dans les poches.  
  
La voyante le regarda d'un air méprisant et soupira.  
  
Oh toi, l'esprit de la forêt se régalera de toutes les failles que tu lui apporteras. Tu es vraiment trop sûr de toi. enfin bon, passons. Et donc, après la forêt et les youkais, il vous faudra affronter les trois porteurs du chaos qui se seront réveillés entre-temps. Ils ont su décimer une ville entière : alors imaginez. un combat DANS la forêt maléfique, contre les youkais ET contre les trois cruautés, vous êtes sûrs de ne pas en revenir. Ou sous forme de viande hâchée. Les combattre tous séparément me paraît plus sage, mais après tout. ce sont vos vies, je ne fais que donner des conseils. J'en avais donné aux villageois. Mais ils ne m'ont pas écoutée. Regardez ce qu'ils sont devenus. »  
  
Les trois jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux, leur carte à la main. Ils  
semblaient visiblement désorientés par les paroles de la vieille femme.  
cette dernière tira deux nouvelles cartes et les retourna. Elle fronça  
les sourcils sans rien dire devant « Carmen, l'omniprésente  
insaisissable » ,  
et parut plus sombre encore en constatant que la deuxième carte était  
« Lunar, les sens mêlés »  
  
Elle releva les yeux vers ses visiteurs et leur dit : « Les cartes ne  
sont pas bonnes, mais je peux en tirer une autre si vous voulez. Elle  
peut aussi bien vous sauver que vous perdre, attention. »  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent, et finirent par faire signe à la voyante  
de retourner une autre carte. Lentement, presque avec angoisse, elle  
retourna celle qui se trouvait tout en haut de la rosace. La considérant  
un instant, devant l'air anxieux des jeunes hommes, elle prit un air  
perplexe. La carte représentait une forme sombre semblant se confondre  
dans des arbres étrangement dessinés, sous un clair de lune.  
« Sirgus, le chasseur nocturne »  
  
Hakkai passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et regarda Dragon blanc qui  
se tenait sagement sur son épaule. « Eh bien, Hakuryu. soupira-t-il. Nous  
n'avons pas de chance avec les cartes, pour une fois. »  
  
La femme toussota et murmura : « Je connais très mal Sirgus. Je ne sais  
s'il est bon ou mauvais, mais une chose est sûre : restez sur vos gardes.  
Les chasseurs nocturnes sont en général des êtres dont on connaît mal la  
nature : ombres, démons, que sais-je. mais ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.  
Je suis incapable de vous en dire plus, hélas. »  
  
Voyant les compagnons toujours immobiles, elle continua : « Il serait  
temps pour vous de partir. Grand temps. Soyez prêts à affronter le pire,  
et gardez en mémoire l'image de cet ami moine à qui vous semblez tenir  
tant... J'espère que vos pensées pour lui vous permettront de tenir  
jusqu'au bout. et que si par miracle vous le sauvez, les yeux de son c?ur  
lui montreront qui il faut remercier, et pourquoi. »  
  
Sur ce, la voyante devint de plus en plus floue aux yeux des trois amis,  
et finit par devenir totalement transparente.  
  
« Tu.tu as vu ? » s'exclama Gokû en tirant la manche de Hakkai. « Elle a  
disparu ! que. ? »  
  
Le jeune homme brun plissa les yeux et souffla tout bas : « Je crois que  
l'on ne devrait pas s'éterniser. La forêt de Shingo dont elle nous a  
parlé, et où semblent se trouver Sanzô et ses ravisseurs, se trouve juste  
derrière le village. Au nord. Elle était indiquée sur les cartes que  
j'avais consultées . En route ! »  
  
Gojô et Gokû suivirent Hakkai dans l'escalier, et finirent par sortir de  
la vieille maison. Le vent au-dehors s'était calmé, mais l'aube qui  
aurait dû se lever n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il faisait noir. La lune  
était apparue à travers de sombres nuages, et éclairait quelque peu le  
chemin des trois youkais. Un hurlement de bête nocturne se fit entendre  
au-delà de la ville, et semblait provenir de l'étendue noire de la forêt.  
  
« Marche plus vite ou c'est moi qui vais te marcher dessus, bakasaru ! »  
grogna Gojô.  
  
« Tais-toi, sale kappa ! » répondit Gokû en faisant mine de marcher  
encore plus lentement.  
  
« T'as qu'à passer à côté si tu veux aller plus vite », continua-t-il en  
fixant de ses grands yeux dorés ceux de son compagnon.  
  
« Un peu de calme. leur lança Hakkai qui avait quelques mètres d'avance.  
N'oubliez pas que Sanzô est en danger. Il faut aller le plus vite qu'on  
peut. cette route est trop étroite pour y aller en jeep. Dépêchons-nous !  
Il n'est plus l'heure des disputes. »  
  
Gokû trouvait que le rôle du chef allait très mal au jeune homme, mais  
son c?ur se serra en pensant que Sanzô était peut-être en train de se  
battre à l'heure qu'il était, ou. peut-être même.  
  
Gojô et Hakkai virent le garçon piquer un sprint vers la forêt noire, les  
dépassant à toute allure. « Eh !!! » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux  
rouges. Il regarda son autre compagnon et tous deux s'échangèrent un  
regard entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils couraient eux aussi à  
toute vitesse sur les traces de Gokû.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sanzô sentit le vent monter à nouveau. Ses cheveux blonds flottèrent un  
instant dans la brise, et Nekebia se surprit à le regarder. Elle se  
sentit rougir, mais ne parvint pas tout de suite à détourner le regard.  
Avec ses habits clairs et ses cheveux dorés, elle se dit que si les anges  
existaient, ils devaient sûrement ressembler à ça... Même la couleur  
violette de ses yeux semblait irréelle. Marchant un peu en retrait par  
rapport à lui, elle pouvait le regarder - ou le surveiller - à sa guise,  
mais répugnait à le considérer comme un prisonnier.  
  
Davok, lui, ouvrait la marche. De temps en temps, il faisait s'arrêter le  
groupe lorsqu'un danger semblait proche. C'était un grand youkai aux  
cheveux longs et blancs, pourtant jeune, et à l'imposante musculature. Il  
était beaucoup plus expérimenté que la jeune capitaine, et scrutait  
chaque recoin de forêt qu'ils traversaient. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus se  
posaient de temps en temps sur la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle  
allait bien. Nekebia s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir impliqué dans cette  
affaire. La mission était des plus périlleuses, et ils risquaient de ne  
jamais en revenir. Davok avait tant fait pour elle, et elle. elle  
l'emmenait en quelque sorte à la mort. D'un autre côté, en apprenant  
qu'elle partait pour le Temple des âmes, il aurait absolument tenu à  
l'accompagner.  
  
La jeune youkai n'était cependant pas une novice en matière de  
commandement ou de combat. Le respect était dur à acquérir lorsque l'on  
vivait dans une telle communauté de youkais, mais elle avait su peu à peu  
imposer la crainte grâce à ses exploits militaires. Morène lui donnait  
sans hésitation la tête des missions les plus périlleuses. à vrai dire,  
lorsque arrivait un combat, elle perdait toute sa réserve habituelle. Il  
arrivait qu'elle passe quelques jours seule dans les bois pour se  
perfectionner dans ce qu'elle adorait le plus : l'art nécromancien. Des  
morts, il y en avait eu dans ces forêts ! victimes de bêtes sauvages ou  
de mauvais sorts, il était fréquent de trouver des squelettes jonchant le  
sol. Les cadavres étaient plus rares. Les charognards avaient un don pour  
les détecter et en faire leur pâture.  
  
« STOP ! » cria Davok d'un voix forte. Tandis que les youkais  
s'arrêtaient, étonnés, Sanzô poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, cette fois ? lança-t-il. Encore un bruit  
suspect ? une bête sauvage ? on va pas s'arrêter tous les vingt mètres à  
chaque coup que tu entends quelque chose. »  
  
Devant l'air réprobateur de Videl, Sanzô continua :  
  
« .Après tout, c'est votre problème. Mais à force de ralentir, on va  
finir par marcher à reculons. »  
  
Lowen lança un regard à Nekebia, semblant dire : « Je peux le frapper ? »  
  
Cette dernière, à la grande surprise de tous, éclata de rire.  
  
« Tu m'amuses, le bonze. Je m'ennuierais sans toi. » Davok parut blessé  
par la remarque de la jeune femme, d'autant plus que la moquerie du moine  
lui était adressée.  
  
Elle continua d'un ton sarcastique, s'adressant à Sanzô : « Cette fois,  
ce sera plus marrant qu'une simple bête sauvage. J'ai senti aussi une  
présence. c'est grand, gros, et.mort. Davok, brûle l'énorme buisson que  
tu vois devant toi. »  
  
Le grand youkai s'exécuta et forma une boule de feu qui alla s'écraser  
contre les végétaux quelques mètres devant lui. Un hurlement strident se  
fit entendre au milieu des flammes, et des feuilles volèrent. L'arbre à  
leur gauche sembla soudain trembler, comme si une bête furieuse lui  
donnait de violents coups. Puis un deuxième arbre trembla, suivit de  
plusieurs autres, qui finirent par s'arracher dans un craquement  
sinistre.  
  
Sanzô porta machinalement la main à son revolver, mais stoppa son geste.  
« S'ils font des conneries, pensa-t-il, ils n'ont qu'à les réparer seuls.  
Les suivre me fait suffisamment chier comme ça pour que je les aide en  
plus du reste. »  
  
Il croisa les bras et jeta un ?il au-dessus de lui. Le ciel n'était plus  
visible, caché par les épais feuillages des arbres. Impossible de savoir  
si le jour s'était levé ou pas. Il aurait dû, mais cette forêt maléfique  
semblait toujours être plongée dans les ténèbres, de jour comme de nuit.  
  
« Ca..Capitaine. » balbutia Videl, tremblant, voyant que les fourrés  
bougeaient de plus en plus. « Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas  
dangereux ? »  
  
Nekebia le regarda d'un air ravi : « Pas dangereux ? Je n'ai jamais rien  
dit de tel.»  
  
Videl la regarda avancer vers le feu, horrifié. Elle sembla fouiller dans  
la sacoche qu'elle tenait à sa ceinture, en sortit une poignée de poudre  
scintillante et la jeta sur les flammes. Elles s'éteignirent soudain avec  
un bruit étrange, et furent remplacés par une aura blanche. Les  
hurlements bestiaux ne stoppèrent pas pour autant, et les chocs sourds  
qui se faisaient entendre à une allure frénétique indiquaient que la  
créature, folle de rage, se heurtait à tous les arbres aux alentours,  
mais ne semblait pas quitter la zone.  
  
Sanzô jeta un regard inquiet à la forme sombre qui commençait à  
apparaître irrégulièrement par dessus les taillis.  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si mort que ça... » lâcha-t-il comme  
pour lui-même. La capitaine l'entendit cependant et répliqua : « Bien sûr  
que si, c'est mort. Mais être mort ne veut pas dire être inactif. » Elle  
commença une incantation dans une langue étrange et une aura verte se  
forma peu à peu autour d'elle. Celle-ci se matérialisa et prit la forme  
d'un sceptre, que Nekebia prit vivement en main. Il brillait vivement et  
émettait une lumière diffuse autour de lui. Elle attendit quelques  
secondes, mais n'entendant soudain plus aucun bruit, finit par relâcher  
sa position de défense. Le sceptre toucha alors le sol, qui trembla à son  
contact.  
  
Nekebia fit un bond en arrière et s'exclama : « Eh ! mais c'est quoi  
ce. ? »  
En effet, la terre sembla s'ouvrir à l'endroit précis où l'énergie verte  
l'avait touchée, et une main sortit du sol.  
  
Entendant le cliquetis caractéristique d'armes que l'on prépare, la jeune  
femme fit signe aux autres de ne pas s'approcher.  
  
Ce fut un bras, puis une tête, et enfin le corps tout entier d'un  
squelette qui apparut. Il portait encore un casque et des bottes usées.  
Il lui manquait un bras. Avec sa main valide, il se tâta le front.  
  
Devant les regards sidérés des êtres se tenant devant lui, à part  
Nekebia, il crut bon de se présenter :  
  
« B..bonjour. je m'appelle Kersh Natar, enchanté. » regardant les airs  
stupéfaits des autres, il ajouta faiblement : « .ça a pas l'air  
réciproque. »  
  
Nekebia sourit et le rassura : « Pardonne-les. Ils voient rarement des  
morts. Nous sommes youkais et. (elle jeta un regard à Sanzô, qui  
regardait la scène avec scepticisme). et il y a aussi un humain parmi  
nous. Je t'ai réveillé par erreur, je suis désolée. »  
Le mort scruta de ses orbites vides la pénombre du bois et s'exclama,  
étonné : « Tiens ? si je me souviens bien, j'ai tué un dragon-ogre dans  
le coin. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a arraché mon bras droit. » soupira-t-  
il en regardant d'un air attristé l'emplacement de ses os manquants. « Je  
l'ai quand même abattu, mais j'avais perdu trop de sang, je suis mort  
juste après. Et dire que je voulais rapporter mon exploit à la maison. »  
  
Davok planta soudain sa lance énergétique dans le sol et lança d'un ton  
grave : « Nekebia ! si c'est un dragon-ogre que nous venons de réveiller  
par le feu, nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner ici. Ceux qui en ont  
déjà vus ne sont jamais revenus. »  
Le squelette posa sa main gauche fièrement sur son torse et dit : « J'ai  
failli, quand même. Un peu de considération. »  
  
Nekebia fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que la bête était énorme, mais  
pas autant qu'un Dragon-ogre. Ces animaux ailés, de plus de quatre mètres  
de haut et dotés de puissantes mâchoires n'étaient vraiment pas le genre  
de rencontres à faire. De plus, il s'agissait d'un sort maléfique jeté à  
un dragon pour lui donner la cruauté d'un ogre. Cela créait de véritables  
abominations, constituées de membres inégaux et multiples. Bien souvent,  
quatre bras griffus.  
  
Le squelette ajouta : « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce genre de bêtes,  
même mortes, ne s'attaquent pas aux autres créatures sombres. Les youkais  
n'ont aucune peur à avoir par exemple. Les dragon-ogres savent sentir ça.  
Pour les humains, par contre. »  
  
Sanzô tourna les yeux vers un amas de ronces où quelque chose avait  
semblé bouger. Armant son revolver, il tira trois fois. Cela ne sembla  
pas avoir touché quoi que ce soit. Cependant, les immenses végétaux  
tremblèrent à nouveau.  
  
Il pensa soudain à Gokû, Hakkai et Gojô, qui devaient être tranquillement  
au village, le cherchant peut-être. Ils auraient peu de chances de le  
trouver, à ce train là. la forêt était immense et ils n'avaient pas pris  
les sentiers tracés.  
  
« Et c'est moi qui me retrouve encore dans le merdier. » pensa-t-il  
amèrement. Déjà, il ne comptait pas aider les youkais à capturer les  
humains dont les âmes allaient être libérées. Il s'arrangerait bien pour  
tuer le clan de Morène s'il représentait une menace pour lui et pour les  
autres humains. Il n'aimait pas jouer les justiciers, mais il n'aimait  
surtout pas, mais alors surtout pas s'écraser devant les autres. Le chef  
des youkais était sorti en quelque sorte victorieux de leur dernière  
rencontre, et le jeune homme s'arrangerait qu'il sorte mort de la  
prochaine.  
  
Voyant que quelque chose continuait bel et bien à se mouvoir dans l'amas  
de ronces géantes, Sanzô pesta avec colère contre les youkais et les  
monstres en général. Lowen et Videl eurent du mal à ne pas soulever  
l'insulte, et se contentèrent de le regarder avec haine, jusqu'à ce que  
les végétaux bougèrent à nouveau, mais ce coup-ci beaucoup plus  
violemment que la dernière fois.  
  
« Je pourrais utiliser le pouvoir de mon sutra » suggéra le bonze en  
lançant un regard à Nekebia qui se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui.  
Mais Nekebia ne l'écoutait pas. Tout comme les autres youkais, elle  
fixait, livide et horrifiée, quelque chose derrière Sanzô.  
  
Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que d'énormes pattes velues et  
griffues se refermèrent sur lui, et qu'un hurlement infernal se déchaîna,  
finissant en un ricanement cruel. Sanzô sentit ses os craquer sous la  
pression insupportable. Relevant la tête, il vit un ?il unique jaunâtre  
et immonde qui le fixait, et une bouche hideuse garnies de centaines de  
dents s'ouvrir pour l'engouffrer. 


	4. Saiyuki Le réveil des âmes chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : L'Antre de la dryade  
  
L'?il horrible le fixait, mais il n'arrivait bientôt plus à le voir. Sa vue se troublait, son corps tout entier lui faisait horriblement mal sous l'atroce pression de la main du monstre. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il attende l'aide des autres. Regardant vers le bas, il s'aperçut cependant que Nekebia cherchait un moyen de le tirer de là. Le sceptre vert qu'elle tenait encore à la main était trop dangereux pour qu'elle le lance : s'il atteignait le bonze. Elle lança soudain un regard au squelette qui se tenait à côté d'elle.  
  
« Eh, toi ! » lui cria-t-elle. « Ils ont un point faible, ces trucs là ? »  
  
Le mort réfléchit à toute allure et, voyant le dragon-ogre hésiter avant de manger sa victime, déclara : « Son ?il. oui, il faut crever son ?il. Il a un odorat si peu développé que sans vue, il ne détecte plus ses victimes. »  
  
A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il entendit vaguement un flot de paroles sacrées. Une aura se forma soudain autour de Sanzô, à la grande surprise de tous. Le dragon-ogre, ébloui, relâcha légèrement son emprise. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas un instant. Malgré la douleur qui lui parcourait les côtes, il parvint à se dégager et à glisser à travers les doigts du monstre.  
  
« ON MA N HATS MEI UN !!!!.. MAKAI TANJYOU !!!»  
  
Le pouvoir de son sutra se libéra en une tempête d'aura sacrée, se précipitant sur la créature et la ligotant des pieds à la tête. Mais la bête tentait de se libérer de l'emprise du sutra, se débattant avec une rare violence. En un éclair, Sanzô arma son revolver et le pointa sur le monstre qui hurlait et s'agitait. « Tu vas fermer ta grande GUEULE !!?! »  
  
Il tira.  
  
Le monstre se reçut la balle en plein ?il, et hurla de plus belle. Mais il ne se désintégra pas pour autant. Sanzô tira plusieurs fois de suite dans la tête du monstre, qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se dégager du sutra qui lui brûlait la chair. Deux fois, il faillit y parvenir, mais les liens se resserraient de plus belle à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en débarrasser. A présent, du sang coulait de son unique ?il, un sang noir et visqueux.  
  
Nekebia posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sanzô et lui cria, pour couvrir les hurlements du dragon-ogre : « Ne me l'abîme pas trop !!! je vais essayer de le mettre de notre côté ! »  
  
Le jeune homme allait répliquer, quand la youkai leva son sceptre et cria : « Abomination ! quitte ta sauvagerie qui ne t'apporte que douleur et rejoint notre camp ! SORTILEGE DE NECRO-APPROPRIATION !!!! »  
  
Le sceptre s'illumina, et Nekebia courut vers le dragon-ogre pour l'en frapper. Sans son ?il, il ne pouvait plus parer aucune attaque. il donnait cependant de grands coups de griffes dans tous les sens, affolé. La jeune youkai évita habilement les coups lancés, et brandit son arme magique. Le dragon-ogre se reçut l'aura verte en plein ventre, et ses cris stoppèrent net. Les compagnons ne pouvaient plus percevoir que quelques gargouillements étouffés. puis brusquement, le monstre s'affaissa et s'effondra sur le sol, provoquant un tremblement qui faillit faire tomber le petit groupe. La couleur de sa peau changea et devint gris cendre.  
  
« Eh beh. » souffla Davok, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux argentés. « Il en était moins une. » Il s'inquiéta de voir Nekebia à genoux sur le sol, respirant profondément. « Eh, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour l'aider.  
  
« Impeccable ! » répondit-elle en souriant d'un air ravi. Elle se releva seule et regarda la forme monstrueuse étalée sur le sol. « Il va se réveiller dans quelques secondes, calme et obéissant. »  
  
Nekebia se tourna vers Sanzô et lui sourit d'un air admiratif. « Impressionnant, vraiment. Et garder son sang-froid dans un moment pareil. »  
  
Voyant le jeune homme tourner la tête en silence, elle ajouta : « .Mais après tout, tu es l'élu. Il faut bien que tu sois à la hauteur. » S'avançant vers le corps du dragon-ogre, elle y donna un coup de pied énergique.  
  
« Allez allez, on se réveille ! on n'a pas que ça à faire. » La bête commença à bouger en grognant, et Lowen se dit que les méthodes de sa capitaine étaient toujours aussi. spéciales.   
  
Sanzô vit le dragon-ogre se relever et lui adresser un grognement des plus haineux. Nekebia s'en aperçut et déclara en riant, s'adressant au jeune homme : « Je crois que tu ne serais pas content non plus si on t'avait vidé un chargeur complet dans le crâne ! mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a tout oublié de ce qui vient de se passer... il a juste... naturellement horreur des humains. Mais il est sous mes ordres maintenant, il ne t'attaquera pas.»  
  
Lowen épousseta sa cape noire et ricana : « A part si vous lui en donnez l'ordre, capitaine. » Nekebia lui lança un regard noir qui lui fit arrêter son ricanement. « Pas question de l'abîmer, tu entends ? » Elle se tourna vers Videl et Davok. « Vous avez entendu ? je SAIS que vous n'aimez pas les humains, mais si vous ne touchez qu'un seul de ses cheveux, vous aurez affaire à moi. »  
  
Videl, le youkai roux, répliqua sur un ton dégoûté : « Morène nous a convoqués la dernière fois, et il nous a dit que le moine n'était pas obligé d'arriver intact. On pourrait... »  
  
Nekebia dégaina son épée et pointa la lame juste sous le cou du youkai.  
  
« On pourrait QUOI ? »  
  
Videl, tremblant, déglutit et répondit : « ...rien. »  
  
La jeune femme rengaina son épée mais ne perdit pas son air furieux. Davok posa sur elle ses yeux bleus presque transparents mais ne put adopter qu'un air peiné. Lui non plus n'aimait pas Sanzô, mais peut-être pour d'autres raisons que celle de ses deux compagnons...  
  
Nekebia, voyant que le dragon-ogre n'était toujours pas levé à fond, lui donna à nouveau un grand coup dans les genoux.  
  
« EH ! ! ! MAIS TU TE LEVES OUI ! ?! ! C'EST PAS UN COLONIE DE VACANCES ICI ! ! ! »  
  
La bête poussa un petit cri plaintif et se dressa paresseusement de toute sa hauteur. A cause de la dispute, Sanzô avait préféré ne plus intervenir, mais il ne put s'en empêcher en voyant la créature faire plusieurs pas maladroits.  
  
« Nekebia... » murmura-t-il.  
  
La youkai frémit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom...  
  
« Oui ? » répondit-elle avec un calme qui tranchait avec sa fureur précédente.  
  
« Il n'a plus de vue et son ouïe est très mauvaise. Il va se cogner à tous les obstacles de la route... »  
  
La jeune youkai n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le dragon-ogre, qui tentait désespérément de garder son équilibre. Il faisait peine à voir... Elle chercha des yeux le squelette qu'elle avait réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il attendait patiemment près d'un arbre, toujours occupé à regarder d'un air peiné l'emplacement de son bras manquant.  
  
« Eh, Kersh... » lança-t-elle avec lassitude.  
  
Le mort releva la tête et eut un sourire enthousiaste. « Oui ? »  
  
« Est-ce que les dragon-ogres peuvent être guidés autrement que par la vue ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il réfléchit un instant et répondit : « S'il est suffisamment docile il acceptera de bien vouloir porter des rênes. J'ai de la bonne corde qui peut faire l'affaire... elle est vieille, mais je crois qu'elle peut tenir. »  
  
Nekebia lui fit signe de s'occuper du monstre et, une fois qu'il eut monté sur son dos, elle lui cria : « Tu peux rester là-haut si tu veux, il te servira de monture. »  
  
Le squelette eut un air triste et répondit : « Mais... les rênes... je n'ai qu'une seule main... »  
  
Davok monta sur la bête à son tour et expliqua au mort comment tenir les rênes convenablement et d'une seule main, et comment se faire obéir de l'animal.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient repartis. Grâce au dragon-ogre, ils pouvaient désormais traverser facilement les hauts buissons et les arbres épineux, qui s'écrasaient sous les pas lourds de la bête. Mais au bout d'une longue heure de marche, ils atteignirent une petite clairière. Elle s'emplit de chuchotements dès qu'ils y entrèrent. Videl, qui n'était guère rassuré, exprima son malaise : « Vous vous souvenez tous de Fei- gon ? » devant les hochements de tête affirmatifs des autres youkais, Videl continua : « C'était l'un des plus braves d'entre nous... un jour, il est parti dans la forêt... vous vous rappelez, ce matin brumeux où il avait décidé d'aller capturer une dryade. Je revois encore son visage souriant... Il était fort, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait réussir à en capturer une... »  
  
Nekebia baissa la tête d'un air vaguement mélancolique. « Il était fort, mais une dryade n'est pas un gibier. Il aurait dû le savoir... quand elles veulent, elles savent jouer les sirènes. Le tout n'est pas d'être fort physiquement, mais surtout mentalement... »  
  
Davok croisa les bras sur son torse musclé et regarda en l'air, vers la cime des arbres. « Videl... on n'a plus jamais revu Fei-gon après qu'il soit parti dans la forêt. Il s'est sûrement fait tuer par une bête sauvage, ou pris à son propre piège : ce sont sûrement les dryades qui l'ont capturé. Et cette clairière ne me dit rien qui vaille... on dit que les dryades chuchotent des mélodies aux oreilles des hommes qu'elles veulent envoûter. »  
  
Sanzô regarda aux alentours. Des centaines de petites fleurs voletaient dans le vent - une atmosphère totalement différente du reste de la forêt - et les arbres semblaient... vivants. Soudain, deux yeux jaunes apparurent sur le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'apprêta à tirer quand il sentit un frôlement sur ses bras et ses mains. Impossible de bouger ! du coin des yeux, il vit le groupe de youkais qui semblait regarder vers lui sans le voir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attaquer encore, cette fois-ci ? Il essaya de se dégager, en vain. Puis il sentit comme un frôlement étrange lui parcourir le dos, puis le torse. Comme s'il allait s'enraciner vivant !  
  
« Ne t'agite pas comme ça... » souffla une voix féminine et floue derrière lui. « N'as-tu jamais entendu parler des dryades, humain ? »  
  
Sanzô comprit soudain. Ce qu'il croyait être des racines étaient les mains et les bras végétaux d'une dryade, une sorte fée... maléfique.  
  
« Je viens tout juste d'en entendre parler, répondit Sanzô cyniquement. Et ça me donnait franchement pas envie d'en rencontrer une...   
  
Tu as tort. Nous sommes de très bonne compagnie, quand on le veut... »  
  
Le jeune homme sentit les racines descendre un peu plus bas.  
  
« Les dryades, ça peut crever, lâcha-t-il. Je te promets que je vais t'en faire une démonstration dans peu de temps. »  
  
La fée eut un petit rire mais ne stoppa pas pour autant. « Tes amis ne te voient pas en danger... je sais créer des illusions. Je vais pouvoir tranquillement aspirer ta vie... en fait, les dryades sont des sortes de vampires.  
  
Personne n'est parfait.  
  
Ne te moque pas, humain ! beaucoup avant moi ont dû essayer de te tuer, mais c'est moi qui aurai l'honneur de le faire. »  
  
Quelques mètres plus loin, Nekebia voyait Sanzô regarder les arbres d'un air pensif. Elle s'en étonna : c'était pourtant lui qui se plaignait que le petit groupe n'avançait pas assez vite... Lowen et Videl, eux, semblaient essoufflés.  
  
« Capitaine ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en c?ur. Nous n'entendons plus les chuchotements. Après tout, cet endroit n'est peut-être pas si maléfique que ça... restons ici quelques instants, pendant que l'autre ne râle pas trop. »  
  
La jeune femme, voyant que le dragon-ogre commençait à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse, accorda une pause. Elle s'assit silencieusement au milieu de la clairière, bien loin des arbres. Près d'eux, elle ne se sentait jamais en sécurité...  
  
« Je me demande quand même ce qu'est devenu Fei-gon... » soupira Davok en venant s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Il regarda le ciel d'un air pensif. « C'était tout de même un bon ami... » Puis il déclara soudain : « Au fait, Nekebia... pourquoi as-tu rendu son revolver à ce bonze ? il pourrait nous tuer en quelques secondes avec cette arme magique ! » la capitaine sourit et répondit : « J'ai pris soin de trafiquer son arme, ne t'inquiète pas. J'y ai lancé un sort qui fait en sorte qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut mourir d'une balle de ce revolver. » Davok fronça les sourcils : « Que veux-tu dire par « nous » ?  
  
Je veux dire, Videl, Lowen, toi et moi.  
  
Mais les autres youkais?  
  
Il aurait fallu un sort trop puissant, que je ne maîtrise pas. Estimons- nous heureux d'être déjà protégés nous-même... et puis, je ne pense pas que Sanzô nous tuerait ainsi froidement. Nous quatre ne lui avons fait aucun mal, et il voit bien que nous n'avons pas été affectés par cette vague de haine qui pollue tout Togenkyô.  
  
Heureusement que nos pouvoirs magiques et les pierres sacrées nous en protègent, murmura Davok. Mais donc, les youkais des autres clans, ailleurs dans Togenkyô, n'ont aucun pouvoir magique ?  
  
Je ne pense pas, répondit calmement Nekebia. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas su résister à la vague de terreur et se sont changés en vrais monstres assoiffés de sang. Voilà pourquoi désormais tous les humains ont peur de nous. Ils ne savent pas faire la différence entre youkais corrompus et youkais normaux. Sanzô, lui, y arrive.  
  
Je n'ai tout de même pas confiance en lui... marmonna Davok en regardant d'un air soupçonneux le moine contempler les arbres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y es tant attachée, dès qu'il le pourra, il se retournera contre nous. Tu as vu la puissance de son sutra ?  
  
Mon sort nous en protège aussi, dit la capitaine en riant. Par contre, ça ne durera pas longtemps. Et puis nous sommes assez forts pour ne pas mourir d'une seule de ses attaques...  
  
Davok regarda Nekebia dans les yeux et sourit.  
  
Tu dis avoir confiance en lui, mais tu t'en protèges aussi efficacement que tu le peux !  
  
Ah ! s'exclama la jeune femme malicieusement. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il nous tuerait, je n'ai pas totalement confiance. »  
  
La dryade émit un rire - qu'ils ne purent entendre - en les voyant ainsi se reposer pendant que leur ami était en train de mourir lentement entre ses griffes. Cependant, elle émit un petit sifflement : « Tu n'es pas comme les autres humains, dis-moi... ton aura est beaucoup plus puissante. N'importe quel homme serait déjà mort et desséché à l'heure qu'il est. Qui es- tu donc?  
  
Ta mort, murmura Sanzô.  
  
Allons... c'est toi qui meurt en ce moment. Je me sens totalement revitalisée.  
  
Chacun sa façon de lutter contre les rides, vieille carne.  
  
Il ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos. La dryade l'avait fouetté de ses lianes.  
  
Insolent, hein ? pesta-t-elle. Tu as une aura colossale... Ton agonie n'en sera que plus longue. C'est MOI qui suis ta mort, petit coq. Mais je dois donc me présenter... c'est frustrant de mourir d'un agresseur dont on ne connaît pas le nom. Je m'appelle Carmen, « l'omniprésente insaisissable ».  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hakkai et Gojô ne voyaient plus leur ami. Où avait donc bien pu partir Gokû ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas si en retard que ça par rapport à lui... il n'existait pour l'instant qu'un seul chemin, et les fourrés étaient tellement épais et épineux qu'il était impossible de passer à travers bois.  
  
Ils couraient depuis plus d'un quart d'heure quand Hakkai faillit glisser soudainement. Gojô le retint. Retrouvant son équilibre, il remercia son ami. Mais Gojô fixait le sol, les yeux écarquillés... Hakkai en fit de même et sursauta en voyant sur quoi ils étaient en train de marcher. Le sol s'était transformé en une grande dalle de marbre aux couleurs étincelantes...  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
  
« Regarde ! » s'exclama son ami en lui montrant un embranchement. Un gros arbre se trouvait en face d'eux : à sa gauche partait un chemin doré, aux arbres scintillants comme de la feuille d'or, et à leur droite partait un chemin sinueux et sombre, empli de lianes visqueuses et au sol plutôt boueux.  
  
« Eh, ça m'a tout l'air d'un piège, si tu veux mon avis ! » déclara Gojô.  
  
Hakkai forma une aura pour y voir plus clair, et s'aperçut que quelque chose était gravé de chaque côté de l'arbre. Sur le côté gauche, on pouvait lire « Cairn », et sur le côté droit, « Zahle. »  
  
Le jeune homme comprit tout de suite. « Gojô ! tu te souviens de la carte de la voyante ? Zahle, le bon chemin. C'est par là qu'il faut aller ! » dit- il en indiquant le chemin sombre. Soudain, il frissonna. Gojô, qui allait partir vers Zahle, s'arrêta soudain. « Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
Hakkai pâlit et dit gravement à son ami : « Si tu t'appelais Gokû et que tu courais comme un fou pour retrouver ton maître à tout prix. Ton maître, qui est pour toi « La lumière dorée du soleil comme tu l'as toujours admirée »... par où irais-tu ? »  
  
Gojô regarda avec horreur l'autre chemin.  
  
« Oh non !... »  
  
Il soupira avec angoisse. « ...Il a foncé droit dans le piège. »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Beaucoup plus loin, dans le village fantôme, une vieille voyante mélangeait ses cartes. Les étalant à terre, elle prit la cinquième en partant de la fin. Une expression d'angoisse teinta son visage lorsqu'elle vit de quoi il s'agissait. « Cairn, le miroir des désirs »  
  
Reposant la carte en tremblant, elle murmura : « Il n'est vraiment pas bon de rester enchaîné à ses rêves, en oubliant de vivre... car à force de regarder ses désirs, on finit par ne plus prendre conscience du danger qui nous menace dans la réalité... » Elle soupira. « Ce miroir enchaîne l'esprit et le c?ur des gens. Même des divinités... »  
  
Dans le lointain domaine des dieux, une déesse brune sourit avec malice. « Alors depuis tout ce temps, tu étais là, Cairn. Je t'ai longtemps cherché... c'est amusant de voir que mes distracteurs préférés sont impliqués là-dedans. »  
  
Elle eut un petit rire.  
  
« Je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups : m'amuser ET te récupérer. »  
  
Sur ce, Kanzenon disparut dans une aura lumineuse, laissant son trône d'or vide devant l'immense lac de nénuphars... 


	5. Saiyuki Le réveil des âmes chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Une intervention du ciel  
  
Cela faisait bien une demi-heure de Gokû courait à perdre haleine. Les arbres défilaient autour de lui : étrangement, le garçon ne s'était pas aperçu tout de suite que leur couleur avait changé : ils étaient passés du vert sombre au doré éclatant. Instinctivement, cette couleur le réconforta. C'était comme ces jours de pluie, où il attendait patiemment que le soleil réapparaisse pour enfin se sentir joyeux... cette chaleur, cette couleur or, c'était toujours ce qui le guidait quand il se sentait perdu. Et c'était toujours se qui le plongeait dans une profonde torpeur quand il le perdait de vue.  
  
Sanzô...  
  
Cette forêt était grande, mais il devait bien se trouver quelque part ! Il finirait bien par le retrouver, même s'il fallait qu'il y passe des jours entiers... Mais peut-être aurait-il dû attendre Hakkai et Gojô. Ils devaient sûrement s'inquiéter à l'heure qu'il était... mais qu'importe, à deux ils savaient se débrouiller, et lui était fort : oui, il devrait se montrer très fort, encore cette fois. Pour ne pas les décevoir. Pour ne pas décevoir Sanzô...  
  
Il courait encore quand soudain, au détour d'un chemin, une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit. Il plissa les yeux, puis les ouvrit lentement, émerveillé. Devant lui se trouvait un très haut miroir sculpté, brillant de mille feux... des pierres précieuses y étaient incrustées et la glace reflétait une image assez trouble. En fait, à bien y regarder, le miroir ne reflétait rien de précis. Cependant, les teintes or et argent du magnifique objet attiraient de plus en plus Gokû, qui ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher. Délicatement, et avec un émerveillement total, il caressa les contours dorés du miroir...  
  
« Quel est ton nom, visiteur ? »  
  
Gokû recula soudain. Qui avait parlé ?  
  
« N'ais pas peur. Je suis Cairn, le miroir enchanté. C'est un miracle que tu sois encore vivant après tout ce parcours dans cette forêt maléfique... »  
  
Le garçon fixa le miroir et crut y voir apparaître un visage légèrement flou.  
  
« Que...que me voulez-vous ? » demanda Gokû, assez peu rassuré.  
  
« Dis-moi ton nom et je pourrai t'aider... je t'indiquerai le bon chemin... que cherches-tu ? »  
  
Une soudaine bouffée d'espoir emplit le c?ur du jeune youkai. Voilà un cadeau qui lui tombait du ciel ! Magique ou pas, ce miroir pourrait l'aider à retrouver Sanzô !  
  
« Je m'appelle Son Gokû, et je suis à la recherche d'un ami... »  
  
« Quel ami ? »  
  
« Il s'appelle Sanzô. Il... il faut absolument que je le retrouve, il est en danger ! »  
  
Le miroir sembla sourire mais Gokû ne s'en aperçut pas. Lentement, au dos du miroir, se grava le nom de Son Gokû, à la fin d'une liste immense de plusieurs milliers de noms...  
  
« Bien, je vais t'aider, Son Gokû. Approche-toi. Regarde moi... »  
  
Le garçon obéit et se plaça juste devant le miroir. Il y regarda avec insistance et s'aperçut qu'une image se formait peu à peu... il se vit, inquiet. Mais quelque chose était derrière lui. Quelqu'un... Une personne aux longs cheveux blonds. Puis l'image floue changea et devint beaucoup plus nette. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute : des cheveux assez courts et d'un beau blond doré, ces yeux violets inspirant le respect, ces traits fins et ces habits de moine...  
  
« Sanzô ! » s'exclama Gokû. Il se retourna soudain, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière lui. Le garçon regarda à nouveau le miroir, et Sanzô était pourtant toujours là, un peu en retrait de lui.  
  
« Sanzô ! SANZO ! ! ! » cria Gokû, posant ses mains sur le miroir. Que se passait-il ? son maître se trouvait-il DANS ce miroir ? cependant, l'angoisse de Gokû se transforma peu à peu en un sentiment plus positif. A présent, Sanzô lui souriait...  
  
Le garçon sentit son c?ur faire un bond. Voir Sanzô sourire, c'était un peu comme voir Hakkai s'énerver : ça n'arrivait quasiment jamais... pourtant, il savait que Sanzô l'avait déjà fait. Qu'il lui avait déjà sourit... peut- être plus furtivement, moins longtemps, mais pour Gokû, il s'agissait là de preuves d'affection si rares et de tant de valeur qu'il voulait les garder en mémoire pour toujours.  
  
Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher du miroir. pendant de longues minutes, il observa cette scène de totale harmonie qu'il voudrait tant voir se réaliser. il se vit peu à peu se rapprocher de son maître jusqu'à se tenir au creux de ses bras protecteurs. Mais après tout, ils se protégeaient toujours l'un l'autre. dès le jour où il avait connu Sanzô, lorsque celui-ci l'avait délivré de sa prison de roche, Gokû ne pouvait imaginer vivre sans lui. Ça aurait été comme un monde né au c?ur de la nuit qui avait soudain goûté à la splendeur du soleil, et à qui on aurait voulu le lui retirer. Facile de vivre dans le froid lorsque l'on a aucune idée de ce qu'est la chaleur. Mais une fois découverte, il ne faut jamais, plus jamais la laisser partir.  
  
Soudain, Gokû vit avec horreur l'image de Sanzô s'effacer du miroir.  
  
« Eh ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » cria-t-il à Cairn. « Rendez-le moi ! Pourquoi est-il parti ?! »  
  
Cairn se mit à émettre un petit rire, puis déclara : « C'est ce qu'il se passe quand deux personnes en même temps veulent voir dans le miroir. »  
  
Gokû sursauta. « DEUX ? »  
  
Il se retourna. La déesse Kanzenon Bosatsu se tenait derrière lui, un étrange sourire sur le visage.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien. » ricana-t-elle. « Je vois que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, Son Gokû. » Elle lança un regard avide vers le miroir et soupira : « C'est un objet qui m'appartient. J'aimerais le reprendre. tu ferais mieux d'aller au secours de Sanzô au lieu de t'attarder ici. »  
  
Le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Ce miroir allait me dire où le trouver ! ne le prenez pas, j'en ai besoin. Sinon, je ne pourrai jamais savoir où les youkais l'ont emmené !. »  
  
Puis, semblant réfléchir quelques instants : « Eh puis pourquoi vous n'allez pas le sauver si vous savez qu'il court un danger ? Vous êtes une déesse ! aidez-moi ! »  
  
Kanzenon esquissa un sourire malin et répondit : « Cette situation m'amuse. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que rien de divertissant n'était arrivé. vous quatre, Sanzô, Hakkai, Gojô et toi, vous êtes vraiment ce qui me captive le plus en ce moment. Si je me mettais à vous sauver, ce ne serait plus drôle. »  
  
Gokû sentit la colère monter en lui : « Mais on m'a raconté comment vous avez sauvé Sanzô la dernière fois, lorsque. Rikûdo nous avait attaqué. alors pourquoi ne le sauveriez-vous pas à nouveau ? »  
  
Cairn, le miroir, semblait s'amuser de la situation. Après quelques secondes de silence, il lança à Gokû : « Mais la dernière fois, ton maître était inconscient. Kanzenon est une profiteuse... Déesse de la compassion et de la fertilité ? Tu parles. Je l'appellerais déesse de la perversité et du vice ! elle aurait pu en deux secondes lui redonner une grande vitalité grâce à ses nombreux pouvoirs divins. Mais elle a opté pour. »  
  
Kanzenon sembla soudain furieuse et le coupa : « De quoi te mêles-tu, saleté de miroir ! comment oses-tu insulter une déesse telle que moi ?! je pourrais te réduire en morceaux par ma seule volonté. »  
  
Cairn ricana et répondit : « Allons, allons. vous n'en ferez rien, car vous avez trop besoin de moi. Il faut bien un miroir magique comme moi pour empêcher les dieux de trop tomber dans l'ennui, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
La déesse parut encore plus en colère, mais essaya tant bien que mal de se maîtriser. « Ne te crois pas si précieux, Cairn. Je pourrais bien trouver d'autres sources d'amusement. »  
  
Cette phrase ne sembla guère rassurer le miroir, qui se tut immédiatement.  
  
Gokû reconcentra son attention sur la déesse, et s'exclama avec emportement : « Vous pourriez au moins me dire où est Sanzô, si vous ne voulez pas bouger ! » Devant un silence pesant, le garçon lança un regard implorant à Cairn. Ce dernier soupira et se décida à dire :  
  
« Ton maître est dans la forêt, plus au nord, sur le chemin du Temple des âmes. » Puis, regardant Kanzenon avec un air sournois, il dit d'un ton faussement innocent : « En compagnie de youkais et d'une très belle femme. »  
  
Apparemment, cette dernière phrase eut l'effet escompté et la déesse sursauta.  
  
« Qui est cette femme ? » demanda-t-elle avec un peu trop de précipitation.  
  
Cairn sourit et répondit sur le même ton faussement innocent : « Ah, ça, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait aller voir sur place. »  
  
Kanzenon regarda Gokû et soupira : « Allez, viens, je vais te téléporter là- bas avec moi. Parce que si une fille entre dans mon jeu, ce n'est plus drôle. »  
  
Puis, jetant un regard furieux au Miroir : « Tu ne fais que gagner un peu de temps. Dès que j'en aurai fini avec cette histoire, je viendrai te chercher. »  
  
Sur ce, elle se volatilisa avec Gokû en un tourbillon scintillant.  
  
« .si vous parvenez à me retrouver. » ricana Cairn en disparaissant lentement. Avant de devenir totalement invisible, il se dit à lui-même : « Son Gokû. Dommage, ça aurait fait une bonne victime. »  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Nekebia, après quelques minutes de pause, regarda à nouveau du côté de Sanzô. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à regarder les arbres comme ça ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.  
  
Inquiète, elle se tourna vers Davok. Ce dernier était occupé à contempler les étoiles, et leur éclat se reflétait dans ses superbes yeux bleus. Sa peau, d'une pâleur extrême, était décorée de tatouages spécifiques au clan des Tueurs de l'ombre. clan réputé pour le courage et la puissance de ses membres, mais aussi plus tristement célèbre pour sa quasi-totale extinction lors de la dernière grande guerre des clans du sud qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques années. Davok en était apparemment le seul survivant. Il avait souvent ce regard pensif et un peu triste, et ses longs cheveux argentés flottant au vent rappelaient à Nekebia qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom : Davok, « Le fils de la lune »  
  
Il finit par s'apercevoir que Nekebia le regardait et se tourna vers elle, rougissant légèrement. La jeune femme lui sourit d'un air confus et lui dit, désignant vaguement Sanzô de la main : « J'ai l'impression que ça fait un peu trop longtemps qu'il regarde ces foutus arbres pour que ce soit naturel. Tu crois pas ? »  
  
Davok jeta un ?il au moine et répondit : « Au début, je me disais que ça devait être un caprice de bonze de vouloir être seul avec la nature, mais c'est vrai que là... »  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers Sanzô. Nekebia regardait la scène d'un air inquiet. Décidément, cette clairière n'avait pas l'air si paisible que ça... des choses étranges s'y passaient sans qu'ils puissent les voir... était-ce vraiment possible ? peut-être que leur ami Fei-gon s'était fait prendre à un piège aussi subtil que celui-ci : s'endormir dans une clairière semblant calme, pour ne plus jamais se réveiller...  
  
Nekebia vit son ami la regarder d'un air étrange et lui faire signe. Vivement, elle se leva, et le rejoignit près de Sanzô. Ce dernier, de près, avait l'air de dormir. Ses yeux fermés étaient pourtant crispés : son sommeil n'avait pas l'air d'être très paisible... Davok s'aperçut lui aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Nekebia... » souffla-t-il. « Est-ce que tu sais comment font les dryades pour enchanter leurs proies ? » La youkai le regarda d'un air inquiet : « Ne me dis pas que... tu crois vraiment qu'une dryade... l'ensorcèle en ce moment ? »  
  
Elle s'apprêta à secouer Sanzô pour le « réveiller », mais le youkai l'en empêcha. « Tu risquerais de le tuer si tu faisais ça. Il n'est pas forcément en train de dormir... j'ai entendu dire que les dryades pouvaient créer des illusions comme celle-ci. Si tu le touches, cela produira une réaction magique, et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer... »  
  
Nekebia retira donc vivement sa main et jeta un regard angoissé au jeune moine. Comment le sortir de là ?  
  
« Il y a une formule magique qui pourrait faire contre-sort ? » Davok soupira, inquiet. « Je... je ne pense pas, mais c'est à tes risques et périls. »  
  
Soudain, les deux youkais entendirent des cris derrière eux. Lowen était à terre, Videl accroupi à ses côtés, et une femme accompagnée d'un garçon se tenaient devant lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que... ? » s'exclama Davok en se précipitant vers eux. A peine eut-il approché de l'étrange couple qu'il se reçut un coup de bâton en plein ventre. Il fut littéralement projeté à terre, sous les yeux horrifiés de Nekebia.  
  
« Lowen ! Lowen ! » criait Videl devant le corps inanimé de son ami. Le youkai roux ne pût retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'il vit le corps de son compagnon disparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée noire.  
  
« NOOOOOOOOOOOONN ! ! ! ! LOWEN ! ! ! ! »  
  
Le c?ur de Nekebia se serra. Voilà la première victime de sa mission... ses agresseurs allaient le payer, et chèrement. Elle se pencha vers Davok, qui se relevait péniblement. « Qui sont ces enfoirés ? » pesta-t-il. « Ce gosse...c'est une vraie furie... sa puissance n'est pas naturelle ! »  
  
La garçon regarda le youkai aux cheveux argentés d'un air étonné, et dit : « Tiens ? avec la force que j'y ai mise, il aurait dû vraiment mourir sur le coup. Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à Sanzô ! ! !»  
  
Il courut vers eux, bien prêt à se battre. Nekebia ne comprenait pas bien la situation, mais ce garçon semblait connaître Sanzô : c'était sûrement un de ses amis dont elle avait entendu parler...  
  
« EH ! Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, à moins que tu n'insistes vraiment trop ! cria la jeune youkai. Sanzô n'est pas en danger avec nous. Nous discutons et nous le traitons bien ! » Le garçon leur jeta un regard haineux, sous les yeux amusés de la déesse.  
  
« MENTEURS ! il est en danger ! pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? ! »  
  
Il courut vers Nekebia en hurlant. Le fait de savoir son Maître en danger de mort transformait totalement sa personnalité, il paraissait entièrement guidé par la haine.  
  
Davok, voyant sa capitaine en danger, se jeta sur le trajet de son ennemi, et, sans que l'autre puisse réagir, lui administra un coup de poing des plus violents qui envoya le garçon à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.  
  
Quand il s'agissait de protéger Nekebia, il était capable de décupler une force et une résistance sans nom. Heureusement, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même...  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.  
  
Elle acquiesça en silence et jeta un regard à Videl, qui, lui, pourrait très bien perdre son sang-froid. Puis elle regarda leurs visiteurs.  
  
« Qui es-tu ? » cria-t-elle à la femme qui accompagnait leur ennemi. « Tu ne vois pas que nous ne vous voulons pas de mal ? arrête-le, s'il ne sait pas le faire seul ! et si vous êtes là pour le moine, effectivement il est en danger ! Mais pas à cause de nous. C'est le sûrement le coup d'une dryade ! »  
  
La déesse sembla changer d'expression au mot « dryade ». Avec une expression froide, elle dit : « Je suis la déesse Kanzenon Bosatsu, et voilà Son Gokû, un ami de...Genjô Sanzô. » Gokû, pendant ce temps, s'était relevé et tâtait sa mâchoire douloureuse. « La vache ! t'es hyper fort, toi, non ? » cria-t-il à l'adresse de Davok. Il s'apprêtait à repartir au combat quand Kanzenon le stoppa d'un geste : « Ton maître est en danger. Concentre-toi d'abord sur lui pour l'aider ! si tu n'es pas capable de savoir faire face aux situations telles que celles-ci, alors tu n'es pas capable de le protéger convenablement. Te battre contre ces youkais n'aidera pas à le sauver. »  
  
Gokû parut choqué par les paroles de la déesse. Il n'était pas capable... pour Sanzô... comment ça ? c'était peut-être vrai... après tout... peut- être ne manquait-il pas de volonté pour aider son maître, mais il manquait de sens pratique. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour sauver Sanzô, là, maintenant ? quelle était la meilleure chose à faire ? Le garçon se sentit soudain stupide d'avoir ainsi obéi à sa haine sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Apparemment, ces youkais n'avaient pas l'air comme les autres, ils paraissaient savoir se contrôler... il en avait tué un, croyant qu'ils emprisonnaient Sanzô avec un sort... qu'avait-il fait ?  
  
Il leva les yeux et vit Kanzenon s'approcher du bonze. D'un geste de la main, elle créa une aura bleue qui anéantit toute illusion. Horrifiés, les youkais et Gokû découvrirent ce qu'il se passait vraiment, juste devant leurs yeux : une créature végétale avait immobilisé Sanzô, et ses racines le recouvraient maintenant complètement. Un flux d'aura semblait aller du jeune homme à la dryade, comme si elle aspirait son énergie.  
  
« SANZO ! ! ! » cria Gokû en se précipitant vers lui.  
  
Mais Kanzenon lui fit signe de s'arrêter et de la laisser faire. La dryade, qui avait été trop concentrée sur sa victime pour prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, releva soudain la tête et découvrit à qui elle avait affaire. La déesse, avec un rictus méprisant, fit jaillir des éclairs de ses doigts et les appliqua sur la tête de la créature, qui hurla sur le coup. Elle lâcha prise, et lentement, très lentement, ses racines libérèrent Sanzô, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Nekebia fut rassurée de voir Sanzô tousser et cracher du sang : au moins, il n'était pas mort. Mais depuis combien de temps cette dryade absorbait-elle son énergie ? elle avait entendu dire que lorsqu'une de ces créatures s'en prenait à une victime, cette dernière ne vivait pas plus d'une ou deux minutes... Nekebia s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été assez attentive. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette clairière... c'était un miracle que Sanzô ne soit pas mort. La youkai savait que son aura divine était colossale, mais pas à ce point...  
  
Cependant, la dryade n'était pas encore morte. Elle se tortillait à terre, le temps de reprendre son apparence « normale »... Kanzenon s'apprêtait à lui lancer une nouvelle décharge électrique quand Sanzô, qui s'était assis mais n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, pointa son revolver sur la dryade, haletant.  
  
La créature siffla méchamment : « Allez, dis-moi ton nom. En un millénaire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. Un humain avec une aura comme la tienne... J'ai toujours eu comme victimes des horribles youkais ou de grossiers villageois humains... Toi... t'es vraiment différent. » Après deux secondes de silence, elle reprit :  
  
« Allez ! Dis-moi ton n.... »  
  
Une balle se planta en plein milieu de son front avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. « Non. » répondit Sanzô, le revolver encore fumant à la main.  
  
Dans un cri perçant, la dryade disparut dans un éclat de cendres.  
  
Lâchant son arme, le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. 


	6. Saiyuki Le réveil des âmes chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Les marais d'Ukmar  
  
Hakkai regarda Gojô, qui affichait une expression désorientée. Gokû était parti du mauvais côté... devaient-ils se lancer à sa recherche, ou poursuivre leur route sur le bon chemin ?  
  
« Et puis, marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, il n'est peut-être pas allé par la route dorée. Il adore peut-être la couleur or, mais rien ne prouve qu'il est vraiment parti par le mauvais chemin. »  
  
Hakkai soupira. Etant donné que la bonne voie, Zahle, était emplie de lianes, et qu'il fallait les couper pour avancer, Gokû n'était certainement pas parti par là. Même s'il avait pu se frayer un chemin parmi elles, ils en resterait des traces... et là, aucune n'était visible. Cependant, il espérait fortement que Gojô ait raison. Gokû était assez fort pour se débrouiller seul, mais... Voyant son ami hésiter, Gojô tenta de le rassurer : « Eh, Hakkai ! Imagine qu'il soit parti par Zahle et que nous foncions vers la route dorée, croyant lui porter secours. Ce serions nous qui tomberions dans le piège ! Ecoute, ça ne me plaît pas non plus d'être dans l'incertitude, mais rien ne prouve qu'il est en réel danger. A mon avis, il ne s'agit peut-être que d'une route un peu plus longue... »  
  
Hakkai le regarda d'un air triste mais acquiesça en silence. Il s'en voudrait si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Gokû... mais il fallait bien qu'ils prennent une décision.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient péniblement à travers un sentier marécageux et putride. Grâce à sa lance, Gojô coupait les lianes encombrant le passage, et Hakkai l'aidait de ses auras. Vivement qu'ils retrouvent Sanzô et Gokû... quelle idée de s'être arrêtés dans ce village ! s'ils avaient su, ils l'auraient évité et pris un autre chemin, quitte à dormir à la belle étoile...  
  
« Beuh, ça pue vraiment par ici... » se plaignit Gojô. Il se tourna vers Hakkai : « Tu peux pas augmenter la puissance de tes auras, pour qu'on y voit mieux ? j'ai l'impression que ce foutu chemin n'est pas si bon que ça !... cette voyante s'est vraiment foutu de nous, je crois. »  
  
Le jeune homme brun se força à rire aux paroles de son ami, mais le c?ur n'y était pas. Il donna de l'amplitude à la boule lumineuse qu'il venait de créer, et poussa un petit cri. Son ami se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.  
  
« Là-bas ! » s'exclama Hakkai en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir végétal. « Je crois qu'il y a une ouverture, sur une clairière ou une petite mare ! »  
  
Gojô soupira et déclara avec dépit : « Oh, chouette, une mare. On va pouvoir nager. C'est vrai que patauger seulement, c'était pas encore assez chiant comme ça... »  
  
Ils mirent encore dix minutes pour atteindre l'endroit indiqué par Hakkai. Mais ce fut avec une exclamation de surprise qu'ils débouchèrent sur la prétendue « mare »...  
  
Devant eux s'étendaient à perte de vue d'immenses marais d'eau verdâtre, que rien ne semblait troubler, même pas un souffle de vent. De-ci, de-là, émergeaient de petites plates-bandes d'herbe visqueuse, et l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux était loin d'inspirer la confiance.  
  
« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... » souffla Gojô en scrutant l'étendue stagnante autour de lui. Soudain, il vit quelque chose bouger dans l'eau à quelques mètres d'eux. Il cria à Hakkai de regarder, mais aucun son ne sembla sortir de sa bouche. Son ami, étonné, se mit aussi à lui parler, mais Gojô n'entendait plus rien. C'était somme si quelqu'un avait « coupé le son »... le jeune homme se mit à paniquer. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien sentir non plus. Il s'était affaissé sur un petit îlot d'herbe luisante, mais il avait beau toucher le sol, plus rien de lui parvenait. Son toucher et son ouïe... Il repensa soudain à la carte de la voyante. « Lunar, les sens mêlés »... c'était donc ça. Mais pourquoi Hakkai n'en était-il pas affecté ?  
  
Il avait pensé trop vite : il vit quelques secondes plus tard le jeune homme brun mettre ses mains sur ses yeux, et trébucher quelque peu sur des lianes qui se trouvaient à terre. La vue... Hakkai venait de perdre -temporairement il l'espérait- l'usage de ses yeux.  
  
De son côté, Hakkai comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait : la voyante ne s'était pas trompée, leurs sens étaient troublés par quelque chose appelé Lunar - un démon peut-être, ou un esprit. Heureusement, il pouvait encore entendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et entendre Gojô -même si ce dernier ne s'entendait pas lui-même. Il parlait assez fort, d'une façon assez saccadée.  
  
« Hakkai ! » cria son ami. « On est dans de beaux draps. C'est quoi ce sortilège ? »  
  
Un silence.  
  
« Tu as encore l'ouïe et le toucher, j'imagine » soupira Gojô. « Moi j'ai la vue et l'odorat, et le goût aussi, mais je crois que ce sens ne me servira à rien... enfin, je vois pas ce que je pourrais bouffer d'utile dans le coin. »  
  
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, Hakkai aurait sourit de bon c?ur. Mais il se sentait totalement vulnérable... tout ennemi lui bondissant dessus en ferait une proie facile. Seul Gojô pouvait le guider à travers ces marais, et lui devait porter une grande attention à ce qu'il entendait pour pouvoir détecter le moindre danger. C'était un peu comme d'habitude, en fait : ils comptaient toujours les uns sur les autres pour avancer, ils se complétaient et survivaient ainsi.  
  
« Attention » dit soudain Gojô en prenant Hakkai par les épaules. « On va essayer de rebrousser chemin, et retourner au carrefour. Maintenant que... »  
  
Le jeune homme s'était brusquement arrêté.  
  
« Ah... » soupira-t-il d'un air consterné. « Les... les lianes que l'on a coupé tout à l'heure... elle se sont remises en place ! »  
  
En effet, Gojô regardait, effaré, les lianes qui étaient à terre se relever brusquement et se coller à nouveau aux arbres, obstruant le passage une nouvelle fois. Il pesta contre les conseils de la vieille femme et regarda Hakkai, qui semblait légèrement trembler. En effet, même en l'absence de vent, le froid commençait à s'installer... le ciel n'était plus aussi noir qu'avant, il était gris et leur offrait tout juste assez de lumière pour qu'ils puissent se déplacer. « Bon, allez », dit Gojô, qui avait l'impression de parler dans le vide puisqu'il ne s'entendait pas. « On va traverser ces foutus marais... si tu entends quelque chose de suspect, tu me fais signe hein. Je ne sens même plus mes doigts... »  
  
Ils marchèrent péniblement le long d'une plate-bande d'herbe humide pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Ils trébuchaient de temps en temps, et n'avaient pas l'impression de beaucoup avancer... Pourtant, ils finirent par arriver sur un amas de terre un peu plus haut que les autres. Gojô scruta les alentours mais ne trouva pas une quelconque sortie à ce labyrinthe aquatique.  
  
« On est dans la m... » commença-t-il à soupirer, mais il sentit soudain une étrange odeur. Une odeur d'?uf pourri... en fait, c'était l'odeur de l'eau visqueuse mélangée à autre chose, de plus... bestial.  
  
« Eh, tu n'entends rien ? » demanda-t-il à Hakkai. Ce dernier secoura négativement la tête.  
  
« Non. »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'odeur avait disparu, mais Gojô n'était toujours pas rassuré. Il invita cependant Hakkai à partir à nouveau vers le nord, là où le sol semblait moins boueux, et où l'eau se faisait plus rare.  
  
Après cinq minutes de marche silencieuse, Hakkai entendit soudain quelque chose d'étrange. Comme un gargouillement et un bruit d'eau. Cela lui faisait penser à un poisson remontant à la surface pour se replonger aussitôt dans l'eau, mais à la puissance 10. Il avait entendu ce genre de bruits précédemment, mais moins fort. Après tout, de nombreuses petites bêtes devaient vivre dans les environs... mais cette fois, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une petite bête.  
  
Le jeune homme fit un grand signe de la main à son ami, lui montrant l'endroit, sur sa gauche, où lui avait semblé provenir le bruit.  
  
Gojô regarda, étonné, le coin en question. Il s'agissait d'un petit canal d'eau trouble, de trois mètres de large environ, bordé de végétaux étranges. A nouveau, il sentit l'odeur ignoble qu'il avait déjà rencontrée précédemment. Cette fois, elle semblait bien plus forte... était-ce lié ? Jetant un regard soupçonneux à l'eau verdâtre, le jeune homme entraîna son ami du côté opposé, prenant bien soin d'éviter les flaques d'eau. Il pouvait en sortir tout et n'importe quoi...  
  
Puis tout se passa vite : il trébucha, entraînant Hakkai dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent la tête la première dans une grande mare, alimentée par le canal qu'ils avaient si soigneusement cherché à éviter. Hakkai se débattit pour se raccrocher au bord. Gojô ouvrit les yeux machinalement, et le regretta aussitôt. Il venait de croiser d'immondes yeux jaunes dans les eaux sombres de la mare. Des mains griffues et des tentacules étaient sorties à leur tour de l'obscurité, et le jeune homme se retourna à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Il se débattit pour sortir de l'eau, pour remonter à l'air libre, mais une puissante poigne lui enserra le pied. Il vit, suffoquant, la faible lumière de la surface s'éloigner de plus en plus, pendant qu'il était irrémédiablement entraîné dans les ténèbres des profondeurs...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Loin, très loin dans le petit village d'Undo, une vieille voyante retournait ses cartes. Elle ne cessait de soupirer. Elle en étala cinq au hasard, face contre le sol, et sa main erra un peu au-dessus d'elles avant d'en choisir une. Avec une grimace, elle vit apparaître l'une de celles qu'elle craignait le plus... « Trejal, l'apparition des eaux troubles »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Kanzenon, se retrouvant à nouveau devant Sanzô inconscient, ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans cet état. Un sourire se figea sur les lèvres de la déesse lorsqu'elle contempla ce visage délicat, ces yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte...  
  
Elle déclara d'un air supérieur, ne prenant même pas la peine de se retourner vers les youkais : « Je crois qu'il va falloir à nouveau que j'intervienne. Il a perdu beaucoup d'énergie, et comme je suis une déesse, j'ai le pouvoir de lui en redonner autant qu'il en faudra. »  
  
Elle commençait à se pencher vers le beau jeune homme lorsqu'elle entendit une voix frustrée gémir derrière elle :  
  
« Eh ! vous allez pas refaire comme la dernière fois hein ? »  
  
Kanzenon se retourna, agacée, pour regarder Gokû. Ce dernier était inquiet de voir son maître ainsi, aussi vulnérable... il se rappela que Gojô était tombé en anémie à cause de la déesse, et que cette dernière avait bien passé de très longues minutes à « soigner » Sanzô, la dernière fois... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Le garçon avait l'impression qu'elle souhaitait s'accaparer Sanzô, en quelque sorte. Et ça, il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Si au moins le moine avait été conscient, il aurait lui même repoussé Kanzenon, d'une de ces répliques bien cinglantes dont il avait le secret... ou même d'un coup de revolver... mais là...  
  
« Laisse-moi faire ! » soupira la déesse, en lui jetant un regard énervé. Puis, aux youkais : « Et vous, écartez-vous un peu ! »  
  
A nouveau, elle se pencha vers les lèvres du jeune homme blond. Elle allait atteindre son but lorsqu'elle sentit un métal froid sur son cou.  
  
« Déesse ou pas, tant que je serai vivante personne ne touchera à cet homme » dit une voix étonnamment froide.  
  
Kanzenon se retourna et fixa Nekebia dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait son épée pointée sur elle, et une lueur glaciale dans le regard.  
  
« Tant que tu seras vivante... ? » ricana la déesse. « Il y a donc un remède à ça. »  
  
Kanzenon leva sa main droite, dont bientôt sortirent quels étincelles électriques. « Je ne te conseille pas de t'opposer à moi » continua-t-elle. « Sinon, vois ce qui t'attend... » 


	7. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : La première « Version »  
  
Nekebia regarda la déesse sans ciller. Comment osait-elle abuser ainsi de ses pouvoirs ? les dieux étaient immortels, mais ils fallait bien trouver un moyen de la faire partir.  
  
« Alors, tu ne dis plus rien ? » souffla Kanzenon avec un petit rire. « Comment peux-tu être assez sotte pour croire que tu pourrais me vaincre ? laisse tomber, c'est mon dernier avertissement. »  
  
Soudain, une voix étrange répondit avec sarcasme : « Oh, mais je n'en doute pas ! » Les yeux écarquillés, la déesse regarda fixement Nekebia. Celle-ci venait de parler, mais sa voix était totalement différente. Beaucoup plus cruelle, beaucoup plus. malsaine. Comme une autre personne.  
  
La jeune youkai s'en aperçut et commença à paniquer, mais une douleur fulgurante sembla la déchirer intérieurement. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes ni ses bras, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. On aurait dit que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, vivait en elle et voulait se libérer. Bientôt, ce fut pour elle le noir total.  
  
Les youkais et la déesse regardaient, stupéfaits, une Nekebia au regard de feu qui se tenait droite et fière face à eux. Elle semblait soudain beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, et même la couleur de ses cheveux avait changé. Ils étaient toujours très noirs, mais des reflets violets commençaient à apparaître. Ses mains s'étaient pourvues de griffes plus longues, et son visage arborait un sourire à la fois amusé et cruel. Une étrange aura flottait désormais autour de la jeune femme.  
  
Davok, ne l'ayant jamais vue dans cet état, posa sa main sur son épaule. D'un geste vif, la youkai se dégagea.  
  
« Il va y avoir du dégât. » dit-elle en le regardant. «Je suis une monstre, tout comme vous. » Elle semblait le découvrir à l'instant, et paraissait étonnée. « Mon Dieu, que je me dégoûte. une monstre. une youkai. »  
  
Davok et Videl lui lancèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension. Elle s'en aperçut et répliqua sèchement : « Quoi ? arrêtez de poser vos regards de monstres sur moi, je me sens encore plus sale. C'était marrant de vous exterminer, vous les youkais, petit à petit, un par un. puis c'est parti par paquets de dix, de vingt. »  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire dément.  
  
« Mais quand on s'amuse, on ne voit plus le temps passer, on ne compte plus. On atteint vite le millier. »  
  
Elle brandit son épée vers eux. « Alors pour maintenant, un de plus, un de moins. »  
  
Avec un autre rire, elle changea de cible et menaça cette fois Kanzenon.  
  
« Oui, oui. il ne s'agirait pas que je me trompe de cible. Mais cette fois, c'est plus amusant, car le pouvoir du Shka s'est réveillé. »  
  
La déesse ne sembla pas comprendre. « Le Shka ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Nekebia sourit, dévoilant des dents pointues. « Oui, un pouvoir contenu dans ce pendentif. il vient tout juste de se réveiller. Mais il est capricieux, il se rendort très vite. Une fois endormi, je redeviendrai la pauvre petite youkai que vous connaissez. Mon autre personnalité... elle me fait honte, elle est tellement gentille, tellement faible. mais je dois l'accepter comme elle est. Nous sommes les Deux Versions bien différentes d'une même personne. Je suis en quelque sorte le passé, et elle est le présent. La plus forte deviendra le futur.»  
  
Gokû eut un hoquet de surprise. Il se rappela des paroles de la vieille voyante, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée.  
  
« C'est moi, Saphar. Le souvenir qui succède aux deux Versions. La première n'est plus, et la seconde est loin... »  
  
Apparemment, la première était revenue à la vie, c'était elle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. et la seconde était la « gentille » Nekebia. Saphar, le souvenir. se pourrait-il que. ?  
  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un cri, poussé par Kanzenon. Une aura rouge semblait serrer très fort son bras droit.  
  
« Eh oui, le Shka est un pouvoir qui ne fonctionne que sur les dieux. ricana Nekebia. Mais il est très efficace. Pourtant, il ne tue pas. Mais c'est déjà bien de s'en contenter, n'est-ce pas ? » Kanzenon semblait souffrir, mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle devait sûrement réfléchir à un moyen de se libérer de l'emprise de ce puissant sort.  
  
Semblant deviner ses pensées, la youkai lui lança : « Non, le seul moyen pour toi de t'échapper, c'est d'obéir au v?u sacré que je vais prononcer. Evidemment, je ne te donne pas vraiment le choix. Si tu rompt la promesse, je ne te louperai pas. »  
  
La douleur devenait de plus en plus intense dans le bras de la déesse. Cette dernière, jetant un regard à Sanzô inconscient, pensa : « Ce n'est que partie remise, je trouverai bien une autre occasion. c'est tout de même dommage, mais. je ne vais pas endurer toute cette douleur rien que pour lui ! »  
  
Kanzenon releva la tête et fixa Nekebia, qui paraissait ravie. Avec un serrement de c?ur, et sentant son honneur blessé, la déesse répondit avec lassitude : « Allez, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
  
« Que tu ne croises plus jamais mon chemin, et que tu ne touches plus jamais au bonze. » La déesse s'y attendait, mais fut forcée d'accepter, sans réprimer un petit cri de rage. « C'est d'accord, mais arrête ce truc. »  
  
D'un geste, Nekebia fit disparaître l'aura, et regarda la déesse se libérer et se téléporter au loin dans un soupir exaspéré. Mais Kanzenon comptait bien lui rendre la pareille un de ces jours...  
  
Elle se retourna ensuite vers Davok, qui lui lança avec colère : « Nekebia ! qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu détestes les youkais, maintenant ? pourquoi. »  
  
Elle le coupa. « Je n'aime pas les youkais, mais je les déteste moins que ces pourritures d'humains. Si tu savais. combien les humains sont cruels entre eux. Seulement, si tu es innocent et que tu te trouves en plein milieu de leur village de cauchemar, c'est toi qui essuies toutes les insultes et les pires humiliations. même si tu es humain comme eux. alors tu deviens fou, et tout ce que tu veux, c'est laisser derrière toi cette espèce à laquelle tu ne veux plus appartenir. Le seul moyen ? devenir youkai. »  
  
Gokû la regarda avec des yeux horrifiés : « Tu as tué 1000 youkais rien que pour ne plus être humaine ? »  
  
Nekebia sourit cruellement. « Oui. Mais ça, l'Autre ne le sait pas. elle en serait malade si elle l'apprenait. »  
  
Elle partit dans un grand rire qui ne semblait plus s'arrêter.  
  
Davok s'avança cependant et la bloqua, lui serrant les bras dans le dos. Surprise, elle tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? » pesta-t-elle.  
  
« Le problème, c'est le collier, non ? si je te l'enlève. »  
  
Elle ricana. « Si tu l'enlèves, je mourrai, mais elle aussi. »  
  
Le guerrier eut un pincement de c?ur. La youkai continua : « Tu ne voudrais pas. tuer la femme que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Un soupir derrière elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait visé juste.  
  
« Tu as dit que le pouvoir allait se rendormir. » murmura Davok. « Tu ne pourras pas rester ainsi éternellement. »  
  
« Le Shka peut aussi bien durer dix minutes que deux semaines, cher ami. Mais avant, je vais m'amuser un peu. Vous me gênez, le singe, le youkai roux, les morts et toi. Je vais vous exterminer, et j'emporterai le bonze. Il me servira à ouvrir le temple des âmes, à faire revivre les villageois.»  
  
Videl s'étonna : « Mais pourquoi libérer les villageois si tu les détestes ? »  
  
Nekebia rit et répliqua : « La dernière fois, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tués. Ça m'a manqué. Cette fois, je veux les tuer tous. Moi-même. »  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Hakkai s'accrocha péniblement à la berge. Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais il sentait le fort remous qui agitait l'eau en dessous de lui. Où était Gojô ? il ne l'entendait plus. S'il avait réussi à remonter sur la terre ferme, il s'en serait aperçu... mais il devait sûrement être encore dans l'eau. ENCORE ! mais il n'aurait bientôt plus d'air s'il ne remontait pas immédiatement !  
  
Le jeune homme pensa à lancer des auras, mais sa peur de blesser son ami l'en empêcha aussitôt. Comment faire ? il fallait que Gojô s'en sorte seul, c'était l'unique moyen...  
  
Dans les profondeurs de la mare, Trejal, le monstre des marais, s'apprêtait à déguster sa nouvelle proie. Ses tentacules s'enroulèrent autour du bras de Gojô, mais le jeune homme ne ressentait plus rien. Il savait juste que même si sa peau n'était plus affectée par le toucher, son corps restait vulnérable.  
  
Il lâcha quelques bulles d'air. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir, s'il ne faisait rien...  
  
Un bras griffu agrippa sa jambe droite si fort qu'il crut qu'elle allait être arrachée. Se contorsionnant violemment, il réussit enfin à se dégager un peu, mais pas assez pour se libérer. Le monstre avait une force bien supérieure à la sienne.  
  
Soudain, au moment où tout commençait à tourner autour de lui, il se rappela : la carte de la voyante ! elle en avait donné une à chacun, et leur avait dit de ne les utiliser qu'en dernier recours. S'il arrivait... à atteindre sa poche...  
  
D'un brusque effort, le jeune homme tendit son bras vers sa poche, mais ne pouvait sentir la carte sous ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de prendre quelque chose dans le vide, mais sa vue lui indiqua qu'il avait bel et bien trouvé sa carte.  
  
D'un geste vif, il la retourna...  
  
« Pohed, L'étrangleur mou »  
  
Brusquement un immense serpent sortit des profondeurs et, ouvrant grand la gueule, mordit le bras de Trejal, qui poussa un cri. Gojô réussi donc à se libérer, mais il lui restait trop peu d'air pour avoir la force de nager. Il vit, horrifié, le serpent s'enrouler autour du monstre et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Il ferma les yeux...  
  
...Et sentit une pression qui le ramenait à la surface.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière éblouissante les lui fit tout de suite refermer. Puis, peu à peu, il finit par les ouvrir à nouveau.  
  
Hakkai était là, souriant, et soignait le bras de son ami grâce à une aura.  
  
« Co...comment ? » s'étonna Gojô. « C'est toi qui.. qui m'a remonté à la surface ? »  
  
D'un signe de la tête, Hakkai acquiesça. Il répondit quelque chose, et Gojô tenta de lire sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Le monstre ? ah oui, quand j'étais dans l'eau, j'ai réussi à sortir ma carte, celle donnée par la voyante... ça a fait surgir un énorme serpent. »  
  
Voyant son ami sourire, Gojô continua : « Oui, je crois que tout compte fait, cette vieille femme n'est pas si mauvaise que ça... »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Loin dans le village d'Undo, la voyante ridée soupira.  
  
« La première version s'est réveillée, je le sens... »  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et semblait palper en esprit les environs. « Elle est encore emplie de haine... pour bien faire, il faudrait que Nekebia redevienne une personne calme et raisonnable. Le fait d'être devenue amnésique est la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver après la catastrophe du village... garder tout ce lourd passé, c'était trop dur pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle oublie tous ces douloureux souvenirs pour que son désir de vengeance s'éteigne et qu'elle vive à nouveau normalement. »  
  
La vieille femme regarda la lune, par la fenêtre. Cette lune-là était pleine, contrairement à celle de son tatouage. Une demi-lune. Une moitié de vie. Une moitié d'âme...  
  
« Ses compagnons ignorent comment faire disparaître totalement la Première Version. Ce n'est pas simple, mais c'est possible... comment les prévenir ? »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Gojô regardait autour de lui, inquiet. Les marais étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'habitude et lui-même ne voyait presque plus rien. C'était sûrement à cause de la brume qui s'était levée il y a maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure... Son bras et sa jambe lui faisaient toujours mal, mais les auras de Hakkai avaient en grande partie atténué la douleur.  
  
Il se demandait encore comment son ami avait réussi à le retrouver dans l'eau et le sauver sans l'aide de sa vue. Mais il devrait d'abord se sortir de ce marais, et détruire le sortilège nommé Lunar... mais comment le trouver ? à quoi ressemblait-il ? sur la carte, un talisman était peint, mais le jeune homme se demandait comment trouver un tel pendentif au milieu de ces immenses marais...  
  
Bah, il suffisait sûrement de sortir de là, et le charme disparaîtrait à coup sûr. Enfin, il espérait...  
  
Guidant Hakkai par les épaules et le poussant devant lui, Gojô ressentait une impression de malaise. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais c'était un peu comme si il exposait son ami à tous les dangers directs qu'ils pourraient rencontrer...  
  
Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Bientôt, ils seraient sortis de cet endroit immonde et tout redeviendrait normal. Mais il fallait encore retrouver Sanzô et Gokû, et quitter cette maudite forêt !  
  
Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans la quasi obscurité, trébuchant et glissant, Hakkai entendit un bruit étrange. Un bourdonnement. D'un geste vif, il se retourna et tendit l'oreille vers l'endroit d'où avait semblé provenir le bruit. Etrangement, ce dernier s'était déplacé et était devenu de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus insupportable...  
  
Le jeune homme montra du doigt le vide au-dessus de leurs têtes, mais Gojô ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.  
  
« Quoi ? en haut ? » Il regarda en l'air mais ne vit rien. « Tu as dû te tromper... » dit-il, peut rassuré. A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase d'un immense insecte volant se dressa derrière Hakkai. L'animal était hideux, pourvu de longues pattes ressemblant à des dards, et ses mandibules claquaient avec force.  
  
« Là ! ! ! » cria Gojô en fixant le monstre. « Hakkai, il est derrière toi ! »  
  
A cet instant, l'insecte lança avec hargne un de ses dards sur les deux amis. Instinctivement, Gojô poussa Hakkai et se prit le coup de plein fouet dans le ventre. Il se sentit émettre un gargouillement et cracha du sang sur le sol humide. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il le vit. Le talisman qui pendait au cou de l'insecte...  
  
Brutalement, Hakkai s'était relevé et semblait chercher son ami grâce à son ouïe, mais le bourdonnement des ailes du monstre étaient si assourdissantes qu'il abandonna cette idée. Il était complètement vulnérable... où se trouvait Gojô ? s'il lançait une aura destructrice sur l'animal, Gojô étant sûrement à proximité, il y aurait de nombreux dégâts et son ami risquait d'être blessé...  
  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un arc que l'on tend et du sifflement d'une flèche. Un bruit sourd s'en suivit, puis un hurlement qui provenait sans nulle doute de l'insecte géant.  
  
Gojô regardait, stupéfait, le talisman percé d'un coup par une flèche argentée. Puis subitement, il recouvrit tous ses sens, et Hakkai de même. Encore sous le choc, ils regardèrent le cadavre de l'animal, qui se désintégrait à présent dans un tourbillon de fumée noirâtre... Curieux de savoir qui les avait ainsi sauvés dans cette immensité perdue, ils se retournèrent.  
  
Ils le regrettèrent aussitôt. 


	8. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : the rise of Sodom and Gomorrah  
  
Davok ne put retenir Nekebia bien longtemps. Celle-ci avait trouvé une force surhumaine en même temps que sa nouvelle personnalité.  
  
D'un coup vif, elle s'était dégagée, et le beau youkai la regardait à présent avec une profonde tristesse dans les yeux. Pourquoi... et comment avait-elle pu changer autant? Il fallait absolument restaurer son ancienne personnalité, mais il ne savait pas par quel moyen. Il ne l'avait pas protégée et veillée pendant tout ce temps pour la voir se détruire sous ses yeux... à ce rythme là, elle était capable de se tuer elle-même, et les autres avec elle.  
  
« Nekebia, arrête ça! la supplia Davok. Ça n'amènera à rien... je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu chez ces humains, mais on t'a recueillie, nous les youkais. On ne t'a posé aucune question, on t'a acceptée sans jamais te maltraiter, tu es devenue importante au sein du clan... ces humains sont morts, s'ils étaient coupables de quoi que ce soit, ils l'ont déjà payé de leur vie. »  
  
Nekebia le fixa quelques secondes. Puis, lentement, elle répondit :  
  
« Tu n'as pas l'air de connaître la ville d'Undo... en fait, vous les youkais, ne vous êtes installés ici qu'assez récemment, et ne connaissez que la ville sous l'aspect fantômatique qu'elle a aujourd'hui. Je la connaissais, moi, au temps où la vie l'habitait encore... beaucoup connaissaient la ville de réputation, mais personne ne savait comment elle se nommait. En fait, elle était plus connue sous le nom de... nouvelle Gomorrhe. »  
  
Videl sursauta. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, et cela ne lui rappelait rien de plaisant... « Gomorrhe ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu veux dire... comme Sodome et Gomorrhe ? »  
  
Nekebia eut un sourire triste.  
  
« Oui, ces deux villes d'Asie mineure, tristement célèbres pour leur cumul de vices et d'horreurs. De véritables nids de perversité et de crime, et tout ce qui suit. La légende dit que Sodome et Gomorrhe ont été détruites en un instant par le soufre et le feu, de la main de Dieu. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, je n'y crois pas trop. Peut-être un heureux tremblement de terre... »  
  
Elle se mit à rire.  
  
« Mais ici, ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre. C'était des Purificateurs. Quatre gars qui sont un jour arrivés d'on ne sait où... ils se disaient des dieux. Enfin... divinitées ou pas, ils ont déchaîné un vent empoisonné sur toute la ville et ont même abattu bon nombre de gens de leurs propres mains. Certains quartiers ont été soufflés : voilà Undo revenue à l'état de village. »  
  
Gokû ne comprenait pas bien. La vieille voyante avait parlé de « cerbère, le monstre triple », désignant les agresseurs. Mais Nekebia veait de dire qu'ils étaient quatre, et les statues dans le village le montraient aussi. Y-avait-il donc quelqu'un de gentil parmi les quatre visiteurs ? Pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, il ne savait plus bien s'il avait bel et bien vu quatre statues. Quelque chose d'étrange l'empêchait de se rappeler clairement. Dans son souvenir, il en voyait tantôt trois, tantôt quatre... Voyant Nekebia en état de discuter, il demanda :  
  
« J'ai vu quatre statues de pierre dans le village, mais une vieille nous a dit qu'il y avait trois agresseurs seulement. »  
  
Nekebia souleva un sourcil et répondit : « Il y en avait bien quatre. Mais...oh... cette vieille a l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses... plus qu'elle ne devrait. Qui est-ce ? à quoi ressemblait-elle ? »  
  
Gokû hésita. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit.  
  
« Je...je ne sais pas » répondit-il. « Elle ne nous a pas dit son nom. Mais elle était juste vieille, brune, avec un pendentif et... avec... un tatouage comme le vôtre... »  
  
La jeune femme eut un hoquet de surprise.  
  
« Comme le mien ? c'est impossible, je suis la seule qui... » puis, après quelques secondes de silence : « Je puis le passé, l'autre Nekebia est le présent... la vieille... ce serait... »  
  
Une expression d'inquiétude se figea sur son visage lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase : « ...le futur. »  
  
Davok, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, intervint :  
  
« Je ne vois pas comment tu peux te dédoubler ainsi... mais si cette vieille est vraiment le futur de Nekebia, alors il faudrait savoir le futur de laquelle des deux personnalités elle est ! cela déterminerai la survie de l'une ou l'autre Version. »  
  
Nekebia rit à nouveau. « C'est évident qu'elle est mon futur à moi. Comment l'autre pourrait gagner, faible comme elle est ? »  
  
Puis une lueur malsaine brilla dans son regard. « Vous aviez presque réussi à détourner mon attention, vermines. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié que je comptais vous tuer. »  
  
Lentement, elle émit un flot de paroles étranges et complexes. Quand les youkais comprirent ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ils tentèrent de l'en empêcher.  
  
Trop tard.  
  
Une tempête de feu destructeur s'abattit sur eux en un instant.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Loin, dans le village d'Undo, une vieille voyante mélangeait ses cartes. Avec un soupir, elle en tira une puis la retourna. « Munen, la naissance de Gomorrhe »  
  
« L'explication est venue, le souvenir revient... là par quoi tout a commencé... »  
  
Un silence.  
  
« Cette ville était vraiment ignoble, c'est vrai. Mais ces quatres inconnus qui sont arrivés. je leur ai lancé ce sort de pétrification, mais.l'un d'eux était différent. Sa statue a bien été formée mais son âme ne s'est pas prise à l'intérieur. Car mon sort ne fonctionnait que sur les dieux. »  
  
Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, comme pour mieux se rappeler.  
  
« Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux autres non plus. Il était plus frêle. Son regard sournois. je m'en souviendrai toujours. s'est posé sur moi alors que je voyais ma ville se détruire sous mes yeux. Il m'a dit : « Ils sont morts mais le monde reste toujours aussi plein, hein ? Mais pour toi, ça a l'air de faire une différence. tu n'as pas l'air triste de les voir mourir. Je me trompe ? Si les humains te dégoûtent tant, change de camp. quitte à faire un millier de morts, oui, change de camp. »  
  
Je n'ai compris ce qu'il a voulu dire qu'après, quand cette rage m'a prise soudainement. Quand j'ai tué un miller de youkais pour en devenir une moi- même. Et puis cet homme, je l'ai revu. J'étais devenue alors une guerrière sans pitié et sans autre sentiment que la haine. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Il avait l'air plus grave. Il a alors passé sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et m'a dit : « Comme on se retrouve. ça y est, tu es devenue une youkai. Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas une vie que tu as là. C'est un enfer. En fait, ça a toujours été un enfer pour toi, j'imagine. Je suis désolé. j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi. Ne jamais te confier aux gens d'ici. Undo a tellement changé depuis le temps. »  
  
Je ne me rappelle plus bien ce qu'il a dit alors. Mais je sais que ça m'a choquée profondément. Il ne m'a même pas dit son nom. mais c'était lui qui m'avait confiée, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une petite enfant, aux gens de ce village. A ce temps là, c'était sûrement un coin tranquille. Mais ça a changé si vite. Je me souviens de ses dernières paroles, avant de partir : « Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fois je vais faire de mon mieux.Je viens de jeter un sort sur les environs. Les youkais qui y vivront seront toujours calmes et en paix. jamais atteints par quoi que ce soit. Tu pourras enfin VIVRE. »  
  
Je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait, mais maintenant, je vois. cette vague de haine qui s'est abattue sur tous les youkais du pays nous a épargnés. Sûrement grâce à ce sort.  
  
« Et maintenant, il va falloir oublier tous ces mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'est pas évident. Je vais t'aider. »  
  
Une aura est sortie de sa main et a fondu sur moi. Et puis ce fut le noir total. »  
  
La vieille femme leva la tête et regarda la lune briller faiblement dans le ciel. Dehors, il n'y avait plus que le bruit du vent.  
  
« Et après, je me suis réveillée dans une forteresse. Ces yeux. ces yeux d'un bleu intense me regardaient avec bienveillance. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien, mais j'ai tout de suite su que je pourrais me laisser guider par lui, puisque je ne me souvenais plus de rien. J'avais l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il m'a sourit faiblement, il a posé sa main sur mon front. Je n'ai pas été effrayée par les nombreux tatouages qu'il portait sur le corps, ni par ses oreilles pointues. C'était un youkai, et j'en étais une aussi. Il m'a demandé mon nom. Je lui ai répondu que je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Il m'a regardée quelques instants, puis il a sourit en me demandant si je trouvais que « Nekebia » m'irait bien. Tout ce qui semblait sortir de sa bouche avait un aspect mélodieux, presque magique... J'ai tout de suite acquiescé. Il me semblait que cela faisait des années que personne n'avait été agréable avec moi. » Elle soupira.  
  
« Davok. »  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Quand Sanzô ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut tout d'abord pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. La chaleur insoutenable du brasier qui l'entourait lui faisait mal à la tête. Suffoquant, il regarda autour de lui. C'était bien la même clairière. mais qui avait pu. ?  
  
Soudain il vit des corps calcinés au bas des arbres en flammes. Mais qu'est- ce qu'il se passait ici ? L'un d'eux se trouvait tout près de lui. le regardant de plus près, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de cadavres noircis de dryades, comme celle qui l'avait attaqué. A ce qu'il avait entendu dire, elles étaient rapides et difficiles à tuer : celle qu'il avait abattue avait été affaiblie auparavant, par quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu. Sa vision était troublée à ce moment là, et il n'avait pas relevé la tête pour identifier ses « sauveurs ». Sûrement Nekebia et ses compagnons.  
  
Quelque chose attira son attention vers la gauche. Il ne rêvait pas : c'était bien Gokû qui se battait, là-bas ! mais Sanzô découvrit étonné l'identité de son adversaire : Nekebia ! Ainsi Gokû l'avait retrouvé et l'avait cru en danger.  
  
Péniblement, Sanzô se leva et s'avança vers les deux combattants.  
  
« Arrêtez ! » cria-t-il.  
  
Etonné, Goku obéit et stoppa. Son ennemie fit de même.  
  
« Baka ! je ne suis pas en danger ! lança-t-il à son ami. Si j'avais voulu leur fausser compagnie, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Je suis ici de mon plein gré. »  
  
Gokû parut étonné mais Nekebia ricana : « Allons, tu ne disais pas ça tout à l'heure. »  
  
Sanzô fronça les sourcils. La youkai semblait.différente. Plus sauvage.  
  
« Je t'emmerde » lui répondit-il sèchement.  
  
Cette dernière, furieuse, montra les alentours de la main. « Comment oses- tu te moquer de moi ? Tu vois ce carnage, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Et ce n'est qu'un début. Prends garde. »  
  
Oh oui, elle avait vraiment changé.  
  
« Sanzô ! » cria Gokû. « Elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! y'a un truc de son pendentif qui s'est réveillé et elle c'est la personnalité du passé de la fille qui a refait surface ! » « Tu peux pas apprendre à parler clairement, baka saru ? » s'exclama le moine.  
  
« Euh. enfin faut pas arracher le pendentif sinon elle va mourir ! » répondit le garçon, paniqué.  
  
A ce moment là, Sanzô vit Davok, tout près, finir d'invoquer un contresort pour Videl. Nekebia avait donc lancé des sortilèges à ses propres compagnons ?  
  
Le jeune bonze dit à Gokû :  
  
« Si elle est devenue folle au point de causer tant de morts, de brûler la forêt et de tenter d'anéantir ses propres amis, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. »  
  
Gokû sembla effaré.  
  
« Eh, Sanzô ! on ne peut quand même pas la. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas ! tu crois qu'elle hésiterait à nous tuer, elle ? dans l'état où elle est ? »  
  
La youkai ricana : « Pour des raisons personnelles, j'ai encore besoin de toi, le bonze. Mais ce que dit ton ami est vrai : je suis une des deux personnalités de Nekebia. L'autre, celle que tu connaissais, est « endormie » en ce moment. Si tu m'enlèves le pendentif, elle mourra avec moi. Tu ne voudrais pas tuer une innocente ? »  
  
Avec un petit soupir de mépris, Sanzô répondit : « Je l'ai déjà fait et je pourrais le refaire, si encore une fois c'est la seule solution. »  
  
Davok, qui avait entendu ses paroles, lui lança : « Arrête ! il y a sûrement un moyen de la ramener à elle, ne fais pas ça. Il doit bien y avoir une solution !!! »  
  
Gokû eut un serrement de c?ur en repensant aux quatre femmes youkais qu'ils avaient rencontrées durant leur voyage. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec elles, sauf Sanzô qui se méfiait de tout... mais elles avaient été possédées par un démon et s'étaient révélées être des ennemies. Mais c'était malgré elles... il n'y avait que deux solutions : soit elles mouraient, soient c'était les quatre compagnons qui se faisaient tuer. Bien entendu, le choix avait été très difficile, et encore une fois ce fut Sanzô qui avait eut le courage de le prendre. Il avait invoqué son sutra et emprisonné les jeunes femmes dans une aura, et un coup de revolver avait suffit à les tuer - et à leur redonner leur liberté, en quelque sorte. Elles leurs étaient apparues dans la mort en un dernier au revoir pour les remercier...  
  
Cette fois, il se repassait la même chose : Nekebia était quelqu'un de calme et de gentil, mais une personnalité maléfique avait pris son contrôle et à cause de ça, elle allait mourir. Non, il ne fallait pas... même si le garçon ne connaissait que très peu Nekebia, il avait eut le temps de s'apercevoir que la jeune youkai portait beaucoup de respect à Sanzô, et traitait bien ses amis... elle ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de néfaste ou de cruel...  
  
« Arrêtez avec votre espoir stupide ! s'exclama Sanzô. Vous préférez vous faire tous tuer ? c'est ce qu'elle veut, elle l'a clairement dit. Et elle en est fière ! Elle est aussi plus forte que nous tous réunis. »  
  
Nekebia activa son épée d'énergie et répliqua, jetant un regard au moine:  
  
« Il y en a au moins un qui a compris. »  
  
Elle bondit vers Videl et lui assena un puissant coup, qui le fit tomber brutalement. Puis elle tint son épée toute prête à lui trancher la gorge.  
  
Un déclic de revolver dont on enlève le cran de sûreté se fit entendre.  
  
La jeune femme eut soudain l'air terrorisée en voyant que le bonze serait vraiment capable de la tuer. Il avait un sang-froid impressionnant...  
  
Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle vit les yeux de Videl briller de terreur, voyant la lame fondre sur lui. Sanzô pressa son doigt sur la détente.  
  
BAM !   
  
Le coup était parti.  
  
Sanzô vit le corps, fumant, tomber mollement sur le sol en un cri d'agonie.  
  
« Non ! » s'écria Gokû. « Tu n'as pas pu... »  
  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
  
Ce n'était pas Nekebia qui était tombée.  
  
La jeune femme fut soudain entourée d'une aura blanche et le cri perçant qu'elle lança réussit à dissiper complètement le Shka et l'aura maléfique qui l'emprisonnait. Sa personnalité calme avait refait surface.  
  
Sanglotant, elle tomba à genoux devant le corps de Davok.  
  
« ...Pourquoi ? »  
  
gémit-elle en posant ses mains autour du visage de son ami. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la joue du guerrier et ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
  
Le silence était insupportable... puis le youkai prit faiblement la parole :  
  
« Tu sais bien... je ne t'aurais pas laissée mourir... »  
  
La jeune femme vit ses magnifiques yeux bleus devenir un peu plus troubles.  
  
« Non, Davok, non ! reste avec nous... je t'en prie, ne pars pas... on a tous besoin de toi... »  
  
Le faible sourire sur les lèvres du youkai la poussa à continuer sa phrase.  
  
« ...j'ai... besoin de toi... »  
  
Il regarda la femme qu'il aimait penchée au-dessus de lui. Lentement, il leva la main et lui caressa délicatement la joue. S'il devait mourir, alors il voulait que la dernière personne qu'il vît, ce fût elle...  
  
Il ne se souvenait plus du moment où il était tombé amoureux de Nekebia. Peut-être dès le jour où il l'avait recueillie... Il l'avait trouvée endormie au pied d'un grand chêne, repliée sur elle-même... Malgré les blessures qu'elle portait, elle avait semblé très paisible. Du sang tachait sa longue robe blanche... Il se souvint de la pensée qui l'avait traversé à ce moment là. « Un présage de l'apocalypse ? même les anges commencent à tomber du ciel... »  
  
Il l'avait ramenée au fort, soignée... puis quand elle s'était réveillée... il avait enfin vu ses yeux s'ouvrir le matin sur un monde où les regards n'étaient que terreur, où personne n'osait croire en l'espoir... sur ce monde où il n'avait vu encore que des yeux se fermer.  
  
C'était les siens qui allaient se fermer, à présent. Il le sentait.  
  
Il voyait Nekebia devenir de plus en plus floue au-dessus de lui. Il sentit à nouveau de la chaleur sur sa joue. Une larme qui dévalait lentement son visage...  
  
« Nekebia... promets-moi une chose. »  
  
La jeune femme serra la main du youkai.  
  
« Tout ce que tu veux. Mais ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas... tu ne vas pas... »  
  
Il effleura de ses doigts les lèvres de Nekebia pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas finir sa phrase. Puis il reprit : « Promets-moi que tu te débarrasseras à jamais de cette personnalité qui ne te ressemble pas... il y a sûrement un moyen... »  
  
« Oui, oui... » répéta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, serrant la main de plus en plus fort. Un faible sourire se figea sur les lèvres de Davok, et la jeune guerrière sentit la pression de la main se relâcher. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle ne sentait plus son souffle chaud contre sa peau.  
  
Lentement, très lentement, elle se pencha sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les larmes lui brouillaient encore la vue quand elle murmura : « J'aurai vraiment tout raté dans ma vie... »  
  
Le corps de Davok s'évapora en une fumée noirâtre, tourbillonnant quelques instant dans l'air chaud de la clairière en feu, pour s'envoler lentement vers le ciel. 


	9. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Ce froid mêlé de pluie.  
  
Sanzô regarda la scène avec amertume. Pourquoi était-ce toujours les innocents qui payaient dans des situations pareilles ?  
  
Gokû regarda son maître avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Il comprenait pourquoi ce dernier avait tiré. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais c'était tellement... injuste.  
  
Mais la mort de Videl et d'eux-mêmes aurait été tout aussi injuste. Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas eu d'autre voie que de briser quelqu'un à jamais...  
  
Nekebia était à genoux sur le sol. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais ses mains tremblaient. Ses doigts étaient agrippés de toute leur force à l'herbe humide de la clairière...  
  
Ses longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient sur le visage. Du coin de l'?il, elle regarda Videl. Ce dernier avait déjà perdu un grand ami, et il venait d'en perdre un autre... Mais il restait debout, sombre, très droit... cependant, il lui était impossible de cacher l'expression de douleur qu'il avait sur le visage. Doucement, il s'était approché de Nekebia et avait posé une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.  
  
« Laisse-moi... » souffla-t-elle. « Tout est de ma faute, je ne mérite pas ta compassion... »  
  
Videl soupira et répondit tout bas : « De quoi te souviens-tu ? »  
  
La youkai parut étonnée de la question.  
  
« Je... je ne sais plus bien. La femme drapée de blanc était là, j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même, c'était comme... comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait ma place... mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose de terrible. J'avais mal, on aurait dit qu'une force m'empêchait de « remonter à la surface », et puis j'ai lutté, lutté... j'étais à bout de forces. Je suis à bout de forces. Et puis j'ai enfin eu l'impression que quelque chose se relâchait, mais pas complètement. J'ai vu du feu, et un revolver pointé sur moi... et puis... j'ai vu Davok... à terre... ça m'a fait un choc épouvantable, tout est redevenu net... »  
  
Videl soupira longuement et relâcha son étreinte.  
  
« Tu vois, c'est de sa faute à elle. A l'autre toi. »  
  
Nekebia lui demanda, troublée : « Une autre moi ? »  
  
Le silence était pesant. Puis Sanzô prit la parole :  
  
« Il faudrait peut-être éteindre ce feu avant que toute la forêt ne finisse en cendres, et nous avec. » Il jeta un regard triste à la jeune femme. « On va aller au calme, et on s'expliquera. »  
  
Videl invoqua un sort d'eau qui se répandit sur les alentours en une fine pluie, qui finit par être torrentielle. Le feu finit par s'éteindre, mais tous étaient trempés. La pluie ne s'arrêterait pas avant un bon moment...  
  
Epuisés après de longues minutes de marche sous ce temps de déluge, ils trouvèrent refuge sous une énorme souche déracinée.  
  
Sanzô s'adossa à la paroi végétale et soupira longuement. L'eau de ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinait sur ses vêtements et dans son cou, rendant ses habits encombrants et pesants. La pluie était chaude mais sa robe de moine trempée commençait à lui donner froid. Gokû le regarda défaire le haut de son vêtement. et rougit quand il vit que Sanzô venait de s'en apercevoir. Le moine parut troublé et demanda : « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
  
« R..rien... » balbutia Gokû. Il y eut un silence empli de gêne, puis le garçon reprit, tentant de changer la conversation : « Enfin...je me demande quand même... quand est-ce qu'on va manger ? »  
  
Sanzô haussa les épaules.  
  
« Comment veux-tu que je sache ? »  
  
Le jeune bonze jeta un coup d'?il à Nekebia. Videl était parti trouver un endroit proche où le dragon-ogre et le squelette pourraient monter la garde...  
  
Le youkai avait expliqué à la jeune femme ce qu'il s'était passé en détails, les révélations de l'Autre Nekebia... et depuis, la guerrière s'était terrée dans un mutisme douloureux. Tous les malheurs semblaient l'accabler en même temps...  
  
Sanzô eut un serrement de c?ur. Il savait que Davok comptait beaucoup pour elle... Mais il était mort, et de ses propres mains. Elle venait de perdre un être qui lui était très cher, quelqu'un à qui elle n'avait pas pu poser toutes les questions qu'elle aurait voulu, croyant qu'elle aurait tout le temps pour le faire...  
  
Un peu comme Komyo pour Sanzô.  
  
« Nekebia... » murmura le jeune homme. La youkai releva doucement la tête et il put voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il continua :  
  
« Nekebia, je suis désolé... Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. C'était toi qui aurait dû... enfin... »  
  
Il pesta contre lui-même de savoir si mal s'exprimer dans ces situations là.  
  
La jeune femme le fixa de ses yeux brillants de larmes et répondit :  
  
« Je sais... ne te force pas à t'excuser, ça ne te ressemble pas. »  
  
Sanzô eut l'impression qu'un éclair de froid venait de lui parcourir le c?ur.  
  
« Tu me crois insensible, c'est ça ? » répliqua-t-il, quelque peu blessé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la phrase de la guerrière lui avait fait tant d'effet...  
  
Nekebia eut un sourire triste.  
  
« Ne te fâche pas... dit-elle en un souffle. Je voulais juste dire... que j'aurais sûrement fait pareil à ta place. Si j'étais dangereuse au point de vous massacrer, alors tu as fait le bon choix... mais... tu as raison, c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir. Pas Davok. Mais ça, personne n'y peut rien. »  
  
Gokû, qui écoutait attentivement la discussion, intervint naïvement: « Nekebia... tu penses que qui aurait été le plus regretté ? Davok ou toi ? » Devant l'impudence de la question, Sanzô frappa le garçon de son baffeur. « Ta gueule, bakasaru ! c'est pas une question qui se pose, ça ! » « Eeeh pourquoi tu me frappes ? et je suis pas un saru ! » « Je te frappe parce que t'es con, et si, t'es un saru ! »  
  
Mais Nekebia ne répondit pas. Cette question était peut-être blessante et naïve... mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Si c'était elle qui était morte, Davok n'aurait pu le supporter. Il se serait peut-être donné la mort, se maudissant d'avoir été incapable de la protéger... et Videl aussi aurait été effondré. Et ses autres compagnons youkais de la forteresse qui étaient attachés à elle...  
  
La mort de Davok lui causait beaucoup de mal à elle, et sûrement à Videl aussi, mais aux autres ? elle ne pensait pas. Davok n'était pas très sociable avec les autres youkais du clan, il était surtout très proche de Nekebia...  
  
C'était en restant en vie et non en se sacrifiant que l'on pouvait apporter du bien aux autres. Elle le découvrait à l'instant... mais pour Davok... c'était tellement injuste...  
  
La pluie continuait à tomber inlassablement, et Videl était revenu depuis un quart d'heure déjà. Tous sentaient la fatigue monter, mais le petit vent froid qui soufflait régulièrement au c?ur de la forêt les empêchait de dormir.  
  
Nekebia vit Sanzô allumer une cigarette. Il avait l'air encore plus nerveux depuis que la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Soupirant, elle l'entendit demander à Gokû où étaient « Hakkai » et « Gojô », leurs deux autres amis, sûrement. Le garçon eut une réponse vague qui ne parut pas satisfaire le bonze, qui afficha une expression inquiète et frustrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit Gokû demander quelque chose.  
  
« Sanzô. » murmura le garçon.  
  
« Nanda ? »  
  
« J'ai froid. » répondit Gokû.  
  
Sanzô soupira et répondit : « Et alors ? moi aussi. »  
  
Le garçon resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis finit par appuyer timidement sa tête contre l'épaule de son maître. Ce dernier parut un peu gêné quand il sentit Gokû se blottir tout contre lui, et murmurer : « Tu partiras plus jamais comme ça, hein ? j'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois.mort. Sanzô.»  
  
Le moine s'aperçut que Gokû venait de s'endormir. Il avait une respiration toujours aussi bruyante. cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Gokû, qui paraissait toujours aussi insouciant. avec un optimisme à toute épreuve. qui avait si facilement confiance en les gens qu'il rencontrait. il était tout le contraire de lui.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur les youkais qui dormaient non loin d'eux. Videl, qui semblait avoir un sommeil agité, et qui portait désormais une responsabilité énorme sur les épaules. La pluie tombait inlassablement sur le sol humide de la forêt, sur les feuilles sombres étalées à terre. Nekebia, qui. qui le regardait. Avec ce regard intense, qui fit une étrange impression au jeune homme. Il soutint son regard. De longues secondes passèrent. puis elle détourna les yeux.  
  
« Tu n'aimes pas la pluie. » murmura-t-elle en regardant les gouttes tomber sur les racines sombres des arbres qui les entouraient.  
  
« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit-il lentement.  
  
Elle le regarda passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds encore mouillés. L'endroit n'était pas tout à fait à l'abri de la pluie. l'eau trempait son habit noir, déjà moulant par temps sec, mais qui l'était encore plus avec l'humidité ambiante. Les yeux violets du jeune moine se tournèrent à nouveau vers la youkai, et une expression inquiète s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit observer son pendentif.  
  
« Ne fais pas de connerie » lui dit-il. « Si tu l'enlèves. »  
  
« Si je l'enlève je ne serai plus une menace pour personne » répondit-elle calmement.  
  
« Fais pas ça. » lui lança-t-il, tout bas, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. « Tu ne voudrais pas que Davok soit mort pour rien. ? »  
  
Nekebia ne regarda pas son interlocuteur et continua à relever son collier, très lentement. « Je lui ai promis que je trouverai une solution pour me débarrasser ce cette personnalité cruelle qui me hante. Voilà, j'en ai trouvé une. »  
  
Sanzô éleva un peu la voix, qui se fit plus dure. « Arrête ça tout de suite. Y'a des gens qui tiennent à toi. Y'en a aussi qui comptent sur toi. »  
  
La youkai eut un soupir las. « Qui ? Videl ? Il m'oubliera vite. Les youkais de la forteresse ? Ils s'y feront. Je ne suis pas une grande perte. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai toujours gardé ce pendentif sur moi. rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si un jour il m'avait pris l'idée de l'enlever. »  
  
Elle souleva le collier et commença à le faire passer au-dessus de son front. Mais une main plaquée sur ses poignets arrêta son geste.  
  
Nekebia leva les yeux et vit le visage de Sanzô tout près du sien. Elle sentait son haleine chaude contre son visage.  
  
« Je te dis de pas faire une telle bêtise. Ce serait trop facile de crever, là, comme ça. »  
  
Les mains du jeune homme serraient à présent de toutes leurs forces les poignets de Nekebia, à lui en faire presque mal.  
  
« Mais je. » répliqua-t-elle, détournant le regard.  
  
Sanzô libéra une de ses mains et prit le menton de la jeune femme de manière à ce qu'elle le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.  
  
« Le désespoir, je connais ça. » lui souffla-t-il. « Moi aussi j'ai souvent eu envie d'en finir, de me tirer une balle dans la tempe. Mais je l'ai pas fait. »  
  
La youkai murmura : « Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ? »  
  
Sanzô jeta un regard discret à Gokû, qui dormait à présent sur le sol.  
  
« Des gens que je ne pouvais pas abandonner. » répondit-il.  
  
« Tout cet amour que tu reçois sans jamais le rendre, tu le mets où ? » répliqua sèchement Nekebia, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Le c?ur de Sanzô se serra. Pourquoi les paroles de cette youkai le coupaient toujours comme du verre ? Comme cette vitre qu'il croyait incassable, placée entre les gens et lui. Gokû, Hakkai et Gojô arrivaient parfois à voir au travers. mais Nekebia la cassait. Littéralement. Comme touchant tous les points faibles. les éclats partaient en tous sens, le blessant lui, la blessant elle. et tout ce qui se trouvait autour.  
  
Dans l'ombre, il ne vit pas les yeux de Gokû s'ouvrir. Le garçon réprima un petit cri de surprise. Il voyait Sanzô, accroupi tout près de Nekebia. Sa bouche était à peine à quelques centimètres de celles de la youkai. Le garçon ne pouvait entendre que de faibles murmures prononcés d'une voix douce. La main droite de Sanzô prenait le menton de la jeune femme d'une manière délicate, et l'autre main était posée sur ses poignets.  
  
Gokû ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'il put. Ce devait être un mauvais rêve. Quand il les rouvrirait, Sanzô serait à côté de lui, et les youkais endormis, comme tout à l'heure.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après.  
  
Rien n'avait changé. Sanzô était bel et bien aux côtés de Nekebia, et le garçon ne sentait plus aucune chaleur près de lui. Il sentait surtout le froid au fond de son c?ur, qui battait à tout rompre, au rythme de la pluie violente qui tambourinait au-dehors.  
  
Notes :  
  
Eh oui, je décide enfin de créer une partie « notes » pour cette fanfic ! ^_^ il n'y en aura pas à tous les chapitres, mais juste quand j'aurai quelques petites choses à préciser ^^. ce sera court (enfin.), mais au moins cela permettra de mettre quelques petits trucs au clair : je reviens à plusieurs chapitres précédents. Le Dragon-ogre est une bête totalement inventée par moi : je l'ai d'ailleurs dessiné, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu mon ficart là-dessus, mais. à l'origine, il ne ressemble pas du tout à ça ! pour les connaisseurs (et connaisseuses) de Warcraft 3, identifiez tout de suite mon Dragon-ogre à la créature nommée « Abomination » chez les Undead. Tiens même, je vais vous joindre une petite image, c'est encore mieux !  
  
c'est très laid, hein ? bah voilà, quand j'écris ma fic, je vois mon dragon- ogre un peu comme ça. Pauvre Sanzô qui a failli se faire manger par cette horreur. Quand au titre du chapitre 9, c'est un titre de chanson qui m'a inspirée ^^  
  
J'utilise aussi certains mots japonais qui se retrouvent souvent dans la série. « Nanda ? » signifie « Quoi, (qu'est-ce qu'il y a) ? » , « bakasaru » signifie bien sûr « con de singe », « Urusei » veut dire « Ta/Vos gueules ! » ou « la ferme », comme vous préférez. « Yameru » signifie « arrête ! » (ou arrêtez, dans le sens de « cesser »). « Yamete » a le même sens, mais en plus poli. « Kso » est un juron que l'on traduit souvent par « merde ».  
  
Tiens, au fait, je précise une petite chose ^^ : quand vous voyez les héros dire « Ore ba. » quand ils disent en hésitant « Je. je.. » il faut avoir à l'esprit que si vous êtes une fille, n'essayez pas d'employer ce qualificatif là pour vous ! « Ore » a le sens d'un « je » mais qui renforce le côté viril de la personne, et n'est utilisé que par les hommes. Tout comme dans une des phrases préférées de Sanzô : « Omae o korosu » (Je vais te tuer), le « omae » qualifie un être masculin auquel il parle. Bref, il ne pourra pas dire « Omae o kurosu » à une femme ^_^  
  
Pour les cartes, j'utilise des illustrations de cartes Magic, qui correspondent assez bien à l'esprit de cette histoire. Je modifie parfois les images. je constitue les décorations autour des cartes moi-même avec PSP 7, et j'invente leur nom. D'ailleurs je joue peu aux cartes, j'aime surtout les collectionner, si on peut appeler ça une collection ^^ j'ai largement puisé dans mon deck bleu (de la 7eme édition mais ça vous vous en fichez sûrement ^^) « Bombardier » pour les cartes qui vont suivre dans la fic. Je crois n'avoir rien pris du deck vert « Indompté » mais j'aurai aimé avoir le rouge « Infestation » pour inclure toutes sortes d'ogres ou de bêtes du genre ^^  
  
Au fait, j'ai inclus « Carmen, l'omniprésente insaisissable » parce qu'en voyant la bande-annonce du film/anime Vampire hunter D (version 2000), une des ennemis du héros est une femme qui peut se confondre avec les éléments, dont les arbres. tenez, là voilà :   
  
J'ai un peu délaissé Hakkai et Gojô pour l'instant, mais on les retrouvera au prochain chapitre ^_^. Déjà une chose est claire : je n'aime pas Kanzenon ! mais elle met un peu de piment dans Saiyuki, alors j'y tiens quand même ^_^ elle est peut-être partie pour l'instant mais elle ne lâche pas le morceau si facilement, attendez-vous à la revoir ^^ 


	10. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 : Sirgus et Perolk : le chasseur et l'assassin  
  
Hakkai et Gojô étaient restés pétrifiés de terreur. Devant eux se dressait une créature de plus de trois mètres de haut, sa peau, bleue et écailleuse, faisait penser à des feuilles d'acier. Ses mains étaient dotées de puissantes griffes, et l'arc géant qu'il portait n'inspirait rien de bon. Ses petits yeux jaunes vitreux se posèrent tour à tour sur les jeunes hommes.  
  
« Hakkai. » souffla Gojô. « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que l'on se casse, là, non ? »  
  
Le jeune brun hocha lentement la tête. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une.très bonne idée. s'il nous voit fuir, il nous tirerait peut-être des flèches dans le dos. Dans ces marais, il va plus vite que nous, il nous rattraperait. »  
  
La créature leur lança un regard supérieur et un peu méprisant. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de trouver un gibier trop petit pour être rentable à ses yeux. Avec un grognement, elle abaissa son arme, mais ne perdit pas son air soupçonneux. A sa ceinture était accrochée une tête de youkai, ce qui fit frissonner les deux compagnons.  
  
« Quelle race ? » dit soudain l'être d'une voix gutturale.  
  
Hakkai ne s'attendait pas à le voir parler leur langue. Balbutiant, il répondit : « Nous.nous sommes des humains. euh.et vous ? » Si ce monstre avait tué un youkai et le portait en trophée, il ne valait mieux pas lui avouer leur vraie nature.  
  
L'être le regarda, étonné, puis fut pris d'un gros rire.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.  
  
« Humains. pas possible. Plus humains depuis longtemps. Morts. »  
  
Gojô se sentit mal à l'aise. S'il découvrait qu'ils étaient youkais. « Euh. jolie décoration. » fit-il en désignant la tête accrochée à la ceinture. Il voulait savoir quel était vraiment le camp de la créature.  
  
Le monstre tapota la tête coupée et ricana. « Youkai insolent. S'est cru le plus fort. » Encore un gros rire. « S'est trompé. »  
  
« Vous. êtes chasseurs de youkais ? » demanda à nouveau Gojô.  
  
Le monstre sourit et révéla ses dents pointues. « Non. Sirgus chasse plus gros. »  
  
Avec un frisson, Hakkai tenta de sourire au monstre et de lui demander leur chemin. « Et. on est perdus. on voudrait sortir de ces marais et. trouver un temple. ^_^''»  
  
Sirgus, le chasseur nocturne, fronça les sourcils. « Temple ? Un seul temple dans forêt. Fermé. Maudit. »  
  
« Mais. un ami nous a donné rendez-vous devant ! ^_^'' »  
  
Sirgus écarquilla les yeux. « Rendez-vous devant ? ami fou. A dû déjà se faire tuer. »  
  
Le c?ur des deux amis se serra. Ils espéraient bien que non. Sanzô, mort. il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Et Gokû, où était-il ?  
  
La créature soupira cependant et s'apprêta à leur indiquer un chemin, quand une petit voix grinçante se fit entendre.  
  
« Oui, oui, le temple est maudit !  
  
Mais les démons ne sont pas partis !  
  
Ils attendent au fond du temple sombre  
  
Que la lumière dorée dissipe leur ombre. »  
  
Sirgus laissa échapper un juron et arma son arc. En fait, Hakkai s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un arc modifié. Il portait des recharges de flèches acérées, et semblait pouvoir en tirer plusieurs à la fois. « Perolk ! sale. »  
  
Les deux youkais regardaient partout autour d'eux mais ne voyaient aucune autre créature. Sirgus aussi regardait les alentours en jurant. Mais la voix résonna à nouveau.  
  
« Trois dieux à visage humain  
  
Pétrifiés un beau matin  
  
Vont se libérer de leur prison de pierre  
  
Et voudront se venger de celle qui les a condamnés à cet enfer. »  
  
Gojô semblait voir, derrière un rocher, une forme verte filer, puis disparaître derrière un arbre non loin de là.  
  
« Ils étaient des dieux fanatiques  
  
ils ont mérité leur prison magique  
  
Un quatrième était humain  
  
Je crois qu'il recherchait quelqu'un »  
  
Sirgus s'impatienta. « Ce gobelin. Perolk ! sors ! »  
  
« Il a mal choisi son moment  
  
Un malheureux hasard l'a fait se lier à ces brigands  
  
Par chance il s'en est sorti indemne  
  
Et la seule survivante était sa fille qu'il aime »  
  
Hakkai essayait de comprendre les paroles du gobelin, mais il ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait référence. Il savait juste que quatre personnes avaient un jour détruit le village d'Undo. il ignorait qu'il y avait une survivante. la voyante, peut-être ? mais elle semblait être une sorte de spectre. alors ?  
  
« Mais cet homme est un ingrat  
  
Ne sachant s'en occuper, il l'a laissée là  
  
Dans ce village qui sera nommé Nouvelle Gomorrhe  
  
Il ne savait pas qu'elle allait ainsi frôler la mort »  
  
Gojô sursauta en voyant une ombre juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une petite créature verte, au long nez et aux oreilles pointues. Cette dernière reprit :  
  
« Quel est donc cet homme au lourd passé  
  
ayant une fille triste et délaissée ?  
  
Qui fut sacré puis maudit  
  
Ayant incité son enfant à devenir un monstre ainsi ? »  
  
Gojô, énervé, s'exclama : « Mais tu vas arrêter de parler comme ça ? tu me gaves, la bête verte. Exprime-toi clairement et fais pas chier ! »  
  
Le gobelin ricana.  
  
« Vous n'avez rencontré que le spectre de son futur  
  
Mais le futur est toujours en mouvement  
  
Pour que vous en soyez vraiment sûrs  
  
Regardez sur cette voyante les changements !   
  
Tantôt matérielle, tantôt spectre mort  
  
Selon ses actions d'aujourd'hui  
  
Elle détermine son sort  
  
Et oscille entre le néant et la vie »  
  
Sirgus pointa son arme sur Perolk. « Gobelin. Arrête ! » Mais Hakkai s'était penché vers la créature et vit qu'elle portait un long couteau à sa hanche. Ce n'était pas un être innocent, il savait tuer pour vivre, et sûrement pas que des animaux.  
  
« Qui est le père de la voyante alors ? le connaissons-nous ? sais-tu où sont nos amis Sanzô et Gokû ? »  
  
Le gobelin sauta sur une haute pierre et fit mine de partir. Cependant, il se tourna légèrement vers eux et dit :  
  
« Il y a deux heures à peu près  
  
Un singe a retrouvé la lumière qu'il cherchait  
  
L'ange d'or sans le savoir est la clé  
  
Du destin de plusieurs vies inachevées »  
  
Hakkai voulait en savoir plus. « Mais. »  
  
Le gobelin sourit malicieusement et anticipa la question du jeune homme.  
  
« Pour le père de l'enfant c'est pareil. »  
  
Il murmura en un souffle. « .Demande au soleil. »  
  
Hakkai, affaissée sur le sol, regarda le gobelin disparaître dans la forêt proche. « Demande. au soleil ? » répéta-t-il, commençant à comprendre. Sirgus, lui, semblait s'impatienter. « Sortie, par là. » dit-il en indiquant une trouée discrète dans les arbres longeant les marais. Puis il leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel plus sombre que jamais.  
  
« Et ramenez le soleil. »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Dans le village d'Undo, une voyante mélangeait ses cartes. Celle qu'elle avait tirée quelques minutes plus tôt était sur le sol. « Perolk, le gobelin assassin »  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
La pluie tombait toujours quand Videl se réveilla. Machinalement, il jeta un ?il à Nekebia. Il vit, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, la jeune femme dormir paisiblement, la tête posée contre l'épaule du bonze. Ce dernier semblait aussi profondément endormi. Le petit youkai, quand à lui, était recroquevillé sur lui-même, un peu plus loin.  
  
Videl fronça les sourcils. Ce moine ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Comment Nekebia pouvait-elle sympathiser avec cet homme ? Il était un danger pour eux. S'il n'était pas arrivé dans le village d'Undo, alors il n'y aurait jamais eu cette mission, Lowen et Davok ne seraient pas morts. et puis ce Gokû, là. avec son petit air innocent ! il avait tout de même tué Lowen ! jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce meurtre.  
  
Il vit Sanzô bouger un peu et ouvrir les paupières. Nekebia, réveillée par ce léger mouvement, ouvrit les yeux à son tour.  
  
Videl toussota volontairement. « Ahem hem. »  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et s'éloignèrent soudain l'un de l'autre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! » lança Sanzô à la youkai.  
  
« Et. et toi alors ! s'exclama Nekebia, gênée et en colère à la fois. J'ai pas bougé ! Videl peut témoigner ! »  
  
En effet, la jeune youkai n'avait pas changé de place depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sous cette grosse souche.  
  
« Mais. mais ça n'a rien à voir, tu le sais bien ! » s'énerva le bonze. « C'est à cause de tes conneries, ne t'en prends qu'à toi ! »  
  
Nekebia frappa le sol du poing. « Comment ça mes conneries ?! je t'ai pas demandé de venir que je sache !»  
  
« Tu serais même plus là si j'étais pas venu, baka ! » s'exclama Sanzô en se relevant.  
  
Videl réagit à cette phrase. « Comment ça, plus là ? »  
  
Nekebia et Sanzô ne répondirent rien mais continuèrent de se regarder avec colère.  
  
« Et je ne te permets pas de me traiter de « baka », le bonze ! grommela cependant la jeune femme. Les insultes, c'est pour ton singe si tu veux, mais pas à moi, c'est compris ?! »  
  
Tous ces bruits avaient réveillé Gokû. Voyant les trois personnes se parler vivement, il s'étonna.  
  
« Nee, Sanzô ! J'ai rien raté ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Le jeune homme blond se retourna d'un coup et lui abattit son baffeur sur la figure.  
  
« ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Et rendors-toi, con de singe ! »  
  
Gokû se protégea la tête de ses mains et gémit : « Eh ! pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi ! »  
  
Nekebia ricana. « Mais non, voyons ! le moine préfère les punching ball vivants. »  
  
Sanzô se retint tout juste de dégainer son revolver.  
  
« ON Y VA. » lança-t-il à Gokû en faisant mine de partir.  
  
Il faillit se heurter à l'immense dragon-ogre qui se tenait près de la souche, mais qu'on ne pouvait voir de là où ils se trouvaient. Le squelette en descendit et haussa les épaules.  
  
« Désolé Monsieur, on ne peut pas vous laisser partir. »  
  
Sanzô poussa le mort, mais le gros monstre donna un grand coup de poing sur le sol juste devant lui, faisant trembler tout ce qui se trouvait autour.  
  
Le moine se retourna et vit Videl qui approchait.  
  
« Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps sans guide dans cette forêt » dit le youkai amèrement. « Et vous avez une mission à finir. Après, on verra. »  
  
Gokû regarda Sanzô. Le beau blond avait croisé les bras et semblait partagé entre tuer ces youkais qui l'énervaient ou se calmer. Mais ses armes ne fonctionnaient plus comme avant, Nekebia avait dû leur jeter un sort. mais d'un autre côté, il ne voyait pas comment se calmer. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à obéir à ces youkais.  
  
« Libérer des âmes pour ensuite vous faire un garde-manger de la taille d'un village. » murmura-t-il. « Je ne vais pas participer à ça. »  
  
Nekebia s'approcha à son tour.  
  
« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. Sinon, tu aurais refusé de venir depuis le début. Morène a d'autres ambitions que moi pour ce village. Mais je l'empêcherai de manger les habitants. »  
  
Le jeune moine soupira et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Et si ton autre personnalité refait surface, ces habitants ne seront pas mangés, mais tués par toi. »  
  
Gokû se souvint alors de ce que la voyante avait dit. « Ils redeviendront ce qu'ils sont intérieurement.des démons. »  
  
« Sanzô ! » s'exclama-t-il. « La voyante du village nous a dit que les âmes, quand elles rentreraient dans les corps, n'allaient pas donner vie à des humains ! mais à ce qu'ils sont intérieurement : des démons ! »  
  
Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui. « Tu es sûr ? » demanda la youkai. « C'est peut-être une vieille folle. »  
  
Videl toussa. « Nekebia. ton autre personnalité a dit que cette vieille, c'était ton futur. enfin son futur. »  
  
La youkai frémit. « Alors elle sait comment les choses vont se passer. ? mais on ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça ! ces spectres vont devenir de plus en plus forts, attaquer les youkais aussi bien que les visiteurs, tuer la forêt petit à petit. »  
  
Sanzô voulu allumer une cigarette, mais avec la pluie, elle s'éteindrait aussitôt. Il eut cependant un petit sourire cynique et se tourna vers Nekebia.  
  
« Des démons ? il n'y aura donc aucun espoir qu'ils redeviennent humains et calmes. les spectres, ça ne se tue pas. Les démons, si. »  
  
La jeune femme prit un air inquiet. « On ne va tout de même pas. »  
  
Sanzô ne détourna pas ses yeux violets des siens.  
  
« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen de te débarrasser de la démone qui est en toi. » 


	11. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 : sora no namida / Les larmes du ciel  
  
Nekebia croisa les bras.  
  
« Une solution pour m'exorciser de mon autre personnalité ? tu es sûr ? »  
  
Sanzô leva les yeux sur le dragon-ogre. Il était assez imposant pour lui éviter d'être mouillé par la pluie s'il se tenait tout près de lui, mais la bave que le monstre répandait constamment arracha une expression de dégoût au moine. Tant pis, il attraperait la crève, si ce n'était déjà fait. Le jeune homme soupira :  
  
« Rien est sûr. Il faudrait tester, mais il ne pourra y avoir qu'un seul test, et c'est pas sûr que t'en revienne. »  
  
A ces mots, Videl s'exclama : « Tu veux te débarrasser d'elle avec des solutions pourries hein ? espèce de. ! »  
  
Nekebia lui fit signe de se taire et regarda le bonze de haut. « On est déjà assez mal barrés, alors un peu plus, un peu moins. c'est quoi ta solution ? »  
  
Sanzô haussa les épaules et répliqua nonchalamment : « Boarf, l'autre arriéré a peut-être raison, c'est sûrement une solution pourrie. »  
  
Videl serra les poings. « Répète ce que tu viens de dire en face, sale moine fourbe! »  
  
Sanzô lui jeta un de ces regards méprisants qui avaient le don d'énerver au plus haut point ses ennemis (ou même ses amis !):  
  
« Je n'obéis pas aux petites merdes dans ton genre. »  
  
Cette fois le youkai fonça sur lui, le prit par l'épaule et le força à se retourner. Sans que le moine puisse réagir, Videl lui administra un coup de poing qui fit reculer le jeune homme de plus d'un mètre.  
  
Alors que Sanzô, rageant, relevait les yeux sur son ennemi, le bruit vif se fit entendre. Videl, la main sur la joue, regardait Nekebia avec des yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Putain mais tu sais pas obéir aux ordres ou quoi !? criait la jeune femme au youkai. J'avais interdit quiconque de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu du bonze ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite cervelle de crétin ?! »  
  
Videl, encore sous l'effet de la surprise, n'osa pas répondre.  
  
Sanzô essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche et grommela à l'adresse de Nekebia : « De quoi tu te mêles ? c'est à moi de lui régler son compte, reste en dehors de ça ! »  
  
La youkai sentit monter la colère un peu plus. Si elle avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'était que la personne qu'elle défend lui fasse pareille réflexion. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça ? ce moine méritait bien ce coup de poing, après tout ! il fallait qu'il apprenne à ravaler sa fierté.  
  
« Je l'engueule parce qu'il a désobéi à mes ordres, pas parce qu'il t'a frappé. » répliqua-t-elle avec humeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? que je faisais ça pour tes beaux yeux ? »  
  
La pluie tombait toujours aussi fort, chaude, comme dans les pays tropicaux lors de ces fortes averses qui ne laissaient rien de sec sur leur passage pendant de longues heures... Sanzô, trempé, regarda Nekebia, bien à l'abri sous la souche, et sut tout de suite ce qui l'énerverait encore plus qu'une réplique cinglante. Lui prouver que si, c'était peut-être bien pour « ses beaux yeux » qu'elle réagissait comme ça.  
  
Il lui adressa un sourire cynique provocateur et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son vêtement mouillé laissait à découvert une de ses épaules. A vrai dire, l'habit clair était tellement trempé qu'il laissait facilement deviner tout ce qu'il était sensé cacher. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qui venaient se coller à son visage à cause de la pluie.  
  
Bien malgré elle, Nekebia ne put s'empêcher de suivre ce geste du regard.  
  
Le jeune homme se tenait légèrement cambré, comme à son habitude, mais ses habits qui lui collaient si étroitement à la peau ne faisaient que renforcer l'élégance de sa silhouette, la grâce de son maintien. la félinité de ses gestes, qui se succédaient avec une fluidité captivante.  
  
La youkai avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne restait plus que le bruit entêtant de la pluie. à vrai dire, de entêtant, il était passé à envoûtant. Comme une mélodie qui changeait selon la beauté des choses sur lesquelles elle tombait.  
  
Un petit coup de Videl sur son épaule fit revenir la guerrière à ses esprits.  
  
« On y va oui ou non ? » s'impatienta-t-il, lançant un regard en coin mauvais à Sanzô.  
  
Nekebia éleva un peu la voix pour cacher son trouble et frotta ses mains poussiéreuses. « Oui, bien sûr qu'on y va ! il est temps. »  
  
Gokû se frotta les cheveux et demanda : « Bah on va où alors ? au village ou au temple ? »  
  
Sanzô plongea ses beaux yeux améthyste dans ceux de Nekebia. « Bonne question. »  
  
La youkai ne détourna pas le regard et répondit : « Tout dépend de ta solution miracle. »  
  
Le jeune homme croisa les bras et pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'elle était miracle. C'est juste une solution parmi notre choix très restreint. »  
  
Nekebia eut un geste d'impatience. « Et donc .? »  
  
Le jeune blond prit bien soin de prendre tout son temps pour répondre. « Ce que veut ton autre personnalité. c'est de se venger des villageois, non ? il semble que ce soit son seul but, sa raison d'exister. si on libère les âmes, elles transformeront les spectres en démons. Ton autre personnalité pourra les détruire à sa guise, et cela aura pour effet de la calmer voire de la faire disparaître, et aussi de nous débarrasser de ces êtres maléfiques. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, autant que ce soit elle, si elle le souhaite tant ! »  
  
La jeune femme resta pensive quelques instants, puis se décida et dit : « Eh bien, ça m'a l'air d'être un bon raisonnement, mais c'est vraiment hasardeux. Et si je - enfin elle - n'est pas à la hauteur ? des milliers de démons ne se tuent pas si facilement. Et si l'autre personnalité ne disparaît pas après tous ces nouveaux meurtres ? »  
  
Le regard de Sanzô ne cilla pas. « Alors je te tuerai, puisqu'il n'y aura plus aucun autre moyen. Mais on aura essayé. »  
  
Gokû sentait une tension palpable entre les personnes du groupe. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? pourquoi cette dispute ? et celle de tout à l'heure ?  
  
Le garçon avait eu du mal à se rendormir après avoir vu Sanzô parler à Nekebia, le soir. mais le sommeil avait été le plus fort. Sanzô était-il revenu s'endormir près de lui ? il n'en savait rien. Il n'osait pas le demander au bonze, de peur de se faire réprimander à nouveau. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, tout le monde était déjà debout.  
  
Etrangement, il était assez content de voir la youkai et Sanzô se disputer. Tout ce qui était susceptible d'éloigner Sanzô de lui. lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait de la chance que ce dernier ne soit pas un dragueur comme Gojô. Le garçon soupira. Il avait été seul pendant 500 ans. il ne voulait plus jamais le redevenir. Ne plus être délaissé. Toujours avoir quelqu'un près de lui.  
  
Non, pas « quelqu'un ».  
  
Sanzô.  
  
Videl glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de Nekebia. Sans entendre, Sanzô savait déjà en quoi cela consistait. « Il est dangereux, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! » ou « C'est un taré, on devrait l'abattre ici même. »  
  
A la gifle que se prit à nouveau Videl, ça devait être encore pire que ça.  
  
« Je t'interdis. ! » commença la guerrière, mais la colère l'empêchait de continuer sa phrase.  
  
Sanzô, voyant la tension extrême qui régnait, eut une irrémédiable envie de d'empirer encore la situation. Videl. il ne l'aimait pas, hein ? eh bien c'était réciproque. Largement.  
  
Le moine s'approcha de Nekebia et, d'un geste naturel, lui tendit le baffeur.  
  
La jeune femme regarda l'éventail en papier, puis Sanzô.  
  
« Ça t'évitera de te salir la main la prochaine fois » murmura-t-il, assez fort pour que l'autre youkai entende.  
  
Alors que Videl s'était tourné d'un coup vers le jeune homme, les yeux injectés de sang, Nekebia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un rire sincère comme elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps.  
  
« Et pourquoi tu ris, toi ! » enrageait Videl, qui ne savait plus sur qui tourner sa fureur.  
  
« AH AH ah ah ! excuse.moi.» balbutia Nekebia en essuyant une larme. « C'est que. » Elle se tourna vers Sanzô et fit un effort pour parler à nouveau normalement, mais son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée.  
  
« T'es vraiment un fouteur de merde, hein le bonze ? mais va, reste comme tu es. Vraiment. »  
  
Puis elle se tourna vers Videl et son sourire disparut aussitôt.  
  
« Et toi, tu devrais mûrir un peu. Tu ne sais pas te contrôler ! tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour t'énerver, et ça marche à merveille. Et aussi. »  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos négligemment. « . évite de redire ce que tu viens de dire, si tu tiens à garder une gueule à peu près présentable. A moins que tu trouves que la trace de mes doigts en rouge sur tes joue te donne un style original... »  
  
Sanzô ne put réprimer un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
Videl s'apprêtait à répliquer violemment, mais Nekebia ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle fit signe au squelette et au dragon-ogre de débloquer le chemin et lança :  
  
« Allez, direction. le Temple des âmes ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hakkai et Gojô avançaient avec beaucoup moins de difficultés qu'avant. Ils avaient recouvert leurs sens et les marais étaient déjà loin derrière eux.  
  
Cependant, un malaise commençait à les envahir.  
  
« On tourne pas en rond, là ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
  
Son ami s'arrêta, haletant. Ils avaient parcouru un bon kilomètre déjà, et le paysage restait encore et toujours le même. A en devenir fou... Mais une lueur sur sa droite le fit se redresser. Aux aguets, il regarda à nouveau les alentours, mais plus aucune lumière n'était visible. Avait-il rêvé ?  
  
« Quoi ? » lança Gojô en regardant à son tour les environs, se demandant ce que Hakkai cherchait. « Un monstre ? un youkai ? un chasseur ? un serpent géant ? un gobelin qui récite des chansons à la con ? »  
  
Hakkai esquissa un sourire et répondit : « Je ne sais pas... c'était...étrange. Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas vue ? pas sentie ? »  
  
« De quoi ? »  
  
« Cette chaleur... cette lumière pourtant faible... »  
  
Un bruissement dans les buissons se fit entendre, puis une tête qu'il leur était familière apparut.  
  
« Une lueur tu as vue ?  
  
Rassure-toi elle n'a pas disparu...  
  
Malgré sa vivacité, c'est un rayon faible pour l'instant  
  
Qui n'attend que des c?urs amis pour le rendre plus résistant... »  
  
Gojô frappa du pied par terre et pointa le doigt sur Perolk. « Quand on parle du gobelin... ! »  
  
Ce dernier ricana et termina la phrase. « ...on n'en voit pas le bout des énigmes, hein ? »  
  
Le jeune homme fit mine d'armer sa lance mais l'être vert avait déjà sauté sur les hautes branches d'un arbre. Il regarda Hakkai et chantonna :  
  
« Mais oui ! suis cette lueur, suis-la !  
  
A force de la regarder, tu apprendras à la connaître  
  
Et tu finiras par y découvrir un soleil  
  
Que jamais tu ne voudrais voir disparaître.  
  
Aux yeux des autres, c'est une simple lumière dorée  
  
A l'éclat violent, qui ne donne pas de chaleur  
  
C'est un défi que de s'en rapprocher  
  
Mais ce n'est qu'ainsi que l'on en découvre le c?ur. »  
  
Sur ce, il bondit d'arbre en arbre et disparut dans les ténèbres. Gojô plissa les yeux mais ne le vit pas revenir.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » soupira-t-il, exaspéré.  
  
Hakkai sourit faiblement en revoyant la petite lueur qui volait à quelques mètres de là, sur leur chemin. Il serra le poing, plein d'espoir.  
  
« Il parle de... Sanzô. »  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Les cartes étaient empilées en trois tas différents. La voyante les regarda quelques secondes puis décida à piocher dans le tas du milieu. Alors que sa main était posée sur une carte, la vieille femme fronça les sourcils. Tout à l'heure, sa peau était encore bien visible, mais elle avait l'impression de devenir de plus en plus transparente. Elle devenait... assez bleue. Spectrale.  
  
Avec un soupir, elle tourna la carte. « Sigobah, la brume shingane »  
  
Une expression de grande lassitude s'afficha sur son visage.  
  
« Pourquoi ? pauvres garçons... Pourquoi est-ce toujours le malheur que je prédis ? »  
  
La lune éclairait ses bras à présent translucides.  
  
« A ce temps là, déjà... j'avais prédit que le malheur tomberait sur cette ville. Mais j'étais étrangère, même si j'y avais grandi... c'était une raison de plus pour eux pour me rejeter. Fille maudite, enfant du malheur... peu savaient mon vrai prénom. Il m'avait été donné par mon père... oui, cet homme qui m'a abandonné et n'est revenu que pour me conseiller de devenir youkai, puis pour effacer les souvenirs. De temps en temps, je vais dans la ville pour regarder à nouveau sa statue. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Il avait juste l'air plus... pieux... dans mes souvenirs d'enfant. Car j'en ai, oui il m'en reste... ils sont flous, mais tellement reposants... Jaïna... c'était un joli nom. Mais peu importe, peu importe... je suis un spectre du futur, j'ai l'ensemble des souvenirs de Jaïna, prénom qui se changea en « Nekebia »... j'ai même les souvenirs qui se créent en ce moment. »  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
« Il n'y a pas que du mauvais. » 


	12. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 : la lumière qui guide mes pas...  
  
Hakkai marchait d'un bon pas, mais Gojô était un peu à la traîne. Le jeune brun ne cessait de courir, puis s'arrêter, repartir puis hésiter à nouveau... il disait voir une lueur, mais Gojô, lui, ne l'apercevait pas. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Hakkai disait qu'elle les guidait vers là où se trouvait Sanzô - et Gokû par la même occasion, selon les dires de Perolk.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges grommela en dégageant son pied d'un des nombreux trous boueux du petit chemin de terre qu'ils étaient en train d'emprunter. La pluie commençait à tomber et le sol devenait très glissant.  
  
« Foutu soleil... » grogna-t-il en regardant le ciel sombre. « ...si au moins il pouvait apparaître ! »  
  
Hakkai eut un petit rire et répliqua : « Le soleil n'a jamais fait disparaître la pluie, que je sache ^_^ »  
  
Son ami eut un petit rire nerveux et dit : « Mais au moins s'il faisait jour, je verrais où je mets mes pieds ! »  
  
Il se sentait un peu coupable de la disparition de Gokû. Il n'aurait pas dû le taquiner comme ça dans un moment si critique... maintenant le garçon était parti sur un coup de tête, et dieu seul savait où il était en ce moment. Près du bonze, comme le disait Hakkai, tentant de le rassurer ? Mouais. Sanzô était peut-être fort, mais il semblait à lui seul attirer plus de dangers que quiconque. Etre en sa présence était plus inquiétant que rassurant. Gokû savait se battre, mais dans cette forêt, être fort ne semblait pas servir à grand chose...  
  
Sanzô était pour Gojô... un mauvais ami. Mais un ami quand même... Il avait l'air froid. Il était violent. Il a souvent failli le buter. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, alors qu'il en aurait eu mille fois l'occasion. Et si un jour le bonze venait à disparaître, Gojô croyait bien qu'il n'y aurait pas que deux personnes qui pleureraient sa mort... mais sûrement trois.  
  
Hakkai passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira.  
  
« La lueur... je ne la vois plus. Et il y a une bifurcation... »  
  
Gojô, qui était en train d'épousseter son pantalon désormais sale, releva la tête. Puis il sourit.  
  
« A gauche. »  
  
Hakkai se retourna, une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il regarda à nouveau la croisée des chemins et vit en effet une petite lumière scintiller sur le sentier de gauche.  
  
« Tu... tu arrives à la voir ? »  
  
Gojô sortit une cigarette, la mit à sa bouche et l'alluma.  
  
« Faut croire » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire satisfait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient abouti sur une petite clairière.  
  
Enfin, sur ce qui avait semblé être une petite clairière...  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? » demanda Hakkai en regardant les cendres à terre et les arbres calcinés.  
  
« Ça sent pas bon... » murmura Gojô. « Et à tous les sens du terme. »  
  
Le jeune homme se pencha pour toucher le sol encore chaud, et s'aperçut qu'un courant froid était présent juste au-dessus du niveau du sol. Gojô se releva soudainement pour faire signe à son ami, mais le froid montait de plus en plus.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? » s'exclama-t-il en voyant une brume épaisse monter. « C'est mauvais ! » répondit Hakkai. « Avec ça, on ne va plus réussir à voir la lueur, et... on va avoir du mal à trouver notre chemin... déjà que ce n'était pas facile avant. »  
  
La brume se faisait maintenant si dense que Hakkai ne voyait plus son ami que sous la forme d'une silhouette sombre, alors qu'il ne se tenait qu'à moins de deux mètres de lui. Il trébucha plusieurs fois sur des branches calcinées qui jonchaient le sol... Hakuryu s'osait pas s'envoler de peur de ne plus savoir retrouver sa place sur l'épaule de son maître. Il poussa quelques petits cris plaintifs, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la légère panique qui commençait à s'éveiller dans les c?urs.  
  
« Gojô ! j'avais cru voir un chemin sur la droite, enfin, là-bas... » lança Hakkai en montrant du doigt une trouée dans les arbres maintenant à peine visible. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si c'était le bon endroit...  
  
« J'entends rien de ce que tu me dis ! » grommela l'autre youkai. « 'va presque falloir qu'on se tienne la main pour pas se perdre, c'est pas vrai... » Joignant le geste à la parole, il chercha un peu au hasard la main de son ami et la serra.  
  
« C'est bien ta main ? » demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
  
« Eh bien...oui, que veux-tu que ce soit ^_^° »  
  
« Non, mais... » Gojô tira la queue de Hakuryu, qui poussa un cri strident sur le coup. « ...j'aurais pu tomber sur ton animal, là ! »  
  
Hakkai caressa machinalement son petit dragon pour le consoler, pendant que celui-ci essayait de donner de petits coups de dents à Gojô. « Oh, tu es méchant avec Hakuryu... arrête de l'importuner comme ça... » mais le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui énerva encore plus la petite bête volante.  
  
Gojô rit aussi, mais il ne sut pas si c'était vraiment franc, ou plutôt si c'était pour se libérer de l'angoisse qui le tenaillait depuis déjà quelques minutes.  
  
« J'espère seulement que le namaguza bozu et le singe ne vont pas rappliquer là... ils se foutraient de notre gueule à nous voir nous tenir la main comme des écolières ! »  
  
Hakkai sourit. « Ce n'est pas un privilège réservé qu'à elles... »  
  
Avant que Gojô n'eut le temps de répliquer, un étrange bruissement se fit entendre. Puis un autre.  
  
« C'était QUOI, ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Hakkai hocha la tête et ne semblait pas savoir que répondre. Le bruissement sembla parcourir le feuillage des arbres aux alentours, et se déplacer à une vitesse assez considérable.  
  
« Y'a je ne sais quoi qui nous tourne autour... on ne devrait pas rester là ! murmura le jeune homme au monocle. On ferait mieux de partir en sens inverse ! »  
  
Gojô serra plus fort la main de son ami.  
  
« Et si je-ne-sais-quoi nous trouve avant ? »  
  
Soudain, un cri bestial et déchirant se fit entendre. Un bruit précipité, puis des feuilles semblant soudain être arrachées par une force colossale.  
  
Hakkai avala difficilement sa salive. « Je préfère pas imaginer... »  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Videl ouvrait la marche, suivi de Gokû, de Sanzô puis de Nekebia. Le dragon- ogre et le squelette marchaient une dizaine de mètres à l'avant, mais quittaient de temps en temps le chemin pour explorer un peu les alentours. Les arbres étaient devenus plus denses, et les feuillus avaient été remplacés peu à peu par des conifères. La pluie avait cessé, mais les compagnons étaient encore trempés. L'atmosphère chaude et humide n'aidait pas à faire sécher leurs habits...  
  
« Il va y avoir de l'orage, j'ai l'impression... » marmonna Nekebia en regardant le ciel devenu plus gris. « Et on est en pleine forêt... ici, la foudre peut s'abattre sur n'importe quel arbre, on est vraiment pas à l'abri... »  
  
Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un grognement se fit entendre.  
  
« C'est Molok ! » cria le squelette, devant eux.  
  
Videl s'approcha du mort et demanda : « Molok ? »  
  
Kersh sourit d'un air gêné et répondit : « Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai appelé le dragon-ogre. Il est pas si méchant que ça, après tout. On a sympathisé ^^ »  
  
Le youkai roux leva les yeux vers l'énorme monstre et eu un frisson de dégoût.  
  
« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ? » finit-il par demander.  
  
Le squelette montra le chemin du doigt et dit : « La brume. La brume Shingane, comme on l'appelle, qui n'existe que dans ces forêts et qui a la particularité de monter très vite. On finit par ne plus rien y voir... Par contre, il y a toutes sortes de prédateurs qui « fonctionnent » à l'odorat et pour qui ça ne fait aucune différence... »  
  
Videl afficha un air satisfait et déclara : « Ce n'est pas très grave, on a... comment tu dis déjà ? ah oui, Molok. Il a une mauvaise vue, mais ses autres sens sont assez développés, non ? »  
  
Le squelette haussa les épaules et répondit : « Lui, oui... mais si des prédateurs arrivent par l'arrière... enfin, vers la capitaine et le bonze... »  
  
Le youkai regarda Nekebia arriver.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
Videl lui expliqua la situation et la guerrière prit un air frustré. « Eh ! mais je sais me défendre toute seule, pour qui me prends-tu ? pas besoin d'un monstre géant pour veiller sur moi. »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau en route, et la brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse autour d'eux. Ils ne voyaient plus les arbres que comme des masses sombres autour d'eux, ce qui renforçait l'impression d'emprisonnement qu'ils ressentaient déjà.  
  
« Nee, Sanzô.  
  
Quoi ? j'ai rien à te donner à bouffer.  
  
Mais. ça fait des plombes que j'ai rien avalé !  
  
Et moi alors ! on est tous dans le même cas.  
  
Je vais plus arriver à marcher, moi ! t'es sûr que t'as rien de rien ?  
  
J'ai mon baffeur si tu veux, et si tu continue tu vas vraiment finir par te le manger !  
  
Euh. non c'est bon ! »  
  
Ils continuèrent à marcher un peu en silence, puis Nekebia soupira. Dans sa petite sacoche, elle avait prévu quelques provisions, mais la plupart avaient été emportées par Lowen et Davok, qui étaient maintenant morts. Elle possédait tout de même quelques biscuits et Videl portait un peu d'eau, mais ce ne serait pas assez pour combler la faim de tout le monde. Gokû ne se contenterait pas d'un biscuit.  
  
« Logiquement, commença Videl, on va arriver à une petite bifurcation. A droite il y a des marais dans lesquels il ne vaut mieux pas entrer. A gauche, un petit chemin assez chaotique, qui nous mènera pas très loin du Temple. Mais ça fait encore quelques bons kilomètres. il y a aussi plein de sentiers qui se croisent, ça va être dur de ne pas se perdre ! »  
  
Gokû poussa un gémissement plaintif. « Mais elle est grande comment, cette satanée forêt ? »  
  
*PAAAAF *  
  
Sanzô lui abattit son baffeur sur la tête. « Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, baka saru ? »  
  
Gokû se frotta la tête et frissonna. Il faisait de plus en plus frais à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le c?ur de la forêt.  
  
« Sanzô. »  
  
« Putain je t'ai dit que j'avais pas de bouffe !!!! »  
  
« Non, non, c'est pas ça. j'ai froid. mes habits sont tout mouillés. gla gla. »  
  
Le jeune homme lui lança un regard las et tâta ses propres vêtements. Ils n'étaient pas secs non plus. la pluie chaude leur avait un peu fait oublier le froid ambiant, mais maintenant.  
  
« J'y peux rien. » répondit-il. Il sentit tout à coup deux petits bras lui enserrer la taille timidement. Gokû se serrait, tremblotant, tout contre Sanzô.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? répliqua le moine en rougissant de gêne. Tu crois que c'est pratique pour marcher ?  
  
Mais il fait moins froid comme ça !  
  
Tu parles, t'es en train d'essuyer tes fringues mouillées sur moi !  
  
Eh mais non ! c'est pas vrai ! et puis t'es encore plus trempé que moi d'abord ! »  
  
Nekebia regarda Gokû d'un air un peu frustré.  
  
« Mais vous pouvez pas vous taire !? » leur lança-t-elle énergiquement. « On va vite se faire repérer par des monstres si vous continuez à faire tant de bruit ! »  
  
Sanzô n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse ce genre de réflexion, mais d'un autre côté il allait lancer la même réplique à Gokû.  
  
Le garçon lança un regard mécontent à la youkai puis se détacha lentement de son maître. Mais ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
La vieille voyante regarda un instant la lune. Cette nuit ne finirait donc jamais ? c'est lorsque l'on se souvenait que l'existence du soleil qu'il nous manquait le plus.  
  
Les sentiments étaient confus en elle. Désespoir, un peu de peur, de la jalousie. de la jalousie ? d'où venait-elle ? aucune idée. Mais c'était lié à un sentiment confus, un mélange de bien-être et de peur de trahison. jamais encore ressenti, celui-là. qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être.  
  
Les cartes étaient étalées à l'envers sur le sol, mais la main de la vieille femme vagabondait, hésitante, au-dessus d'elles. Rien ne l'obligeait à tirer ces cartes, mais elle savait que dans son jeu, les nombreuses cartes de malheur côtoyaient de rares cartes de bénédiction totale. Si elle tombait sur l'une d'elles.  
  
Elle en tira une.  
  
Oui. C'est vrai qu'il existait aussi des cartes de malédiction totale. et « Nar'zuhl, l'élémental d'éclair » était. l'une d'elles.  
  
La voyante se cacha la tête dans les mains. « Oh non. je vais vraiment finir par les tuer. pourtant. cette autre carte est bien dans le jeu, elle y est. pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à tomber dessus ? »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Videl poussa un juron. Le tonnerre venait de se faire entendre. Et très fort.  
  
« C'est pas bon, ça. »  
  
Nekebia regarda en l'air et aperçut un immense éclair à travers la cime des arbres, qui formaient une sorte de plafond au-dessus d'eux.  
  
Puis un bruit étourdissant résonna juste derrière eux.  
  
Les compagnons se retournèrent, et virent horrifiés le gigantesque sapin près duquel ils venaient de passer totalement carbonisé et fumant.  
  
« On a eu chaud ! » s'exclama Nekebia, peu rassurée. Elle regarda le chemin sur lequel ils étaient et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du sentier chaotique dont parlait Videl. Des pierres assez pointues jonchaient le sol, et il fallait mieux regarder où l'on mettait ses pieds pour ne pas tomber sur l'une d'elles et se blesser.  
  
« On devrait se dépêcher, suggéra Videl. Le Temple nous protégera si on y arrive à temps ! »  
  
La guerrière haussa les épaules et répliqua : « Impossible de traverser tous ces kilomètres pour éviter le danger. et courir sur ce chemin, c'est du suicide ! »  
  
A l'instant où elle terminait sa phrase, la foudre tomba avec fracas à quelques mètres d'eux. Puis elle s'abattit à nouveau encore plus près, comme calculant la distance.  
  
« On a pas d'autre choix je crois !!! » hurla Videl par-dessus le bruit terrible qui s'amplifiait.  
  
« On court !!!! »  
  
Tous le suivirent à toute allure. Le dragon-ogre, apeuré par le chaos environnant, accéléra. La foudre tombait à intervalles réguliers, et la durée entre chaque choc se réduisait terriblement à mesure qu'ils couraient. On aurait dit qu'un dieu courroucé tentait de les tuer avec les armes élémentaires du ciel !  
  
Trébuchant sur une pierre du sentier, Gokû s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, relève-toi ! » cria Sanzô qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus en avant. Voyant que le garçon était blessé, le bonze fit demi- tour et se précipita sur lui.  
  
« Tu vas nous faire tuer avec tes conneries ! pesta-t-il. Tu peux pas faire attention ? »  
  
Mais à ce moment critique, il n'avait plus trop le c?ur à le réprimander.  
  
Aidé par Sanzô, Gokû se releva avec peine et regarda sa jambe ensanglantée.  
  
Soudain, la foudre tomba tout près d'eux, et ils furent vivement projetés sur le sol. Sanzô sentit une pierre tranchante lui entamer la chair, dans son dos. Il serra les dents et se retint de crier de douleur. Gokû était tombé sur lui, et le moindre mouvement du garçon faisait souffrir Sanzô qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'amas de pierres tranchantes jonchant le sol.  
  
« Lève-toi ! vite ! » cria-t-il à Gokû. Ce dernier eut un peu de mal mais réussit à se relever et à tenir à peu près sur ses jambes.  
  
Nekebia, qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur, aida Sanzô à se relever. Ce dernier grommela : « C'est bon j'aurais pu le faire tout s. » mais une soudaine vague de douleur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il serra les dents et tâta son dos de sa main. Le jeune homme pesta en voyant sa paume pleine de sang.  
  
« Et merde ! »  
  
Nekebia regarda la blessure du bonze avec inquiétude puis vit la jambe blessée de Gokû.  
  
« Vous arriverez encore à courir ? il le faut absolument ! je crois qu'il y a une petite caverne pas très loin d'ici, où on pourrait être à l'abri. Mais je ne suis plus très sûre du chemin. Videl y est sûrement déjà, je ne sais pas. Suivez-moi ! »  
  
Loin en hauteur, Nar'zuhl, le démon de la foudre, ricanait en voyant ses malheureuses victimes courir pour lui échapper. D'ici il voyait tout, mais son corps vaporeux fait d'électricité et de nuages noirs ne lui permettaient cependant pas de bouger vite. Mais ses éclairs pouvaient s'étendre à toute la forêt. Ils ne lui échapperaient pas ! cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé. 


	13. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 : Le sort des vivants  
  
La foudre tombait à intervalles de plus en plus courts derrière eux, dans une précipitation affolante.  
  
« Gokû !!! dépêche-toi !!!! »  
  
Le garçon avait du mal à courir à une telle allure avec sa jambe blessée. Sanzô, soucieux, essayait d'éviter les obstacles du chemin tout en regardant de temps en temps en arrière pour voir où en était Gokû. Son propre dos lui faisait atrocement mal, et il sentait le sang couler abondamment. De plus, la brume qui s'épaississait à vue d'?il empêchait de voir distinctement autour de soi. Les bruits semblaient même s'étouffer à cause d'elle.  
  
Une bifurcation. Allez, à gauche. Videl avait dit que si on prenait trop à droite, il y avait des marais. mais Nekebia avait parlé d'une caverne, aussi. Où était-elle ?  
  
Le jeune homme courut ainsi à perdre haleine pendant quelques temps, espérant que Gokû n'ait pas été atteint par un des éclairs. Mais pourquoi s'en faisait-il pour lui ? il n'était pas fichu de crever, quelque soit la situation. Il ne mourrait pas.  
  
Le bruit du tonnerre était maintenant lointain, et le bruit produit par le choc de la foudre sur les arbres se faisait de plus en plus faible.  
  
Il finit par s'arrêter et s'adossa à un arbre, haletant.  
  
Si Gojô était là, il dirait : « C'est parce que tu fumes trop, namaguza bozu ! tu as moins d'endurance ! » et lui, répondrait : « Tu fumes plus que moi, tu peux parler ! »  
  
Sanzô soupira. Le kappa dirait « Oui mais moi je compense en faisant de l'exercice. Tu sais, de « l'exercice ». tu devrais t'y mettre aussi ! »  
  
Le moine se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient presque secs. Qu'est-ce qu'il répondrait à ça ?  
  
« Urusei ! omae o korosu ! »  
  
Comme d'habitude, en fait. Ce qu'il dit toujours pour répondre à une question gênante. Ça avait l'avantage de clore une conversation en un instant.  
  
De « l'exercice », comme le kappa appelait ça.  
  
« Quelle connerie » murmura Sanzô en fermant les yeux. Sa blessure lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Ne plus penser à rien. oublier la souffrance.  
  
Il sentit soudain quelque chose frôler sa plaie, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Ouvrant tout à coup les yeux, il reconnut devant lui un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
« Raaah mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!! cria-t-il. C'est ma blessure au cas où tu serais pas au courant ! »  
  
Nekebia eut un petit rire et recula.  
  
« Tu avais l'air si paisible. »  
  
Le jeune homme soupira. « Ouais. Et j'aurai aimé le rester. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »  
  
La youkai regarda sa main droite, tâchée d'un peu de sang du bonze.  
  
« Pour créer une magie de guérison, je dois avoir un peu de sang du blessé. » répondit-elle sincèrement.  
  
Sanzô la regarda d'un air mauvais. « Et t'aurais pas pu me demander avant !? »  
  
Elle sourit. « Non. Je voulais t'embêter un peu. »  
  
D'un air las, le jeune moine s'éloigna de l'arbre et dit : « C'est plus qu'un peu, crois-moi. »  
  
La guerrière ne répondit rien et se contenta d'imprégner de sang un tissu qu'elle venait de sortir de sa sacoche. Elle récita quelques paroles étranges et le textile se mit à briller, s'entourant d'une douce aura verte.  
  
C'était Davok qui lui avait appris la magie de guérison. Les youkais de la forteresse étaient très doués en magie. Ils apprenaient à la maîtriser dès leur arrivée au sein du groupe. Cette éducation pouvait durer de nombreuses années, mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.  
  
Davok. Il lui manquait. atrocement. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse le vide dans sa tête. Ne plus y penser, au moins pour le moment. Pour sa propre survie. Si elle se laissait submerger par la douleur, elle ne serait pas en état de surmonter tous les nouveaux dangers qui allaient se dresser devant elle pour mener à bien sa mission. Il y avait une heure pour les larmes, et une autre pour être garder la tête froide.  
  
La caverne était bien là, cachée derrière d'épais buissons.  
  
« Tu ne sais pas où sont passés les autres ? » demanda-t-elle à Sanzô qui scrutait les alentours.  
  
Il haussa les épaules. « Ils ont dû prendre un autre chemin. J'imagine que Videl connaît le coin, et le Dragon-ogre aussi. »  
  
La youkai sentit une pointe d'inquiétude dans le silence qui suivit, laissant en suspens le devenir de Gokû.  
  
« Il s'en sortira. » murmura-t-elle, devinant les questions que se posait le bonze.  
  
Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et répliqua : « Je m'en fous de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ! »  
  
Le sourire que lui rendit Nekebia ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Déjà, il avait répondu aussitôt, comprenant de qui elle parlait, ce qui montrait que c'était bien à Gokû qu'il pensait. Ce sourire qui signifiait : « Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à dire ça ? je sais bien que tu penses le contraire. »  
  
Il soupira et prit une cigarette, qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il s'apprêtait à sortir son briquet pour l'allumer quand il vit de longs doigts fins la lui retirer.  
  
« Je pourrais dire : c'est parce que c'est mauvais pour la santé » murmura doucement Nekebia, « Mais étant donné que ta bonne santé passe d'abord par la guérison de ta blessure, je vais juste dire : il est très déconseillé de fumer alors que l'on se fait guérir par la magie. »  
  
Sanzô serra le poing. « T'as vraiment décidé de me rendre la vie impossible, hein ? rends-moi cette cigarette. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ta prétendue magie. »  
  
Il tendit la main pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, mais rien que le fait de contracter ses muscles créa une vague de douleur intense dans tout son corps.  
  
Nekebia s'en aperçut et dit gravement :  
  
« Tu devrais mettre un peu ta fierté de côté et me laisser te soigner. Tu en as vraiment besoin. La blessure va finir par s'infecter, sinon. Et tu n'iras pas bien loin sans soins. »  
  
Le jeune homme soupira. Evidemment, il ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps comme ça. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir tenir tête à cette youkai ? Elle aimait le taquiner, mais elle avait l'air de inquiéter pour lui. Il n'aimait pas faire confiance aux gens, mais dans ce cas-ci. il y était un peu obligé.  
  
Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers la caverne, et s'assit sur un coin du sol à peu près sec. Il enleva lentement sa robe de moine et sentit encore une fois la douleur fuser. L'habit beige était taché de sang sur tout l'arrière.  
  
« Tourne-toi » dit la youkai en s'approchant de lui.  
  
Soupirant, il lui présenta son dos.  
  
« C'est pas joli joli. » murmura-t-elle en regardant la plaie. Mais l'habit noir empêchait toute guérison efficace. « Tu peux. ? » commença-t-elle à demander timidement.  
  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Il avait compris. Il retira son vêtement sombre, et Nekebia l'aida pour faire en sorte qu'il ne se frotte pas à la blessure. Elle s'aperçut que cette dernière était bien plus importante qu'elle n'avait parut au premier abord.  
  
« Détend-toi. » dit-elle, le sentant se raidir dès que le tissu magique eût touché sa peau. « Ça va apaiser la douleur puis désinfecter et cicatriser la plaie. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais tu souffriras de moins en moins. »  
  
En silence, elle appliqua le textile sur le dos du jeune homme et frotta avec douceur pour essuyer le sang. L'aura verte que générait le tissu semblait stopper peu à peu l'hémorragie. Sanzô, quand à lui, continuait de serrer les dents. A chaque fois que le bout d'étoffe passait sur sa blessure, une douleur fulgurante traversait son corps comme un frisson. De nombreux nerfs avaient dû être touchés, en plus des muscles. mais paradoxalement, la douceur avec laquelle les soins étaient portés ainsi que la magie lui procuraient un grand bien-être. Peu à peu, il sentit la douleur s'apaiser, à mesure que le tissu glissait sur sa peau en lents mouvements circulaires. Il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, et ses membres s'engourdir.  
  
« Logiquement tu vas avoir un peu sommeil. souffla Nekebia. C'est l'effet secondaire de cette magie. mais nous sommes à l'abri et tu as besoin de te reposer, ça tombe bien. » Elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Sanzô s'affaissa. Elle le retint dans ses bras pour ne pas que sa tête percute le sol rocheux.  
  
« Quoi, déjà ? » s'étonna-t-elle.  
  
Le jeune homme dormait profondément. L'air paisible qu'affichait son beau visage fit sourire la youkai.  
  
Lentement, elle l'allongea sur le sol, improvisant un oreiller avec la robe du moine (elle prit soin de poser le côté taché de sang côté pierre) et défit sa cape pour le couvrir et le protéger du froid ambiant.  
  
« Espérons qu'aucune bête sauvage ne vienne nous attaquer. » pensa-t-elle en regardant au-dehors, inquiète. « Il faut que je reste éveillée. que je montre la garde. » tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, la fatigue la gagna complètement, et elle s'endormit à même le sol, dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
La voyante sentit son c?ur battre plus vite. Sa peau était redevenue à peu près normale, mais elle ressentait un sentiment étrange. Une peur de trahir un souvenir. Et une peur de s'attacher à quelque chose qui ne semblait pas fait pour elle. Le danger, le danger grandissant de perdre à nouveau ce qui lui est cher. Sans jamais pouvoir le retrouver.  
  
Peut-être que. « cette » carte serait celle qu'elle tirerait, cette fois- ci. Il le fallait.  
  
Fermant les yeux, elle en retourna une.  
  
Et la regarda.  
  
Non, décidément, les villageois de jadis avaient peut-être raison. elle apportait toujours le malheur. « Dargesh, le prédateur des brumes »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hakkai et Gojô couraient à perdre haleine sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Un énorme félin venait de sortir des buissons et de les prendre en chasse ! Comment un animal aussi gigantesque pouvait exister ? il faisait bien deux mètres de haut.  
  
« Hakkai ! » cria Gojô. « Il faudrait l'attirer dans un endroit où l'on pourrait y voir distinctement, et le buter ! »  
  
Le jeune brun hocha la tête en signe d'approbation mais répondit cependant : « Ça va être dur ! la brume a l'air de s'être étendue partout ! et je ne peux pas lui lancer des auras comme ça. il faudrait que je m'arrête, mais il me rattraperait !.»  
  
L'animal faisait d'immenses bonds. Dans quelques secondes, il serait sur eux. Les deux amis avaient du mal à ne pas glisser sur le sol boueux, mais ils tentaient de garder l'allure comme ils pouvaient.  
  
Le fauve poussait d'ignobles feulements, juste derrière eux.  
  
Encore un bond, et ils seraient son prochain repas.  
  
Et c'est là que Hakkai, essayant d'énumérer les rares solutions qu'ils avaient pour échapper à une mort certaine, repensa à la carte qu'il détenait encore. Gojô avait utilisé la sienne, mais pas lui !  
  
D'un geste paniqué, il fouilla dans sa poche et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il espérait que ce soit vraiment une bonne carte.  
  
Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le dessin pendant qu'il courait, mais il finit tout de même par y parvenir.  
  
Il s'agissait de. « Saem et Beos, les ours spectraux ».  
  
Tout à coup, le temps sembla ralentir. Le mouvement des deux compagnons se fit bien plus lent, un peu comme s'ils essayaient de courir dans l'eau.  
  
Puis un tourbillon bleu se dressa entre le fauve et eux, et se matérialisa en deux énormes ours fantômes.  
  
Gojô, tout comme son ami, n'arrivait plus à faire un pas de plus. Haletant, il dit : « C'est ta carte ? quel con, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! mais des spectres, ça. ça se traverse, non ? » Hakkai n'avait pas pensé à ce « détail ».  
  
« N.non. regarde, ils ont tout de même l'air de lui bloquer le chemin. Le félin ne peut pas bouger, il est immobilisé comme nous ! »  
  
Hakkai tenta de lever le bras droit, et s'aperçut que l'ours qui se trouvait dos à lui venait de faire de même.  
  
« Hein ? » s'étonna le jeune homme. Il essaya avec le bras gauche, et l'ours le fit aussi. Même si Hakkai n'arrivait pas lui-même à bouger, l'ours « obéissait » à sa volonté, en quelque sorte. Gojô comprit le système et tenta de faire pareil. Il s'imagina donner un coup de pied phénoménal au monstre. Aussitôt, l'ours envoya un redoutable coup au fauve, qui fut éjecté avec un rugissement de douleur.  
  
« Ouais ! ouais ! ouais ! » jubila Gojô. « On va lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! »  
  
Alliant le geste à la parole, il envoya trois coups de poing successifs à la bête, qui se reçut les griffes de l'ours en plein ventre. Hakkai y mettait moins d'enthousiasme, mais se joignait aussi à la partie. Bientôt, le fauve, blessé de partout, fit mine de s'enfuir. Coup de pied bien senti envoyé par l'ours de Gojô l'atteint à l'arrière-train, ce qui acheva de décider l'animal à prendre la poudre d'escampette.  
  
« AH AH ah ah c'est ça tire-toi ! » ricana le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.  
  
Mais Hakkai ne faisait pas une mine aussi réjouie.  
  
« J'aurais préféré en finir pour de bon avec cette bête. soupira-t-il. Je n'aime pas faire de mal aux animaux, mais ce félin risque de revenir une fois la magie dispersée. »  
  
Son ami afficha un grand sourire réconfortant.  
  
« Mais non. il a pris une bonne leçon, il ne reviendra pas de sitôt ! »  
  
Tchaaaac !!!.. Tchaac !!!!... Tchaac !!!.. Tchaaaac !!!  
  
Les deux youkais se regardèrent. « C'est quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Hakkai. « On dirait que ça se rapproche ! »  
  
Gojô pesta. « Et dire qu'on est venus pour chercher le bonze !.Il nous revaudra ça ! »  
  
Ils virent soudain, au bout du chemin, la foudre tomber. Puis retomber encore. On aurait dit que ça suivait quelque chose. ou quelqu'un.  
  
Hakkai se retint de poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
« Mais.mais c'est Gokû ! » parvint-il à dire, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
En effet le garçon courait à toute allure, poursuivi par cette force du ciel. Il les aperçut, et n'en crut pas ses yeux non plus. La foudre qui tomba à quelques mètres à peine lui rappela cependant le danger extrême.  
  
« Courez !!! » cria-t-il. « Ces éclairs me suivent depuis tout à l'heure ! Courez ou ils vous tomberont dessus ! »  
  
Hakkai parvint à crier : « Tu sais où est Sanzô ?! »  
  
Gokû, essoufflé, répondit : « J'en sais rien, il a dû prendre un autre chemin ! »  
  
Le jeune homme à monocle sentit son c?ur se serrer. « Sanzô. »  
  
Soudain, les éclairs s'arrêtèrent de tomber.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'exclama Gojô.  
  
Un immense visage ressemblant vaguement à un crâne fait de nuages noirs et d'électricité se pencha au-dessus d'eux. Il couvrait tout le ciel, de là où étaient les trois amis. Nar'zuhl, le Démon du ciel en personne, venait voir le visage des prochains à mourir. 


	14. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 : Yami no buki / l'arme des ténèbres  
  
Nar'zuhl, l'élémental d'éclair, ricana. Ces trois créatures étaient à sa merci. il étendit ses longs doigts électriques et les approcha des compagnons.  
  
« Une solution, un solution. » répétait mentalement Gojô. Soudain il fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Gokû ? »  
  
Le garçon se retourna. « Quoi ?! »  
  
« Tu as encore ta carte ? » demanda son ami.  
  
« Euh. ah oui, tiens. Je crois que je l'ai, oui. »  
  
Hakkai regarda avec effroi la main électrique se rapprocher.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'utiliser ?! » s'exclama-t-il en reculant devant la menace mortelle qui se rapprochait. Mais Nar'zuhl les encerclait avec son autre main de l'autre côté du chemin.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! je suis le Démon du ciel. Vous n'avez pas la force de Démons suprêmes, à ce que je sache !. »  
  
« Alors !! » s'impatientait Hakkai en regardant le garçon.  
  
« Attends ! attends ! » criait Gokû. « Je la retrouve pas ! »  
  
« Oh bon dieu, quel con ! » pesta Gojô en se passant une main sur le front.  
  
Après quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité. « Ah si la voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il en brandissant la petite carte comme un trophée.  
  
Hakkai sourit en voyant le nom de la carte. « foudre.terrienne ? »  
  
Nar'zuhl perdit son air de prédateur, et regarda les youkais comme s'il s'agissait d'insectes qui essayaient de se servir d'une arme trop puissante pour eux.  
  
« Comment avez vous acquis cette magie ? »  
  
Gokû sourit et tourna la face de la carte vers le Démon.  
  
« On a juste discuté » répondit-il en voyant la magie se libérer peu à peu et prendre la forme d'un marteau d'or et d'argent. Sur le manche étaient gravées les runes du Démon Terre.  
  
Gokû prit l'arme, sous le regard fier mais pourtant inquiet de Nar'zuhl.  
  
« Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Je suis tout puiss. »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Gokû avait frappé la terre avec le marteau, et un éclair puissant et lumineux avait ouvert le sol jusqu'à monter en flèche vers le colosse céleste. Dans un cri déchirant, Nar'zuhl fut transpercé de toutes parts par la magie blanche, et son corps disparut dans un tourbillon éclatant.  
  
Puis ce fut le silence.  
  
« Waouh » réussit juste à dire Gokû, les yeux écarquillés.  
  
Gojô ricana. « On connaît la chanson, maintenant. C'est même trop facile. »  
  
Un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière eux.  
  
« Je serais toi, je ne dirais pas ça. » dit lentement Hakkai en voyant ce qui approchait. Cela ressemblait à une grosse bête velue, particulièrement horrible, avec. une face d'humain. On aurait dit qu'elle venait d'être carbonisée.  
  
Elle traîna son corps difforme vers le petit groupe avec une rapidité inquiétante. « On.on ferait mieux de partir non ? » sortit Hakkai en voyant le monstre devenir de plus en plus imposant.  
  
Gojô prit sa lance et déclara : « Allons, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On a eu affaire à plus dangereux que ça, on est pas des mauviettes ! »  
  
Gokû sourit. « Ouais ! on va le buter ce sale truc ! NOYBOOOO !!!! »  
  
Le bâton magique se matérialisa dans sa main.  
  
Mais soudain, la créature se dressa de toute sa hauteur et vociféra : « Un Démon élémentaire est immortel, sachez-le ! vous croyiez vraiment m'avoir eu avec cette magie ? vous n'avez réussi qu'à m'affaiblir. Je redeviendrai comme avant dans quelques temps. je vais me retirer pour récupérer. Mais en attendant, je vous laisse un petit souvenir. »  
  
Il ricana cruellement et une fumée noire et rouge s'échappa de son corps étrange.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? » s'exclama Gokû, en voyant la brume étrange s'étendre dans toute la forêt aux alentours.  
  
Nar'zuhl, ricanant à nouveau, déclara : « C'est l'emblème de vos cauchemars. » Puis il se téléporta, sans donner d'autres explications.  
  
Les trois amis restèrent debout, au milieu du chemin et vaguement inquiets. Cette fumée. leurs cauchemars. ? qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore leur arriver ? ils craignaient le pire.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Les cartes étaient à présent moins nombreuses. Celles qui avaient déjà été retournées avaient été mises sur le côté. La vieille femme jeta un regard par la fenêtre et dit : « Il y a des choses qui n'auraient pas dû être libérées. mais que sont-elles ? »  
  
Les cartes étaient la solution.  
  
« Voyons ce dont il s'agit, cette fois. si Nar'zuhl a été défait, sa vengeance risque de ne pas être des plus agréables pour ces jeunes gens. »  
  
Elle retourna une des cartes du milieu du petit tas, qui semblait pouvoir lui donner la réponse qu'elle cherchait.  
  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » dit-elle gravement en regardant le nom de la carte.  
  
« Messah, le cauchemar » est signe que la brume maléfique de Nar'zuhl a été répandue. quiconque en respire voit en illusion ses cauchemars ressurgir. Et des cauchemars qui ne sont pas liés forcément à leurs amis ou connaissances. Cela pouvait être des situations dans lesquelles ils auraient une peur bleue de se retrouver. leurs phobies.  
  
« Les âmes de ces guerriers vont ainsi être mises à nu. ils vont apprendre à mieux se connaître et pourront peut-être mieux lutter contre leurs peurs, à l'avenir. Mais. c'est le seul avantage que j'y vois. » soupira la vieille femme en fermant les yeux.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Nekebia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit étrange. les paupières encore lourdes, elle bâilla et se redressa. Elle avait froid. Grelottante, elle regarda aux alentours, mais ne vit rien de spécial. Sanzô, à côté d'elle, semblait dormir profondément. Ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent, lui qui était toujours sur ses gardes. Elle s'attarda quelques instants devant ce beau visage paisible, et réajusta la cape au- dessus de lui qui avait glissé. Il devait avoir encore plus froid qu'elle. sa peau avait pâli et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus longue. Doucement, la youkai enleva la robe de moine désormais bien sèche qui servait d'oreiller, et l'étala sur le bonze, en plus de la cape. C'était mieux ainsi.  
  
Soudain, elle vit le jeune homme bouger un peu. Etait-ce dans son sommeil ?  
  
Non. Il avait l'air de s'être enfin réveillé.  
  
Lentement, elle le vit ouvrir les yeux, et regarder autour de lui, les paupières à demi-closes.  
  
« Bien dormi ? » demanda Nekebia en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le front et regarda la cape et son habit de moine posés sur lui. Puis il leva les yeux sur la youkai et répondit : « Y'a eu plus confortable, mais ça peut aller. »  
  
Il se redressa et s'assit sur le sol de pierre. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur de son dos. la magie de Nekebia avait l'air efficace. Il chercha des yeux son habit noir, le trouva, et commençait à l'enfiler lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produisit.  
  
Un brouillard sombre commençait à envahir la petite caverne.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Nekebia recula de quelques pas et dit : « J'en sais absolument rien. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. » Ils se regardèrent. Sanzô dit : « Encore un maléfice de cette foutue forêt ? »  
  
La guerrière recula encore de quelques pas et répondit : « C'est bien possible. Il ne faut pas rester là. Lève-toi, vient ! il y a peut-être une sortie de l'autre côté. cette caverne est tout de même assez profonde, il y a peut-être un tunnel. »  
  
Le jeune homme finit d'enfiler son vêtement et prit sa robe de moine sous le bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, il suivait Nekebia dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Tout était sombre et le sol bien inégal.  
  
« T'as pas une magie pour éclairer les environs ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
La jeune femme regarda en arrière et vit la brume pénétrer de plus en plus dans la grotte. Elle récita quelques mots en joignant les mains, et une petite boule de lumière se forma.  
  
« Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant » lui répondit-elle. « Il me faut du temps et de la concentration. et ça nous manque vraiment dans cette situation-ci ! »  
  
Sanzô aurait tout de même bien aimé savoir ce qu'était ce brouillard noir. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'une simple fumée. ce devait être empoisonné, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais comment en être sûr ?  
  
Soudain, son pied se prit dans quelque chose, ce qui faillit faire tomber le jeune homme. Il regarda au sol et vit des ossements de taille assez importante.  
  
Nekebia s'était arrêtée elle aussi et se trouvait devant un crâne d'environ un mètre de haut. Quel animal pouvait être mort ici ?  
  
« Tu as remarqué ? » dit Sanzô. « Ces grandes éraflures sur ces os. »  
  
La guerrière activa son épée d'énergie.  
  
« Ouais » répondit-elle. « Des traces de dents. »  
  
Un grognement se fit entendre. Quelque chose de bestial. De profondément antipathique. Un énorme reptile sortit alors des ténèbres et avança sur eux. Sa peau était telle une cuirasse et ses dents pointues dépassaient largement de sa bouche.  
  
« Mais comment on fait pour toujours tomber sur des bêtes comme ça ?! » s'exclama Sanzô. Nekebia recula de quelques pas et regarda le dos du monstre. Lisse. Elle pourrait monter dessus, avec un peu de chance. enfin. à bien y réfléchir, avec beaucoup de chance.  
  
Sanzô prit son revolver tira sur la tête du reptile géant. Les balles ricochèrent, ce qui arracha un juron au jeune homme.  
  
La youkai, quand à elle, venait d'invoquer une boule de feu, qu'elle lança sur la bête.  
  
« Fireball ! »  
  
La magie carbonisa une petite partie de la cuirasse de leur ennemi.  
  
« Bien, bien. » murmura Nekebia. « On aime pas le feu, hein ? un petit effort, il va bien falloir déguster. »  
  
Elle invoqua le feu pour en imprégner son arme d'énergie, qui se colora en rouge.  
  
Mais le reptile n'avait pas eu peur pour autant. Il continuer d'avancer inexorablement en poussant des cris stridents, et ne cessait de bouger, balayant les alentours de ses pattes griffues.  
  
« J'ai une petite idée. » souffla Sanzô. « Nekebia, reste là. Ne te jette pas dessus. »  
  
La youkai le regarda énoncer un tantra bouddhique. Puis il écarta les bras.  
  
« ON MA N HATS MEI UN !!!! »  
  
Le sutra s'enroula autour des membres du reptile, brûlant en partie sa chair de créature maléfique. Il tentait de se dégager mais ne le pouvait pas. Nekebia sourit. Elle aurait aimé posséder un sort comme celui-là. elle avait entendu dire qu'il pouvait tuer en un seul coup une centaine de youkais. Redoutable. et surtout entre les mains de Sanzô.  
  
Elle fit un bond et atterrit sur le dos de la créature. Elle faillit glisser sur la carapace lisse, mais réussit à se stabiliser. Brandissant son épée, elle la planta de toutes ses forces dans le monstre, qui hurla de douleur. Le feu de la lame se répandait dans tout le corps de la bête et lui brûlait les entrailles, détruisant les organes un à un. Mais le sutra l'empêchait de bouger. Bientôt, l'animal s'effondra sur le sol en un cri d'agonie, du sang se répandant sur le sol rocheux de la caverne.  
  
« L'ennui c'est qu'il va falloir passer dessus. » marmonna la youkai en regardant le cadavre qui bloquait tout le chemin. Elle regarda en arrière pour voir Sanzô, mais resta paralysée de terreur.  
  
« Sanzô ! »  
  
Ce dernier était étendu, inconscient, sur le sol. Nekebia courut vers lui, et le secoua pour le réveiller. En vain. Il avait l'air d'avoir un sommeil forcé, et agité. Elle posa une main sur le front du jeune homme et le sentit fiévreux. de la sueur perlait à ses tempes, et sa respiration était saccadée.  
  
Soudain Nekebia comprit. Le temps qu'ils se battent avec le monstre, la brume les avait rattrapés. le brouillard noir l'entourait elle aussi, à présent. Elle se couvrit le nez et la bouche de ses mains, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle sombra quelques secondes après dans un sommeil agité.  
  
Dans un vrai cauchemar. 


	15. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 16

Chapitre 16 : L'enfer des songes  
  
L'endroit était sombre et assez humide. Des murs. des murs de pierre. Un odeur de renfermé, un peu comme dans ces vieilles bâtisses isolées faites pour une vie intérieure continuelle. Des voix sourdes derrière ces parois. des chuchotements. Des conversations à voix basse.  
  
« Par l'amour de Dieu, ma Mère, je vous répète que les s?urs Hélène et Marie sont encore sorties du couvent sans permission. Cela devient impossible.  
  
Elles ne sont pas les seules à faire cela, s?ur Agnès. Cet isolement est dur à supporter pour toutes ici. Et surtout pour les jeunes demoiselles arrivées récemment.  
  
Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais des aînées commencent elles aussi à avoir.certaines conversations, ma Mère. oh, Dieu me pardonne d'avoir entendu quelques-uns de ces mots maudits ! vous savez, elles parlaient.  
  
D'hommes ? oui, je sais, ma s?ur. Mais vous savez bien que le Diable essaie par tous les moyens de corrompre les esprits des serviteurs de Dieu. c'est péché que de s'abandonner à ces pensées malsaines. Mais le problème n'est pas nouveau, hélas. »  
  
Elles marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis débouchèrent sur un petit jardin intérieur. De nombreuses bonnes s?urs étaient assises là, sur des bancs, et discutaient tout bas. A l'approche de la Mère supérieure, toutes se turent. Signe que le sujet des conversations n'étaient pas vraiment portées sur Dieu.  
  
Le couvent était immense, et abritait bien plus de deux cents religieuses. Des jeunes filles de seize ans ou même moins, aux nonnes plus vieilles qui vivaient là depuis de nombreuses années. Cet endroit était sacré et aucun homme, même pas les prêtres, ne pouvaient y rentrer. La vie n'était que prières, travail, adoration de Dieu. calme.  
  
« Ma Mère ! ma Mère ! »  
  
Une jeune religieuse d'une vingtaine d'année arrivait en courant vers la Mère supérieure.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il, s?ur Catherine ? »  
  
La jeune femme était essoufflée et dans un état d'excitation anormal. « Ma Mère, dans la chapelle centrale. il y a. il y a. un. Oh Seigneur, l'entrée de ce couvent leur est pourtant interdite ! . »  
  
La vieille religieuse n'en eut pas besoin de plus pour deviner. Vivement, elle suivit S?ur Catherine dans le dédale de couloirs qui menait au lieu de prières. Affolées, toutes les bonnes s?urs les regardèrent partir, puis se décidèrent à les suivre avec des airs paniqués et réjouis à la fois. Depuis combien d'années. n'en avaient-elles pas vu ?  
  
L'endroit sentait vraiment la vieille pierre, le bois usé. Un rayon de lumière colorée baignait son visage. Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux améthystes virent tout d'abord des fresques étranges représentant des anges et le paradis. Puis ils se tournèrent vers les vitraux peints qui filtraient et coloraient la lumière qui balayait l'endroit. Avec un petit gémissement de douleur, Sanzô tâta son front fiévreux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? quel était cet endroit ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être déjà venu dans un lieu pareil. Il se releva péniblement et vit que son vêtement noir qui lui collait si étroitement à la peau était déchiré par endroits. Que s'était-il passé ? ah oui, la forêt maléfique. Nekebia et lui se battant contre le monstre. la brume noire. et puis plus rien. Ça. L'avait-on recueilli ? Où était la youkai ? Aucun endroit semblable ne se trouvait en Chine !  
  
Il portait sa robe de moine à moitié, comme à son habitude. Il avait les mains moites. Et un horrible mal de tête. L'autel sur lequel il se trouvait était froid, si froid. il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu le faire fondre rien qu'au contact de sa peau.  
  
Trempé de sueur, il s'assit sur le rebord de la stèle de pierre et resta quelques secondes ainsi, haletant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux dorés qu'il releva les yeux.  
  
Une bonne cinquantaine de paire d'yeux écarquillés étaient posés sur lui.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
La ville était sale. Dans les rues se trouvaient divers tas d'ordures, et un liquide immonde coulait dans le caniveau au milieu de la rue. Connaissait-elle ce quartier ? il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle fit encore quelques pas et déboucha sur une place pavée. Un petit temple se trouvait en son centre. mais il avait l'air abandonné. Villageois de peu de foi. Nekebia regarda à terre et s'aperçut qu'elle était pieds nus. Elle se sentait aussi étrangement petite. Elle marcha le long de la rue sur sa droite et arriva devant un magasin très sale. Des tas de boucliers et de vieilles armes en tout genre étaient étalés dans la rue. La jeune fille se regarda son reflet dans un bouclier un peu mieux astiqué que les autres.  
  
Comment ?  
  
Ce qu'elle voyait, là. c'était une jeune fille humaine. d'à peine quatorze ans. Que se passait-il ? Cette ville. c'était Undo ! Elle ne connaissait que ses rues spectrales et abandonnées, mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça. sauf que cette fois, des gens, des humains bien vivants, y habitaient !  
  
S'agirait-il. de son passé ? Videl lui avait un peu expliqué. elle avait eu une vie humaine dans cette ville même, mais par la suite des étrangers étaient venus tout détruire, et elle seule avait survécu. Undo. étaient appelée Nouvelle Gomorrhe, en son temps. Pourquoi ?  
  
Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir.  
  
Un homme s'écroula à terre à quelques mètres d'elle. Il venait d'être projeté à travers une porte à battants, non loin de là.  
  
« On t'a réglé ton compte, minable ! » s'exclama une grosse voix vulgaire.  
  
« Tu vois, fallait pas nous énerver. » dit une autre avec un ricanement.  
  
L'homme à terre avait encore un bagage sur le dos. Ce devait être un voyageur.  
  
Deux très grands hommes sortirent de ce qui avait l'air d'être un bar assez miteux et se penchèrent sur leur victime.  
  
« Eh, Jiko, on a oublié de lui prendre son fric. » ricana l'un.  
  
« Et j'ai oublié de lui éclater la tête aussi. » répondit l'autre en levant son énorme pied au-dessus du visage ensanglanté.  
  
Nekebia ne put s'empêcher de crier : « Arrêtez ! vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »  
  
Elle savait que c'était inutile. Que ça ne sauverait pas cet homme, et que ça n'allait attirer que plus d'ennuis. Les deux brutes tournèrent la tête, étonnés, et furent pris d'un grand rire en la voyant.  
  
« AH AH ah ah !. qu'est-ce que t'as, gamine ?. tu veux qu'on t'apporte un peu plus d'attention ? »  
  
La jeune fille recula. Un des deux hommes s'était approché. Il ressemblait à un géant barbu et poilu. Ses petits yeux étaient enfouis sous d'épais sourcils broussailleux, et son sourire cruel révélait des dents jaunâtres. Ses grosses mains sales s'approchèrent de Nekebia.  
  
« Allez, viens. »  
  
La jeune fille poussa un petit cri et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Derrière elle, elle entendit des pas de course. Avec un nouveau cri affolé, elle tourna la rue et courut aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus qu'un gros rire derrière elle, étouffé par la distance.  
  
Angoissée, elle s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. L'homme n'était plus là. Il avait dû abandonner.  
  
« JAINA ! te revoilà enfin ! »  
  
La jeune fille se retourna en un sursaut. Une vieille femme revêche était face à elle, l'air mécontent. Apparemment, c'était bien à elle qu'elle s'adressait.  
  
« Où étais-tu passée, petite peste ? tu n'as pas fini de nettoyer toute la cave ni rangé les bouteilles de ton oncle ! »  
  
Nekebia ne savait pas comment réagir. Cette vieille devait se tromper de personne.  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. vous devez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit timidement la jeune fille.  
  
Elle se reçut une violente gifle.  
  
« Ne joue pas à la plus maligne hein ! petite garce indigne ! »  
  
Nekebia se sentit prise par le col est menée de force dans la maison minable qui se tenait à trois mètres de là. Un gros homme gras apparut devant la porte et fronça les sourcils. Sa chemise qui avait dû jadis être blanche était constellée de taches de graisse. Son pantalon était rapiécé, et ses gros bras poilus étaient assez grands pour étouffer un ours. Son visage, tout boursouflé par la graisse et teinté par l'alcool, se pencha vers elle. Nekebia réprima une grimace de dégoût et n'osa pas lever les yeux. L'homme approcha sa figure tout près de la sienne, et elle put sentir les relents nauséabonds qui émanaient de sa bouche.  
  
« Fais ton boulot, sinon tu le regretteras. » déclara-t-il. « On est encore trop bons avec toi. » D'un seul coup, il la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison et Nekebia faillit trébucher sur des bouteilles vides jonchant le sol. La maison était encore plus minable de l'intérieur. Sous le regard furieux du gros homme, elle descendit à contre-c?ur les marches qui menaient à la cave. « Mais allez, dépêche-toi ! » ricana une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, à la tenue plus que provocante, d'une voix vulgaire. Elle se tenait devant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. « Tu voudrais pas que papa te frappe à nouveau, hein ? » Puis, avec un soupir de mépris, elle continua : « Je suis contente que tu sois pas ma vraie s?ur. »  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama une des s?urs aînées, les mains sur les joues. « Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un ange envoyé par notre Seigneur. »  
  
La Mère Supérieure ne dit rien, et regarda fixement le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or qui se tenait assis sur l'autel sacré. Qui pouvait-il être ? Comment était-il arrivé dans cet endroit clos ?  
  
Une des s?urs se tenait les mains devant les yeux et ne cessait de répéter : « Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur. et des habits si provocants ! » Les autres religieuses qui avaient depuis trop longtemps attendu un moment pareil se gardèrent bien de se refuser cette vue plus qu'agréable. Les rares hommes de l'extérieur qu'elles avaient pu entrevoir ou se souvenir durant leur enfance étaient loin de ressembler à ça. Celui-ci avait quelque chose. de captivant. D'unique. Beau, angélique et élégant à la fois.un mot leur venait à l'esprit avant tout autre : Divin. Il portait des habits inconnus dans la région. Mais qu'importe ? leurs regards ne pouvaient s'en détacher. Toutes leurs pensées, aussi diverses soient-elles, étaient désormais tournées vers lui, et vers lui seul.  
  
Sanzô regarda tour à tour les nonnes d'un air plus qu'inquiet. Qui étaient toutes ces femmes ? Il avait l'air de se trouver dans une sorte de monastère des contrées occidentales. Pourquoi le regardaient-elles comme ça ? Il ressentait un malaise étrange. Le lieu était trop petit. Les gens trop nombreux. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Pourquoi continuaient- elles de le déshabiller du regard ainsi, se signant d'une croix d'un air affolées ?  
  
Il frémit. Oui, c'était ça : elles le déshabillaient du regard. Il avait une sainte horreur de ça. Des religieuses, en plus ! comment pouvaient- elles. Il sentit son front devenir encore plus brûlant, et son c?ur battre à tout rompre. Combien étaient-elles comme ça ? qu'est-ce qu'elles lui voulaient ?  
  
« Elles ont jamais vu un homme ou quoi ? » pensa Sanzô en voyant leurs yeux brillants et grands ouverts.  
  
Il déglutit péniblement en réfléchissant à la phrase qui venait de lui venir à l'esprit. Euh. oui. C'était peut-être bien ça le problème. Ou alors pas vu depuis trop longtemps. Ça leur tapait sur le système. Maintenant qu'elles en voyaient enfin un.  
  
Sanzô se sentit respirer de plus en plus fort, et plus rapidement. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici. mais comment ? par où ? il ne savait même pas où il était. Voyons, dans le monastère bouddhique de Chôan, il ne se passait rien de la sorte. Si une femme était entrée par mégarde, les bonzes auraient été plus fâchés qu'autre chose. Enfin, à vrai dire, comme cela n'était jamais arrivé, Sanzô ne savait pas trop. Il n'y pensait même pas. Gojô ne cessait de le taquiner là-dessus : « Eh alors ? comment fais- tu pour ne pas être attiré par les femmes ? » A chaque fois, le moine lui répondait « Urusei ! ». Mais quand l'autre s'amusait à pousser le bouchon trop loin, du genre « Tu préfères peut-être les hommes ? », Sanzô lui collait le revolver sur la figure.  
  
Non. Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes non plus. Il se désintéressait de tout, mais ne se l'expliquait pas... La vie était si monotone. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ressentirait vraiment quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Mais il ne voyait franchement pas qui, ni comment. Ça n'arriverait sûrement jamais, il serait mort avant. et puis, pourquoi s'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un, si c'était pour le perdre à nouveau ? il y avait toujours ce risque. Il ne voulait plus revivre l'enfer qu'il avait vécu à la mort de son Maître.  
  
Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
« Monsieur. »  
  
La plus vieille des religieuses, qui avait l'air d'être leur « dirigeante », venait de lui parler. Mais impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Cette langue lui était totalement inconnue.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur ? ce lieu est interdit aux hommes. comment êtes- vous arrivé là ? »  
  
Il se décida à parler. Au moins, elles comprendraient qu'il était étranger. « Je ne pige pas ce que vous dites, mais j'aimerais bien sortir de ce trou à rats. » déclara-t-il.  
  
Les religieuses se regardèrent toutes et des murmures parcoururent les rangs. La Mère Supérieure leur ordonna de se taire et reprit :  
  
« Oh, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. c'est étrange. il est vrai que vous ne ressemblez pas aux hommes du pays. » Elle se tut un instant.  
  
« Vous ne savez vraiment pas parler notre langue ? p-a-r-l-e-r » reprit- elle en mimant les syllabes avec sa bouche.  
  
Sanzô soupira et pensa : « Mais elle me prends pour qui cette vieille folle ? on dirait vraiment qu'elle tente de parler à un attardé ! »  
  
Sur ce, il fit glisser ses jambes de l'autel et se mit debout sur le sol de pierre.  
  
« J'imagine que je vais devoir trouver la sortie par moi-même, c'est ça ? » lui lança-t-il. Elle ne comprenait rien. Il allait pouvoir un peu se défouler. depuis tout à l'heure, il avait envie d'évacuer sa rage, mais la solution du « coup de revolver » qu'il utilisait d'habitude serait vraiment mal perçue dans un endroit comme celui-ci, et avec un public comme celui- là !  
  
Mais les nonnes se pressaient autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Comment avaient-elle cru comprendre sa phrase ? Il sentit tous les regards posés sur lui. Des murmures parcourir la foule. Le c?ur du jeune homme commença à battre à nouveau plus rapidement, son front brûler toujours plus fort. Bientôt les chuchotements devinrent un vacarme infernal pour ses oreilles. Il se plaqua les mains sur celles-ci pour ne plus rien entendre, et se sentit comme tomber. tomber toujours plus bas. non pas ici, pas maintenant. pas un malaise, pas là ! Les visages penchés au-dessus de lui semblaient sombres, difformes. il n'en voyait plus que les yeux brillants. Ces femmes, elles étaient là, elles se rapprochaient inexorablement. Il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient l'engloutir. Des mains. des dizaines de mains qui avançaient vers lui ! non, qu'elles s'en aillent ! pourquoi lui, pourquoi toujours lui ? ces frôlements sur sa peau, comme des fourmillements. Il voulut se débattre, mais il semblait bouger au ralenti. Ces cris dans sa tête. qu'elles ce taisent, qu'elles se taisent donc ! Son front lui faisait atrocement mal. sa vue se troublait de plus en plus. puis tout devint absolument noir.  
  
Il se releva soudain dans un cri, haletant.  
  
La première chose qu'il sentit fut le froid glacial qui lui mordait la peau. Mais son front était toujours aussi chaud. lentement, il s'allongea à nouveau sur le sol et posa sa tête contre la pierre froide de la caverne. Un cauchemar. ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Bon sang, qu'il était heureux de se retrouver ici, même dans cette grotte glacée et humide emplie d'ossements de bêtes sauvages. Il esquissa un faible sourire et poussa un long soupir soulagé. Puis il se rendit compte qu'un corps était allongé non loin du sien.  
  
« Nekebia ! »  
  
Le jeune homme se releva soudain et s'accroupit près de la youkai. Ainsi, c'était ça l'effet de la brume noire. Endormir les gens pour les plonger dans des cauchemars. A voir le visage crispé et empli de douleur de la guerrière, elle devait en faire un vraiment horrible.  
  
Il tenta de la secouer, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir la réveiller.  
  
Sanzô se surprit à tendre la main vers celle de la youkai pour l'aider à surmonter la souffrance. bien maigre réconfort.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je fous ! » se dit-il. « Elle n'a qu'à faire comme moi, s'en sortir seule. De toute façon, serrer sa main ne servirait à r. » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée. Alors que ses doigts s'étaient irrémédiablement approchés de la main de Nekebia, le seul fait d'entrer en contact avec sa peau lui lança une vague de douleur dans tout le corps. La même douleur que lorsqu'il avait été plongé dans son cauchemar. Puis ses paupières se firent lourdes, et il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait assis sur le pavé. D'un air dégoûté, il se releva et épousseta sa robe de moine. La rue était sale, et toutes sortes d'ordures traînaient dans les rues. Puis il sursauta en voyant ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Une place, avec un petit temple en mauvais état en plein milieu. Il connaissait cet endroit. Undo. 


	16. Saiyuki le réveil des âmes chapitre 17

Chapitre 17 : Où que j'aille.  
  
La cave était vraiment très sombre. Nekebia se demandait à quoi tout cela rimait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? elle sentait tous les objets sous ses doigts. était-ce un rêve ? on aurait dit la réalité, pourtant. Elle ne tenait pourtant pas rester ainsi dans cette maison répugnante, avec ces gens immondes qui la détestaient. Comment pouvait-elle s'échapper ? Le gros homme, qui semblait être son « père adoptif », veillait à l'entrée de la maison. Et la garce qui lui avait parlé d'un air si méprisant ne devait pas être loin non plus.  
  
La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'il y avait une petite porte au fond de la cave. Mais il y avait peu de chances que ce soit une sortie.  
  
Elle s'en approcha cependant, tourna la poignée et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une petite pièce où du charbon était stocké. Poussant un soupir de lassitude, Nekebia s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand une faible lumière attira son regard. Au bout de la salle à charbon. la lumière du jour ?  
  
Regardant si personne ne la suivait, la jeune fille avança prudemment dans la pièce, qui s'avérait être un couloir. Tout au fond, le sol montait un peu, et l'obscurité se faisait moins présente. Lentement, Nekebia suivit le petit couloir. mais poussa un gémissement de désespoir en voyant devant elle une fenêtre grillagée. Ce n'était qu'une aération.  
  
Comment allait-elle pouvoir passer par là ? la grille était bien trop lourde à soulever, et bien trop ancrée dans la paroi.  
  
Elle jeta tout de même un regard au-dehors. Cela débouchait sur une ruelle sombre. Il y avait des tas de vieilles armes près du mur d'en face, et des ordures non loin de là dégageaient une odeur infecte.  
  
Mais soudain, elle sembla sentir autre chose. De totalement différent. C'était proche, mais elle avait du mal à chasser de ses sens l'odeur nauséabonde des déchets d'en face, qui masquaient en grande partie le parfum qu'elle venait de percevoir. Non, ça ne semblait pas être un parfum, tout compte fait, mais c'était agréable quand même. Ce n'était pas de la nourriture. c'était chaud et frais à la fois, léger et sucré.  
  
Elle vit soudain quelle en était la source, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Son regard étonné suivit la belle silhouette de l'ange blond qui passait devant elle. Pas de doute, c'était bien lui ! que faisait-il là, dans cette ville de cauchemar ?  
  
Tout à coup, elle vit une grande ombre s'approcher de lui. Puis une autre. Il s'agissait de deux hommes costauds et aux airs de bandits. Elle pouvait entendre leurs voix.  
  
« Tiens, mais que voilà ! » ricana celui qui était borgne. « Un moine ? ici ? le dernier que j'ai vu était un vieux plouc qui est parti sans demander son reste. »  
  
« Dégage de là » ordonna Sanzô d'un ton sec.  
  
Le borgne s'approcha un peu plus et regarda le jeune bonze de haut en bas, et s'attardant sur son beau visage fin. « J'aurais aimé avoir mes deux yeux pour profiter pleinement du spectacle que tu m'offres. » murmura le bandit avec un sourire un peu pervers.  
  
Sanzô s'apprêta à dégainer son revolver quand le grand homme le plaqua violemment contre le mur, ce qui fit tomber l'arme des mains du moine.  
  
« Espèce de. ! » commença Sanzô en regardant avec rage son revolver, inaccessible sur le sol.  
  
Les deux bandits ricanèrent et le plus petit s'exclama : « Eh, un bonze c'est pas sensé se battre avec ça ! alors pas de triche, hé hé »  
  
Nekebia était horrifiée par la scène. Cette ville et ces gens étaient vraiment tous des monstres, à se comporter uniquement par le vice ! comment pouvait s'en sortir Sanzô ? et là, de sa petite fenêtre grillagée au ras du sol, elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui risquait de suivre ! Mais comment l'empêcher ?  
  
Le borgne riait en voyant le jeune moine tentant de se dégager.  
  
« Tu n'y arriveras pas, inutile d'essayer de t'échapper. »  
  
Sanzô afficha clairement son dégoût et répondit : « Ne me sous-estime pas, espèce de gros porc. »  
  
Le grand homme ricana d'un air méprisant et frôla de ses lèvres le visage puis le cou du jeune homme.  
  
« Beau, jeune, et encore plein de vitalité. et surtout, à ma merci ! par quoi vais-je commencer ?. »  
  
« Par crever ! » lança Sanzô en lui crachant à la figure avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait montrer.  
  
L'homme dégagea une de ses mains pour s'essuyer le visage, et le bonze en profita pour bouger et lui envoyer un coup de pied bien senti entre les jambes.  
  
L'homme poussa un cri de douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Il replaqua Sanzô au mur encore plus violemment que la dernière fois, et dit avec colère : « Alors toi, tu vas vraiment regretter ça. Je vais t'en faire baver, sale moine ! » Il joignit les deux bras de Sanzô au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci et les tint avec une seule main, laissant l'autre totalement libre. D'un coup vif, il enleva à moitié la robe de moine, qui se déchira.  
  
Nekebia ne put pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Elle se plaqua à la grille et cria.  
  
« SANZOOOOO !!!! »  
  
Le beau blond releva la tête, étonné, et vit bien vite d'où provenait le bruit. Cette voix. c'était celle d'une enfant, mais elle lui en rappelait une autre. Nekebia ?  
  
A ses pieds, il y avait toujours le revolver. Avant que ses agresseurs n'aient le temps de réagir, le jeune homme donna un violent coup de pied dans l'arme, qui valsa à plusieurs mètres de là, juste contre la grille.  
  
Nekebia regarda l'arme avec stupeur puis croisa à nouveau le regard de Sanzô. Il était toujours aussi fier mais mêlé d'un soudain espoir.  
  
Sans hésiter plus longtemps, la jeune fille tendit la main à travers la grille, prit le revolver et visa l'homme borgne. Il était assez gros pour qu'elle l'ait du premier coup, sans risquer de blesser Sanzô.  
  
PAAAN  
  
L'homme tomba à terre, une balle dans la tête. L'autre comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait, et eut le même sort que son compagnon. Son sang gicla contre le mur.  
  
Sanzô resta silencieux quelques instants, puis donna un violent coup de pied dans la tête déjà bien endommagée de son agresseur. Ils étaient bel et bien morts. Quel soulagement.  
  
Il s'approcha de la grille derrière laquelle était Nekebia, et se pencha vers elle.  
  
« Nekebia ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
  
« Sanzô !!! » s'exclama-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots. Ses petites mains avaient soudain prit celles de Sanzô et les avaient amenées vers son visage, contre des joues où coulaient à présent des larmes.  
  
« J'ai eu si peur pour toi. » sanglota-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? et pourquoi j'ai cet âge là ? »  
  
Le jeune homme, encore choqué lui aussi, ne retira pas ses mains et laissa Nekebia les tenir tout contre son visage. La pauvre fille devait avoir aussi vécu pas mal de choses horribles. .mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Il fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite.  
  
Il retira doucement sa main et dit à la fillette :  
  
« On va sortir de ce cauchemar, il est grand temps. J'imagine que quelqu'un t'a enfermée dans cette cave, non ? »  
  
Nekebia jeta un rapide coup d'?il en arrière et répondit : « Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'ils me considèrent comme leur fille adoptive, mais ils me traitent plus comme une esclave qu'autre chose. l'entrée est dans l'autre rue. Il y a un gros homme et une vieille femme immonde. Et une fille vulgaire. »  
  
Sanzô se releva et sentit sa vue se troubler, devenir très sombre. Une baisse de tension. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se mit une main sur son front brûlant.  
  
« Ça va ? » demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.  
  
Le bonze se contenta de soupirer et se détacha du mur. « Ça ira. Je vais essayer de te sortir de là mais ne reste pas plantée ici. quitte cette cave et retourne au rez-de-chaussée, j'arrive. »  
  
Il ramassa son revolver et le rechargea. Une partie de sa robe de moine était en lambeaux, et ses bras étaient tailladés par de longues griffures rouges. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas reposé ? Un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il porta machinalement sa main dans l'une de ses manches mais ne parvint pas à trouver son paquet de cigarettes.  
  
« Kso ! » pesta-t-il. Lors de la bagarre de tout à l'heure, le paquet avait dû tomber. Et étant donné les flaques de boues qui se trouvaient alors à ses pieds, les cigarettes ne devaient même plus être reconnaissables. Et ça n'allait pas arranger son humeur.  
  
Il se dirigea tout de même vers la rue parallèle et reconnut aussitôt les gens dont lui avait parlé Nekebia. Ça n'allait pas être facile de parlementer pour reprendre la fillette. ici, il y avait un danger constant et il ne valait mieux pas causer de bagarres.  
  
Il s'approcha du couple qui discutait à l'entrée.  
  
« Excusez-moi. »  
  
Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent bizarrement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna le gros homme.  
  
La femme fronça les sourcils en voyant les habits sales et déchirés de leur visiteur. « Encore un étranger ? » demanda-t-elle. « Ils ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. »  
  
Bon. Ça commençait bien. mais après tout, il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux. Il avait envie de leur lancer une réplique bien cinglante à la figure, mais dans ces conditions-ci, il ne valait mieux pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir trouver comme prétexte pour voir la jeune fille ?  
  
« Je.je cherche quelqu'un. Une jeune fille brune. Elle m'a dit qu'elle habitait ici. » L'homme bourru prit un air important et dit : « Ah, vous parlez de Jaïna ? cette petite peste habite sous notre toit, c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait !? »  
  
Sanzô croisa les bras. « C'est mon problème. J'aimerais la voir pour qu'on s'explique. »  
  
L'autre s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une jeune femme habillée très court et au visage trop maquillé sortit de la maison.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à cette naine ? » demanda-t-elle à son père. Devant le silence de celui-ci, elle regarda leur visiteur de bas en haut et eut un sourire prononcé.  
  
« Va, beau blond, t'occupe pas des vermines comme elle. t'as l'air d'être fatigué. ma chambre est tout prête à t'accueillir. »  
  
Les parents ne réagirent même pas. Ce devait être monnaie courante par ici. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose que Sanzô ne supportait pas, c'était ce genre de réflexions.  
  
« Pourquoi, y'a deux places dans une poubelle ? » répliqua-t-il.  
  
Ses trois interlocuteurs devinrent rouges de colère.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire !!!? »  
  
Ça y est, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. De toute façon, il sentait que ça devait finir de cette manière. Mais que faisait Nekebia !? il attirait l'attention de ce côté-ci, elle devait donc pouvoir sortir de la cave sans problème.  
  
Il vit bientôt une petite ombre se faufiler hors de la cave, à l'intérieur de la maison. Il fallait qu'il amène les trois personnes dans la rue pour ne plus qu'ils bloquent l'entrée.  
  
Le jeune moine regarda les alentours. Personne. Parfait. C'est vrai, pourquoi se casser la tête alors qu'il y avait des moyens simples ?  
  
Il dégaina son revolver et le pointa sur eux.  
  
« Allez, avancez. »  
  
Tremblant, le gros homme bégaya : « Mais. que. »  
  
« POSEZ PAS DE QUESTIONS ET BOUGEZ DE LA !!! » s'énerva Sanzô.  
  
Effrayés, ses interlocuteurs obéirent sans dire un mot et allèrent s'appuyer contre le mur à quelques mètres de là.  
  
Nekebia se tenait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait la scène avec surprise. Puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage, et elle courut vers le jeune moine.  
  
« Attention » lui souffla-t-elle. « Au bout de la rue. »  
  
Sanzô regarda l'endroit indiqué par la jeune fille et vit trois grands hommes arriver. Nekebia reconnut deux d'entre eux : c'était ceux qui avaient frappé l'homme à la sortie du bar, et qui avaient tenté de lui courir après ! Elle ne savait pas qui était l'autre mais n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire connaissance.  
  
Le père adoptif de Nekebia, voyant ces voyous, qu'il avait l'air de connaître, reprit soudain du courage et leur cria :  
  
« Eh ! Jiko, Balden, Kernos ! par ici !!! »  
  
Sanzô tira, et la balle vint se loger dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'homme, qui cria : « C'EST UN MALADE !!! »  
  
Aussitôt, les trois compères qui arrivaient commencèrent à accélérer l'allure.  
  
« Vaut mieux pas rester ici. » murmura Sanzô. « On cours ! »  
  
Nekebia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle suivit le jeune homme à travers les rues sales de la ville, à toute allure, trébuchant parfois sur des ordures ou des gravas.  
  
Restés près de leur maison, la petite famille les regarda courir. Puis la vieille femme s'adressa à son mari, sur un ton tremblant :  
  
« Tu as vu. ce moine. tu as vu ses habits ? le sutra qu'il portait ? »  
  
L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Ouais » répondit-il. « J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. »  
  
Dans sa course folle, Nekebia risqua un ?il en arrière et poussa un cri.  
  
« Sanzô !!! Ils sont juste derrière !!! »  
  
Le bonze regarda derrière son épaule et vit qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ils devaient connaître la ville et ses raccourcis comme leur poche.  
  
« Nekebia ! » lança Sanzô. « Tu connais bien la ville toi aussi, non ? qu'elle soit spectrale ou pas son plan reste le même. Tu saurais trouver une cachette, ou de quoi les semer ? »  
  
« Sanzô, tu cours trop vite pour moi !. » s'exclama la jeune fille, essoufflée.  
  
Le bonze l'entendait à peine. « Eh, tu réponds ? c'est important ! » cria-t- il. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Son mal de tête empirait.  
  
Mais personne ne répondit.  
  
« Nekebia ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.  
  
Il se retourna.  
  
Et vit ce qu'il craignait. Les trois bandits tenaient la jeune fille en otage. Elle se débattait, mais ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir.  
  
Nekebia plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sanzô. On pouvait y lire le doute, la douleur. la résignation.  
  
Non, elle n'allait pas encore se montrer faible. Il était mal en point et elle était en train de lui causer encore plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait. elle ne voulait pas être une charge pour lui. Une fois sortis de ce cauchemar, elle pourrait à nouveau montrer sa valeur, mais ici. Elle sentait les gros doigts de l'homme serrer sa petite gorge. Elle commençait à étouffer.  
  
« Alors, le bonze, on rigole moins là, hein ? » commença un des hommes. « Tu sais que. »  
  
Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, elle pouvait encore s'en sortir. Elle sourit faiblement. Une idée, enfin.  
  
Nekebia arrêta de s'agiter et cria de toutes ses forces. Un cri strident, à vous casser les oreilles. Son agresseur, interrompu dans sa phrase, grogna et mis sa main sur la bouche de la fillette.  
  
« Voilà, parfait. » pensa-t-elle. D'un seul coup, elle mordit la main de l'homme de toutes ses forces.  
  
« AAAARRGH !!! » cria-t-il en lâchant prise.  
  
Nekebia lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le genou et se détacha de l'emprise du bandit.  
  
Sanzô la vit le rejoindre à toutes jambes et soupira de soulagement. Plus rien ne pouvait maintenant l'empêcher de se débarrasser d'eux.  
  
Celui qui semblait être le chef du petit groupe se jeta sur eux.  
  
« Shi-ne !!! » cria Sanzô.  
  
PAAN  
  
Le corps fumant du bandit tomba à terre.  
  
Les deux autres restèrent pétrifiés d'horreur et fixèrent le jeune moine.  
  
« Vous vous cassez ou je vous sers la même chose ? » demanda Sanzô en pointant son revolver sur eux.  
  
Les voyous détalèrent sans demander leur reste.  
  
« C'est la fin, je crois. » soupira le beau blond.  
  
La fillette le regarda et sourit. « Oui, je pense aussi. »  
  
Une aura sombre les entoura peu à peu, et le noir se fit complet autour d'eux.  
  
Une goutte. Nekebia ouvrit les yeux. La condensation sur la voûte de la caverne retombait sur son visage brûlant. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sanzô, les paupières à moitié closes, fixant le plafond rocheux au-dessus d'eux. Des perles de liquide froid glissaient sur son visage. Il souriait. 


	17. chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Au plus profond de nous**

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim " soupira Gokû tout en courant aux côté des autres sur le chemin. 

Hakkai le regarda mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à lui donner à manger et il se sentait tellement fatigué d'un seul coup ! était-ce cette brume noire qui lui faisait cet effet ?

" On dirait que son truc commence à fonctionner ! " toussota Gojô en sentant ses jambes se faire de plus en plus molles. 

Bientôt, plus aucun des trois amis ne put faire un pas de plus. Il s'affaissèrent, les yeux fermés, sur le sol boueux. Et entrèrent à leur tour dans un monde de cauchemars

* * * * * * *

Tout était étrange autour de lui. Le paysage semblait soudain se tordre, devenir flou, puis peu à peu, il redevint net. Hakkai ouvrit grand les yeux. Il était au milieu d'une foule compacte. Le bruit semblait étouffé

Mais soudain, une voix plus nette que les autres l'interpella.

" Gonô ! je vous retrouve enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de partir ainsi ? "

Le jeune homme se retourna, et se retrouva devant une vieille femme aux habits de religieuse. 

" Je m'inquiétais, Gonô. Je me disais que maintenant que vous étiez devenu un religieux, vous seriez plus sage et ne partiriez pas ainsi, soudainement, sans un mot et en quittant les enfants. Ils vous attendent ! "

Hakkai regarda sans comprendre la vieille femme repartir.

" Ne tardez pas ! " continua-t-elle tout en s'en allant. " Les enfants de l'orphelinat ont besoin d'être surveillés, et c'est bientôt l'heure de la prière. "

Le jeune homme s'aperçut soudain qu'il portait une longue tunique noire à col blanc. Lui, un religieux ? et cette ville il la connaissait ! Ces rues, oui, c'étaient bien celles qu'il avait connues durant son enfance lorsqu'il avait grandi à l'orphelinat.

Il regarda devant lui et posa ses yeux sur le grand bâtiment blanc.

CET orphelinat !

Mais que faisait-il ici ? pourquoi était-il un prêtre ? ça n'avait aucun sens mais tout paraissait si réel !

Il se dirigea cependant vers l'orphelinat. Il en apprendrait sûrement plus là-bas

Tous ces visages autour de lui, il les connaissait sans s'en souvenir vraiment. Comme une vague impression de déjà-vu

Puis, à mesure qu'il scrutait les visages des gens qui marchaient vers lui, la vision de l'un d'eux le fit se figer.

Une jeune femme brune, aux longs cheveux ramenés en tresse Elle lui sourit.

Il sourit à son tour, mais un frisson glacé le parcourut soudain. Non, ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle avait souri. C'était à une personne qui s'avançait vers elle qui la prend dans ses bras

Une personne qui ne lui est pas inconnue, loin de là. Ces longs cheveux rouge sang, cette griffure sur la joue

" Gojô ! "

L'homme se retourna. 

Mais il ne sembla pas le reconnaître. 

Hakkai jeta un regard paniqué vers la jeune femme. C'était bien elle, c'était bien Kanan que faisait-elle là ? et avec Gojô ?

" Kanan ! " cria cette fois Hakkai.

La jolie brune réagit à ce nom et se tourna vers lui. Un sourire illumina son visage, mais il ne semblait pas naturel, presqueforcé.

" Gonô ! oh, c'est toi Gonô je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu " balbutia-t-elle.

Mais le regard que lança Gojô au jeune homme lui fit presque aussi mal que le sourire peu sincère de sa sur. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il le regardait comme un parfait inconnu.

" Ah, c'est donc ton frère, ce type ? depuis quand il connaît mon nom ? " marmonna le kappa d'une voix traînante. 

" Oui, oui, c'est lui " répondit la jeune femme. " Il est prêtre dans cette ville mais je lui ai déjà un peu parlé de toi, tu sais. " 

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Un air gêné apparut sur son visage.

" Gonô nous venions t'annoncer nos fiançailles. " 

Hakkai crut sentir son cur s'arrêter.

" Gojô et moi avons décidé que notre amour était arrivé à maturité, et que nous pourrions vivre ensemble, comme un couple officiel. "

Laissant à peine Kanan finir sa phrase, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. 

Cet air heureux qu'ils eurent à ce moment là, cette lumière au fond des yeux, ces sourires de bonheur pur

Ça salissait tout.

Son amour pour Kanan.

Son amitié pour Gojô.

Tous ces sentiments étaient encore présents mais semblaient creuser un ravin entre eux et lui, un ravin dont la profondeur n'avait d'égale que celle de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait maintenant dans son cur et dans tout son corps.

Là où commençait le rayonnement de leur jour marquait le début de la plus profonde de ses nuits.

" Kanan " murmura-t-il.

Elle le fixa, attendant la suite.

" Je peux te parler seul à seule ? "

Une expression étonnée passa sur son visage, mais elle acquiesça en silence. 

Il l'entraîna à quelques mètres de là, sous un châtaignier. 

" Kanan ", commença-t-il, " Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici "

Il lui prit les mains. Elles sont bien là, douces et chaudes dans les siennes.

" Kanan " reprit-il, " Gojô est un ami à moi, et toi, tu es celle que j'aime. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? "

La jeune femme eut l'air choquée.

" Voyons, Gonô, tu es mon frère ! et tu es un religieux ! "

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. 

Un malaise ignoble le prit soudain, et des centaines d'images passèrent dans sa tête. Un poignard, du sang, Chin Isô, Kanan morte, des corbeaux, des cendres tout semblait plongé dans le néant, le noir complet puis une lumière dorée apparut. Un beau et chaud flot de lumière 

Le jeune homme vit un visage apparaître. Des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, et un air réprobateur.

" Hakkai, reprends-toi ! " disait la belle voix profonde. " Trois divinités m'ont un jour dit de regarder la vérité avec " les yeux de mon cur " les trois quarts de ce qu'ils disent sont des conneries, mais il y en a bien deux qui valent quelque chose. Ça, et le fait qu'ils m'aient confié un crédit illimité pour le voyage "

Hakkai sourit.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux. Kanan était devant lui et paraissait inquiète.

" Gonô ? ça va ? "

Elle tendit une main pour l'aider, mais il la repoussa vivement.

" Mes yeux voulaient voir des choses que je ne peux plus voir " répondit-il faiblement.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas.

" Gonô, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? "

Hakkai leva les yeux vers elle et murmura :

" Je m'appelle désormais Hakkai. Cho Hakkai. Tu étais ma sur et ma fiancée. Tu es morte devant mes yeux, de tes propres mains et de mon propre poignard. Gojô m'a recueilli alors que j'étais aux frontières de la mort, et j'avais tué, massacré, énormément de gens. Puis j'ai été jugé et sauvé par Sanzô, j'ai aussi rencontré Gokû "

Kanan soupira d'un air peiné.

" Tu dis n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? "

Hakkai la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

" Tout semble si réel ici mais il est impossible que ce soit la réalité. Mon cur voit autre chose que mes yeux, et il me dit que tout cela est faux ! "

Le jeune homme vit soudain des larmes rouler sur les joues de sa bien-aimée. Mais le visage triste devint flou, et, peu à peu, s'estompa avec tout ce qui l'entourait.

" Qu'est-ce qui te donne cette force ? "

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il entendit de la bouche de Kanan, disparaissant avec l'obscurité.

Il ne restait plus désormais qu'un affreux mal de tête, et la terre humide contre son visage. 

Il se sentait encore trop faible pour se relever, mais il vit en ouvrant les yeux que ses compagnons étaient encore à ses côtés. Mais ils dormaient encore

Soupirant, il laissa une nouvelle fois la lumière du soleil caresser son visage. Ce devait être ça qui lui donnait " cette force "

* * * * * * * * * *

C'était un désert de glace comme il y en avait peu dans la région. 

" Sanzô, j'ai faaaaaaim ! "

Gokû ouvrit les yeux. Pas de coup de baffeur, accompagné d'un " Urusei, bakasaru ! " ?

Un vent froid lui fouettait le visage.

Mais pas de Sanzô, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

" Mince, c'est vrai " se souvint le garçon. " Un démon nous a poursuivi, Sanzô est parti par un autre chemin, et j'ai rencontré Gojô et Hakkai. Et puis "

Et puis quoi ? il ne se rappelait plus. Sa tête lui faisait mal, c'est tout et son ventre criait famine. Le garçon se releva et regarda tout autour de lui. Un désert la glace, le gel, et l'horizon à perte de vue.

" Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi ?! " 

Par où partir ?

Il regarda le ciel. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vaste Et le soleil était masqué par des nuages gris. L'odeur qui flottait était étrange, on aurait dit la poussière, la mort étrangement, lorsque le jeune youkai imaginait la guerre, il la voyait toujours se déroulant dans une vaste plaine froide comme celle-ci, et un ciel gris et lourd de nuages, comme cachant tout espoir d'une lumière nouvelle

Soudain une ombre se dessina devant lui. Elle avançait vers lui, sortant des brumes, paraissant plus nette à mesure qu'elle approchait. Une pensée frappa Gokû au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche. 

" Nataku ! "

Il avait crié ce nom sans même s'en rendre compte. Qui était ce garçon devant lui ? Comment savait-il son nom ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais cela semblait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire Des idées le traversaient à toute allure. Ce garçon. Son visage. Ses yeux qui ressemblaient aux siens. Cet air triste. Ce sabre à sa hanche. Et la guerre qui il lui allait si bien 

" Viens " murmura la silhouette du garçon, en tendant une main.

Gokû écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette main tendue Car maintenant, étrangement, il se rendait compte que la première personne qui l'avait sorti des ténèbres, ça n'avait pas été Sanzô

ça avait été ce garçon.

Qui lui avait sourit quand tout était froid autour de lui.

Qui lui avait pour la première fois fait entendre un rire sincère.

Qui lui avait parlé comme à un égal, et non comme à un animal ou à un gosse.

Qui lui avait montré que le temps, même infini, était précieux.

Mais tout était flou dans son esprit. Il ne sentait que des impressions lointaines, et ne voyait que des flash confus et entrecoupés pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi ici ? pourquoi lui ?

" Viens " dit à nouveau Nataku d'une voix atone. " Il est grand temps. On a trop attendu "

Gokû le regarda et s'approcha lentement. " J'ai l'impression de te connaître, mais "

Nataku sourit faiblement et répondit : " C'était il y a longtemps. Nous étions amis, là haut Mes capacités ont été altérées, tout comme les tiennes "

Gokû continuait d'avancer vers ce visage amical mais si triste Vers cette main tendue. Mais le vent commençait à souffler, l'empêchant de marcher aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il avait mal aux jambes, aux bras au visage, fouetté maintenant par la grêle qui commençait à tomber

" Je n'ai presque plus de forces, moi non plus " murmura Nataku en voyant Gokû peiner. " Je devrais être figé. Je le suis. Mais mon esprit, lui, continue à son débattre sans jamais pouvoir se libérer "

Gokû avança d'un pas de plus. La neige lui recouvrait maintenant les pieds. Il y était presque.

" C'est mon esprit que tu vois. Il n'y a plus que lui qui ait assez d'énergie pour communiquer Depuis des siècles j'ai attendu ce moment. J'ai amassé, jour après jour, de l'énergie psychique pour pouvoir promener mon esprit sur la surface de cette planète. Pour te chercher. Pour te trouver. Pour te dire que même figé, je serai toujours là pour mon seul et unique ami "

Gokû n'avait plus de forces. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps était infernale. Mais la main était là, si proche à présent

Il tomba à genoux dans la neige.

" Un jour tu viendras me sauver, hein ? " demanda Nataku faiblement. " Tu reviendras au ciel me libérer et on jouera comme avant. On se cachera dans les arbres tu seras là, hein ? "

Gokû sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux. Sa gorge était nouée, mais il tendit faiblement la main vers celle du jeune dieu.

Mais elle la traversa.

Les larmes de rage redoublèrent.

Nataku sourit tristement. 

" Je suis un esprit "

Peu à peu, sa silhouette devenait de moins en moins nette. Son énergie faiblissait

" Je n'aurai plus qu'un souhait à faire "

Gokû releva la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

" Je voudrais connaître le nom de mon seul ami " souffla Nataku presque imperceptiblement. 

Gokû sourit à travers ses larmes.

" Je m'appelle Gokû Son Gokû. "

Nataku sourit tristement et continua de fixer son ami, pendant que sa silhouette disparaissait dans la brume.

" Je t'attendrai Gokû "

Puis tout devint noir.


	18. chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : Le temple**

_(Note de l'auteur: désolée, j'ai mis extrêmement longtemps à me remettre à écrire cette fanfiction... mais voilà ENFIN le chapitre 19 )_

Gojô leva les yeux au ciel, puis secoua la tête. Il ne lui semblait pas connaître cet endroit... que faisait-il ici ?

Lentement, il se releva et se frotta le dos.

" Eh bien... cette forêt commençait vraiment à me pomper l'air... " pensa-t-il. " Pas mécontent d'en être sorti ! "

Il jeta un oeil tout autour de lui, mais ne vit personne.

" Où sont les autres ? Mm... ils ont peut-être atterri ailleurs... "

Etrangement, il ne ressentait plus aucune faim ni aucune soif. La petite prairie dans laquelle il se trouvait était verdoyante et sans trace d'humidité... Un petit sentier non loin de là longeait une rivière aux eaux calmes, et une jeune femme promenait son chien.

" Hep, mademoiselle ! " appela Gojô en avançant vers elle. Cette dernière se retourna et lui sourit. Mais le jeune homme se sentit presque s'étrangler. Le choc qu'il avait subi dans la forêt à cause des maléfices avait dû détraquer ses sens... il entendait les sons déformés...

" Où sommes-nous exactement ? " lui demanda-t-il.

L'inconnue haussa les épaules et répondit : " Eh bien, près du village abandonné d'Undo... pas loin de la ville de Tsen-ten. "

Gojô acquiesça et ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner ses yeux sur la courte robe de la jeune femme.

" Jolie robe " fit-il avec un clin d'il séducteur.

L'inconnue lui sourit et répondit en retour :

" La votre n'est pas mal non plus, madame. "

Il se sentit presque avoir une crise cardiaque.

Vivement, il regarda ses habits, et s'aperçut qu'il portait une longue robe de soie bleue. En tâtant son visage, il le découvrit plus fin, et se tâcha les doigts en les passant sur ses yeux maquillés. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri affolé - et c'était un cri de femme. Alors ce n'étaient pas les récents évènements qui avaient détraqué son ouïe ! il avait désormais VRAIMENT une voix de femme !

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda l'inconnue, incrédule. Mais Gojô prit un air gêné et répondit vivement en s'éloignant : " Euh... je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié quelque chose, euh... là-bas ! ", indiquant un point au loin derrière un bosquet.

Sur ce, il courut à toutes jambes - enfin, le plus vite qu'il pouvait avec la robe - vers ces dits buissons et vérifia, à l'abri des regards, ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

" Naaaaaaoooonnn ! c'est pas vraaaai ! " gémit-il en frappant du poing par terre.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Et si. Il était absolument et complètement devenu une femme.

" Je me suis jamais senti aussi... nu de ma vie, même si je mettais trois tonnes de vêtements sur moi... " souffla-t-il. " Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver ? c'est un cauchemar, c'est pas possible... "

Il se pinça, et ressentit une vive douleur.

" Bon eh bien... ça m'a l'air hélas bien réel... "

Il se releva avec peine, mais ne parvint pas à se souvenir de ce qui avait pu se passer. Sa théorie la plus probable était qu'on avait dû lui lancer un sort remarquablement puissant, le manipulant génétiquement...

Son regard se dirigea vers la petite ville en contrebas. Tsen-ten ? peut-être y trouverait-il une réponse... voire ses amis, qui pourraient l'aider à trouver une solution.

" Oh non pitié... pas me montrer comme ça devant Sanzô... il va se foutre de moi, ça va être la pire honte de ma vie. A la limite, Hakkai rira un peu, Gokû pigera rien... mais les sarcasmes du bonze, je crois pas que je pourrai supporter ! "

Une idée horrible lui vint à l'esprit. Et s'il devait rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? s'il n'existait pas de remède à son problème ?

LUI, une fille ?!! adieu la drague... bon, il était vrai que certaines filles aimaient d'autres filles, mais lui n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à son nouveau corps.

" J'aime les femmes, mais pas au point d'en devenir une ! " soupira-t-il en se mettant en route.

Il marcha sur le chemin irrégulier qui menait à Tsen-ten, tout en remuant de sombres pensées. Il espérait bien trouver une solution... mais peut-être que ses compagnons ne le reconnaitreront pas? ils avaient déjà été confrontés à des youkais créant des clones, ou se servant d'illusions... Le kappa se passa une main sur le front, imaginant Sanzô lui tirer un balle dans la tête sans même chercher plus loin.

"L'enfer..." murmura-t-il.

De loin, il voyait déjà se dessiner les toits de la petite ville. Il avait envie d'y arriver le plus vite possible, mais redoutait aussi ce moment. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regarderait avec des yeux étonnés ou moqueurs...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait dans les rues de Tsen-ten. Etrangement, il n'y avait que des hommes... Gojyo regarda la fontaine, où habituellement se retrouvaient les femmes des villages pour discuter, mais encore une fois, il n'y vit que des hommes. Ceux-ci, de loin, le regardaient avec des sourires étranges, parlant à l'oreille des autres puis riant vulgairement. Il se sentit soudainement encore plus oppressé que d'habitude. Comme il était bizarre et à la fois effrayant de se retrouver dans le rôle du traqué... de se retrouver femme, au milieu des hommes vous dévorant des yeux, lançant des propos grossiers ou commentant la tenue que vous portez...

Le kappa baissa la tête, faisant mine de les ignorer, et se dirigea vers une boutique où il pourrait peut-être trouver une femme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il détestait se trouver en minorité dans un endroit pareil... Approchant du petit stand rempli de fruits, il s'aperçut qu'il aurait affaire à un vendeur et non à une vendeuse. La panique commença à s'installer en lui.

"Vous... désirez quelque chose, mademoiselle?" fit l'homme barbu avec un petit sourire en coin.

Rien de spécialement amical. Le sourire collait plutôt bien à son regard qui déshabillait sa cliente de haut en bas. Gojyo déglutit difficilement et tenta de garder une voix calme.

"Je... je voudrais savoir si vous avez vu un bonze blond et deux de ses serviteurs passer par ici..."

Le marchand éclata d'un gros rire.

"Non, rien de ce genre, ma jolie. Par contre, ça te dit rien, un grand gars viril comme moi?"

Gojyo commença à reculer de quelques pas. La proposition avait été faite sur un ton un peu trop agressif à son goût... Brusquement, il se cogna à quelqu'un derrière lui. Se retournant, le kappa étouffa un petit cri.

"Eh bien, on tente d'aller quelque part, ma belle?"

Un grand homme aux cheveux hirsutes et au sourire se voulant séduisant se pencha vers Gojyo, qui cette fois tenta de se faufiler hors de là. Il y parvint, courant aussi vite que sa robe le lui permettait. Paniqué, il vit que les quelques hommes qui se trouvaient dans le coin se mettaient à courir à sa poursuite. Sonc coeur battit tout de suite dix fois plus vite, à mesure qu'il voyait ses poursuivants se rapprocher et la distance qui les séprait diminuer dangereusement. Ce fut quand il se prit le pied dans une racine et qu'il tomba à terre que tout, autour de lui, commança à tournoyer et devenir noir...

Il se réveilla, tremblant encore, dans l'herbe humide au bord de la route. Au-dessus de lui, Hakkai et Gokû le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets.

"Ah, enfin!" s'exclama Gokû.

"Je commençais à me faire du souci" ajouta Hakkai, soupirant de soulagement.

Gojyo ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se remis debout en deux secondes, et serra ses deux amis à leur faire mal.

"Mec!!! je suis un meeec!" hurla-t-il de joie.

Gokû le repoussa et Hakkai le regarda d'un air un peu incrédule.

"Euh, je ne sais pas quel cauchemar tu as fait, mais... enfin si, j'imagine." lâcha le grand brun. "Re-bienvenue dans la réalité. Ces cauchemars ont été assez éprouvants pour nous aussi... ça paraissait si réel... mais maintenant que la brume noire s'est dissipée, ça va mieux."

Gojyo continuait de se regarder de haut en bas avec un sourire ravi. Il avait à nouveau ses habits normaux, et plus aucune robe. Tout le reste semblait redevenu normal aussi. Mais ce cauchemar lui avait donné une leçon de morale...

"Je crois que je ne vais plus draguer pendant quelques temps..." murmura-t-il.

Ses deux amis le fixèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

"Toi, kappa pervers?" s'amusa le petit youkai. "Qu'est-ce qui a pu te dégoûter à ce point? je parie que dès que tu croiseras à nouveau une fille, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher."

Hakkai sourit à son tour. "Oui, c'est plus fort que toi."

Mais Gojyo fronça les sourcils. "Peut-être... n'empêche que... j'aimerais pas être une fille se faisant accoster..."

Gokû, avança de quelques pas vers le chemin de terre et répondit: "Surtout par toi: un vrai harceleur!"

Mais cette phrase ne fit pas rire Gojyo. Il resta songeur, et, voyant ses amis reprendre leur route vers la direction présumée du Temple des âmes, les suivit d'un air distrait.

Videl s'adossa à un arbre, haletant. Il avait couru pour échapper à la pluie de foudre et avait du mal à retrouver toute son énergie. Il avait retrouvé le squelette et le dragon-ogre quelques minutes plus tôt, mais personne ne savait où se trouvaient Nekebia, Sanzô et Gokû...

"En tout cas, je sais où sont Löwen et Davok..." Le youkai leva les yeux au ciel d'un air douloureux. "Il sont sûrement en paix là où ils sont..."

Du regard, il suivit le squelette faire des allers et retours sur le chemin de terre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda le youkai roux.

Le mort croisa les bras et répondit:

"Je cherchais juste à savoir si cette étrange brume noire était parvenue jusqu'ici... apparemment, il y en a un peu qui flotte dans les environs, mais elle est trop ténue pour avoir un effet vraiment nuisible... je ne ressens rien parce que je suis un mort, mais toi, tu dois te sentir un peu affaibli..."

Videl se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser le long des racines de l'arbre.

"C'est vrai, je me sens bizarre..." soupira-t-il, "mais je pense que ça va aller. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer."

Soudain, le cri du dragon-ogre se fit entendre. Le squelette, qui était parti en courant voir la cause du cri de l'animal, revint à toute vitesse vers Videl.

"Le dragon-ogre a rencontré quelque chose de plus grand que lui!" s'écria-il, terrifié.

Le youkai se releva soudainement, le coeur battant.

"Plus grand que lui? mais quelle créature peut être plus grande que..."

La réponse à sa question apparut sous ses yeux. Le sol trembla lorsque l'être gigantestque posa son pied granitique près d'eux.

"Oh non..."

Après quelques minutes de repos, Nekebia se releva difficilement et s'adossa au mur glacial.

" Enfin debout ? " dit une voix grave dans la pénombre.

Sanzô sortit des profondeurs de la grotte et s'avança vers la youkai. Il avait remis sa robe de moine, mais le sang séché la tachait encore sur le dos.

" La brume noire a l'air de s'être dissipée... " remarqua Nekebia. " Elle créait des cauchemars, comme tu as pu le constater... "

Elle hésita à regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, et n'osait pas prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Tant pis, autant se lancer...

" M...merci pour tout à l'heure. " murmura-t-elle.

Sanzô, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, détourna le regard, avec un petit " Mnn " ténu en guise de réponse. Mais il paraissait assez troublé.

" Le fond de la grotte est obstrué par des éboulis. " déclara-t-il pour changer de conversation. " On va devoir ressortir et trouver une chemin praticable pour aller à ton fameux temple... "

Ils sortirent donc de la caverne et se retrouvèrent sur le petit chemin.

" Je me demande ce que sont devenus les autres " marmonna Nekebia. " Videl, Gokû ils ont peut-être rencontré tes amis partis à ta recherche. "

Sanzô rechargea son arme. Il allait bientôt être à court de munitions

Sur un signe de Nekebia, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la forêt, longeant la caverne. Le chemin allait être bien plus long ainsi, et sûrement plus dangereux aussi bien que la brume noire semblât avoir endormi une grande partie des créatures de la forêt. Ils seraient tranquilles pour un petit bout de temps.

" Dis m'en plus sur ce village, Undo " lança Sanzô d'un air détaché.

Nekebia sentit son cur se serrer. Grâce au rêve produit par la brume noire, ses souvenirs revenaient peu à peu

" Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce cauchemar, Undo était une ville immonde, pleine de voyous et de brigands de toutes sortes. Les gens n'avaient aucune morale Il paraît qu'un inconnu m'y a abandonnée alors que j'étais toute petite Enfin, " abandonnée " il m'a confié à la famille horrible que tu as vue. Mais à ce temps là, ils étaient bien plus propres, et savaient bien jouer la comédie pour se faire passer pour des gens biens. Mon père enfin, j'imagine que c'est mon père, est donc venu me confier à eux il leur a sûrement donné pas mal d'argent pour qu'ils me gardent. Mais ils se servaient de moi plus comme une esclave que d'autre chose. "

Sanzô ne dit rien. Son passé à lui n'avait rien de très joyeux non plus

" Je savais prédire l'avenir dans les cartes " ajouta la youkai. " Mais personne n'y croyait vraiment. Pourtant, tout ce que je prédisais finissait par arriver, mais les habitants de la ville parlaient de " coïncidences " jusqu'à ce que je ne prédise plus que des malheurs. Je n'y pouvais rien, c'était les cartes ! je ne choisissais rien mais on a fini par me traiter d'enfant maudite, de sorcière les habitants d'Undo me traitaient encore plus mal qu'avant et un jour, j'ai prédit l'arrivée d'étrangers qui viendraient purifier la ville. Tout le monde a ri, s'imaginant des imbéciles venant nettoyer à l'eau savonneuse les rues de la ville mais en fait, comme tu le sais maintenant, il s'agissait de Dieux, venus réduire à néant ce village immonde. Ils ont réussi ils ont tué tout le monde, sauf moi, qui avais été amenée à l'écart par un homme qui me semblait vaguement familier "

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques instants, et Sanzô murmura :

" Ton père ? "

Nekebia acquiesça.

" Je pense. Je ne me souvenais plus de son visage, mais il me rappelait quelque chose et il m'a dit que c'était lui qui m'avait confiée aux gens d'Undo, et qu'il était désolé que ça se soit passé ainsi C'est fou comme les souvenirs reviennent, depuis ce cauchemar à cause de la brume noire. Je me rappelle que c'est lui qui a lancé un sort pour que les youkais d'ici ne soient pas atteints par la vague de haine de Togenkyô, et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de devenir youkai, et qui m'a ensuite rendue amnésique"

Le moine blond la regarda d'un air étrange.

" Il doit être très puissant pour avoir lancé un sort de protection sur tous les youkais il n'existe pas de tel sort, à ma connaissance il n'a pu faire ça que par un système de sort de vaccin c'est-à-dire qu'avant même l'arrivée de la vague de haine, il était déjà au courant de la composition de ce " virus " ? "

La youkai fronça les sourcils.

" Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais c'est vrai que c'est intriguant pourtant, dans mes souvenirs les plus lointains, mes parents adoptifs me disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un homme très sage et croyant un homme de religion, peut-être. "

Sanzô haussa les épaules. " Les prêtres n'ont pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant, surtout par ici. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! "

Nekebia eut un petit rire moqueur, et, tout en marchant, lui lança : " Les prêtres ne sont pas non plus sensés se battre au revolver, boire de l'alcool et fumer "

" Bon, tu marques un point " sourit faiblement Sanzô après quelques secondes.

Ils arrivèrent à une croisée de chemins.

Nekebia resta perplexe quelques secondes, puis indiqua la route de gauche.

"Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais le temple doit être par là. Vers l'autre côté, ça risque de s'enfoncer dans des marais, je préfère éviter..."

Le jeune moine acquiesça et la suivit. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Dès qu'ils auraient libéré les âmes du temple, les esprits errants du village se changeraient alors en démons. Là, le côté maléfique de Nekebia se réveillerait et tuerait tous ces démons... Si tout ce passait bien, sa haine serait apaisée et elle redeviendrait pour toujours "elle-même", sage et calme. Logiquement... Mais ce qui l'intriguait avant tout, c'était ce mystérieux père de Nekebia... un religieux, qui serait de mèche avec les youkais qui ont répandu la vague de folie dans Togenkyô... il connaissait peut-être cet homme... mais il voulait en avoir le coeur net.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils se trouvèrent en plein milieu d'un bosquet rempli de buissons épineux.

La youkai soupira.

"J'aurais aimé que le dragon-ogre soit là pour déblayer le passage, mais je ne sais pas où il est passé... et puis Videl, et Gokû? où peuvent-ils bien être?"

Haussant les épaules, elle joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux. Récitant une formule dans une langue inconnue à Sanzô, elle fit apparaître une lumière rouge devant elle.

"Aeroblast !"

Une force immense jaillit de la lumière et fonça en rafales sur les buissons d'épineux devant eux, désintégrant tout sur son passage.

Sanzô poussa un petit sifflement en voyant la route complètement dégagée.

"Tu devrais m'apprendre ce sort" lâcha-t-il avec un petit air satisfait. "Quand Gokû et Gojyo m'énerveront un peu trop, j'aurais une solution plus radicale que la simple engueulade..."

Nekebia sourit et haussa les épaules "Dommage pour toi, il n'y que les youkais qui peuvent le faire..."

Mais la voie dégagée fit apparaître quelque chose de bien moins réjouissant. A une centaine de mètres, derrière un énorme chêne qui n'avait pas été déraciné, une gigantesque statue s'élevait.

"Non, c'est impossible..." lâcha Nekebia les yeux écarquillés. "C'est une des statues du village! qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?"

Le bonze fronça les sourcils et s'avança de quelques mètres, sous le regard inquiet de la youkai.

"Le sort qui les retenait immobiles a peut-être été rompu. Elles commençent à se déplacer... mais elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir retrouvé vraiment leur conscience. Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche de trouver le temple, avant que ces statues redeviennent totalement vivantes."

La guerrière acquiesça et se mit à accélérer le pas, faisant signe à Sanzô de l'imiter. Bientôt, ils se mirent à courir, dépassant la statue immobile avec une certaine appréhension. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, évitant les nouveaux buissons qui leur barraient la route, puis parcoururent plus de 500 mètres de forêt humide au sol glissant. Ils faillirent plusieurs fois tomber dans leur précipitation, mais gardèrent leur rythme effréné. Bientôt, Nekebia eut un soupir de satisfaction.

"Là! il est là-bas, je le vois!"

Sanzô releva la tête et vit apparaître entre les feuillages le toit d'un temple en ruines. Ainsi, c'était là...

Il s'arrêta aux côtés de la youkai, devant une grande colonne effondrée. Tout comme elle, il était à bout de souffle, mais heureux d'être enfin arrivé à destination. C'était pas trop tôt...

"Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire, maintenant?" demanda-t-il.

Nekebia lui lança un reagard grave, puis lui montra la grande porte de pierre aux décors usés par le temps et la végétation.

"Il faut que tu te mettes devant la porte et que tu invoques le pouvoir de ton sutra, je pense. On peut toujours tenter..."

Le jeune homme blond obéit et vint se placer devant la porte. Joignant ses mains, il commença à réciter la formule qui éveillerait le sutra du ciel maléfique... mais il avait l'impression d'ouvrir une boîte de Pandore.

**"On matsu mei un! MAKAI TANJYOU!"**

Le sutra s'agrandit et vola dans les airs, illuminant les alentours d'une leur éclatante. Les portes, qui semblaient vieilles de mille ans, changèrent soudain de couleur pour paraître aussi blanches que la neige. Les dorures commencèrent à briller, et un déclic se fit entendre.

Devant les yeux étonnés de Sanzô et Nekebia, l'énorme porte s'ouvrit lourdement, dévoilant l'intérieur sombre du temple.

"On y voit rien..." dit Sanzô en plissant les yeux. "Aucune âme ne sort, c'est bizarre..."

La guerrière s'approcha de l'entrée et murmura: "Il ne s'agit là que d'un hall d'entrée, j'imagine. La vraie salle des âmes se trouve cachée plus profondément dans le temple... Mais il fait si noir là-dedans... Je vais pouvoir faire une magie de lumière de lumière, mais je ne sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps. Mes capacités ne sont pas illimitées...

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et, d'un commun accord, entrèrent tous les deux dans le grand hall plongé dans les ténèbres...


End file.
